Power Puff Pet
by Nymphchild
Summary: Scud was to be planted into Blades group as a mole. But what happens when he meets Blades little secret weapon? Will he be able to go through with it? Will she be able to except him after he tells her the truth? Rated M for language, drug use obviously, it is Scud and eventual smut. Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Scud was to be planted into Blades group as a mole. But what happens when he meets Blades little secret weapon? Will he be able to go through with it? Will she be able to except him after he tells her the truth? **

**Scud/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Blade or Scud. **

**Comment alert: Please R&R but if you don't like it then please don't insult or review. I write just for fun like everyone else so negative reviews really just bring me down. If you flame I will delete your comment and maybe even the story so please don't spoil it for everyone else. **

**Chapter One:**

Scud felt his eyes open as pain shot through him. Last thing that he remembered he was being pulled apart by Chrissy and…god he couldn't remember the other vamp chicks name. Janet. Bitches name was Janet. His vision was hazy, the dim lamp above him barely casting any light. He looked to the side to see a girl…an angel standing by an IV filled with blood.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

The girl looked over to him with a small smile. She was gorgeous…a fucking eleven out of ten. She had a smoking hot body, of course that was the first thing that he noticed, even from laying down. But she was pretty too, her heart shaped face in soft focus from whatever meds he was on. "You're awake." She said calmly. She walked over and sat on the mattress next to him, checking the IV connecting to his arm.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked. "Draining me?"

She laughed, a musical sound and distinctly human. "The opposite." She told him, running the IV through her fingers and she checked to make sure he hadn't jolted the needle in his arm. "You lost a lot of blood. I'm replacing it…" She leaned over him and he closed his eyes as he felt her hair caressing his neck. She pulled the blankets down and looked at his chest and stomach. "I got you stitched up…it's not pretty but it saved your life. The wounds are looking better." She put the blankets lightly over his shoulders again.

Scud licked his lips. "Whose blood is it?" He asked.

She graced him with another smile and was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. "Mine…" She told him. "My blood is special; don't you worry." She leaned over beside the mattress and pulled up a bandana from a bucket of cool water and put it on his head. "I'm going to take care of you."

Scud felt his eyes getting heavy again. "I like it when a pretty chick takes care of me." He muttered.

Again she laughed and he smiled the way only a drugged up pervert could. "What's your name sweet talker?" She asked him.

"Scud." He muttered.

She frowned. "What your real name?"

"Josh." He muttered, feeling dazed. "Are you an angel?" He asked, his eyes losing focus and then closing.

She smiled and reached out, running her hands through his long hair comfortingly. "Sure." She murmured as he drifted back off into a medicated sleep. "I can be an angel."

* * *

Scud woke up from his deep sleep a few days later, feeling way better than he should. He had woken up for brief amount of time but they were just flashes through his memory. Every time he did that little angel had been with him, checking on him or sleeping in a chair next to him. He looked down at his stomach, pulling the thick blanket away and frowned as he saw that all his gashes were all but healed over. How could that happen?

He glanced quickly at the door when he heard grunting. Pulling himself out of the bed, he opened the door and walked out onto a warehouse balcony. Frowning he could hear music playing and he knew it instantly. Sublime. Summer smoking music. He couldn't help but grin.

He looked over the railing to see the large day walker and his angel of mercy. They were sparing, long wooden sticks hitting and striking each other. The sounds echoed through the room before Blade stepped back. "You alright?" He asked.

A wicked smile came over her face as she spun her rods in her hands. "Faster." She told him, lunging. She moved quicker than Scud had ever seen a human move, spinning and ducking and lunging as Blade blocked her shots. "Come on Blade!" She yelled with a laugh. "FASTER!"

He had more of a chance to study her now. She stood no more than five feet, with whirling, curly, brown hair. Her green eyes were bright as she fought with the day walker. Blade moved faster now, moving around her quickly.

Scud frowned. Now he knew why the vampires had always thought that Blade could kill vampires in two places. He had a secret little weapon. No one would suspect her. She was cute, tiny and apparently lethal. She actually got a hit off on Blade before he pushed her into a wall, bracing her with the long stick.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew." Blade told her.

She laughed at the double meaning of the statement before her green eyes drifted up to see Scud leaning on the railing. Blade let her go and followed her eye line. "You're up." The vampire said.

Scud nodded as the girl climbed up the ladder quickly. He looked at her curiously as she stepped closer to him. "Josh." She said as if sounding out his name. "Do you remember me?" He nodded, watching her little hands grip the railing. She gave him a soft smile. "Can I check your stomach wounds?"

"She's a doctor." Blade told him coming up the stairs behind her. He hovered at the girls shoulder protectively. He didn't know this man. His little warrior and been with he and Whistler for years. She had never really been around anyone else, they had made sure of that. They had tried once when she was a girl but she had drawn attention to herself. She was too fast, too smart and too strong. The humans took notice almost immediately.

She turned back to the towering man behind her. "Don't lie to him Blade. I didn't go to medical school." He turned to him. "But I do know what I'm doing so if you don't mind?" She didn't wait for an answer as she stepped closer to him and pulled up the hem of his shirt. Her fingers ran up his happy trail as she took in the scaring. "They're looking good." She looked at him comfortingly. "How are you feeling?"

_Slightly turned on. _He thought. "Hungry." He told her truthfully. "Who are you?"

She looked up into his blue eyes. "I bet you are. My name is Teddy…or Theodore if you like."

"I like Teddy." He told her with a small smile of his own.

Scud was inhaling his food, his eyes locked on his plate of pasta that the girl had made him.

Blade had gone out for the night, being sure to tell her to be careful with 'the boy'. She'd laughed him off. Teddy grinned as she watched him shovel in the last bit of noodles.

Scud leaned back in his chair. "Holy shit I'm full." He told her.

She smiled at him and gathered up his plate. "Well you just wolfed down a pound of pasta so I'm not shocked." She got up and moved the plate to the sink, beginning to wash it.

Scud looked around the warehouse, taking it all in. He got up and spotted the work bench, walking over to it. He smiled and turned on the small t.v. sitting over the bench, tuning it into the cartoon network. "Score." He muttered when he saw that the Power Puff Girls were on. He looked down at the machines on the table, rubbing his middle finger on his chin as he took it in.

Looking back he saw that the girl was still working on the dishes from making him dinner. He picked up a screw driver and began tinkering with one of the unfinished weapons. It was a wrist piece that looked like it was meant to stab.

"Are you watching cartoons?" Her voice asked him.

He turned and looked at her with a grin. "Not cartoons." He pointed the screw driver at the tv. "This is the Power Puff Girls. And they are awesome."

"Looks like cartoons to me." She walked closer to him and leaned on the work bench. "Did you fix that?" She asked him curiously.

"Hell no baby. I'm making it better. See?" He held it out to her. "I put a little spring in there so when you or your buddy punch out, it'll eject."

Teddy took it from him and put it around her wrist before making a jabbing motion. When she pulled it back it retracted back again. "Nice." She told him.

"Yeah…and if ya want I can hallow this little part out here so you can put a stake or whatever in it."

Teddy raised an eyebrow at him. "Coaldale silver cartridge maybe?"

Scud smirked at her. "I can do that."

Teddy found herself looking into his blue eyes again. She was finding that she liked this child man. "If you keep being useful I might be able to get Blade to let me keep you." She told him with a smile as she put the weapon back down on the bench. She patted him on the shoulder and looked back at the cartoons with a smile.

Scud watched her for a moment before pick up the gadget with a smirk. This was going to be easier and more fun than he thought. Teddy laughed as she watched Mojo Jojo on the screen. She was even prettier when she laughed. He couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind being this girls pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like this story please Read and Review! I know that this movie isn't as popular about some of the other shows that I write about but I know there are a lot of Norman Reedus lovers out there!**

**Chapter Two:**

Teddy flipped the grilled cheese she was making over in the pan. She was watching Scud out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know why Blade had told her to be careful before he went to shoot up his serum for the night. She had seen him all over while bandaging him up and taking care of him. There were no Glyphs on him. The guy hardly looked like he could do much damage.

He certainly couldn't sneak up on her. She could hear things on Whistlers old work bench moving around as he fiddled with the fired electrical wire and circuitry. She turned from the counter and watched him tinker for a moment before putting the sandwiches on plates and bringing one over to him.

"Why do you guys have all this shit anyway?" He asked her as she walked up to him.

Teddy shrugged. "Gadgets and weapon's that we've been designing to hunt vampire with. I'm not so good at it myself. We used to have someone with us that could do it." She frowned as she looked down at the stuff, thinking about Whistler. "He got taken."

Scud gave her a little nod as she held out the plate to him, not asking anymore questions. He didn't want to give anything away and he found that he didn't want to upset her. He hadn't expected that. "I'm pretty awesome with this kind of shit. Can I keep working on it?" He reached out and took the plate from her with a charming grin.

Teddy tilted her head to the side and looked at him. How…oddly convenient. "Sure." She said as his fingers brushed hers under the plate. "But you should eat first."

Scud frowned for a moment as he looked at the plate in his hand and shifted it to look at the fingers that had just brushed hers. They were tingling in an odd way. He swallowed as he looked back at her. He was watching him curiosly. "What did you do to me?" He asked slowly.

Teddy grinned, amused. "I was wondering if it was going to affect you. I've only given small amounts of my blood to people before. I'm told the affect of it can last a little while. It makes you hyper aware. Sometimes if I gave more to Whistler he said he could pick me out of a room full of people from a mile away for a few weeks."

"Huh…" He said. "So its really kind of dangerous for you."

She shrugged. "I guess. But if I haven't given it to you it would have taken to long for those tares in your stomach to heal up and you might have died."

He narrowed his eye slightly in confusion. "You didn't know me…what would that matter to you?"

Teddy frowned as she took in his confusion. Obviously he wasn't used to people who gave a fuck. "You're human…and all life is valuable."

Scud raised an eyebrow at her. Wow, for a super soldier that was a weird thing to say. "What are you?" He finally asked the question that was hanging in the air.

Teddy pursed her lips. She was never prepared for that question no matter how many times it was asked. "We don't know…I've never known. There is just a different mutation in my blood. It's not vampire. It's just…there I guess."

Scud nodded. It wasn't the answer that he was looking for but it was going to have to do for now. "Well thanks…"

Teddy gave him a little smile, looking up as Blade came down the stairs. "You ready?" The day walker asked.

She gave him a little nod before looking back at Scud. Blade was moving over to the weapons locker, leaving them alone again. "I have to go out hunting tonight. There have been some attacks in the city. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

"I'll find something to do." He told her, gesturing over to the work bench.

She nodded. "Just don't exert yourself too much. I can tell that my blood is still trying to repair some of your internal damage."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can you like…feel it in me or something?" He asked, curious.

She shook her head. "No. But your skin is red and I saw the issue under it. It works fast but it still may take some time."

He nodded. "Makes sense…be careful out there yeah?" He had seen her fighting with Blade and the way that she moved but he still couldn't get used to the idea of a five foot nothing girl taking on vampires.

* * *

"Blades got a follower." He reported back to Damaskinos while Blade and Teddy were out for the night.

Damaskinos raised an eyebrow. "A follower?" The vampire king frowned.

Scud shifted. He didn't know why he felt odd saying this. He knew when they sent him in that he would be reporting back about Blade but something about talking about Teddy with them made him uneasy. "Well more like a partner. A young girl. She's fast and smart…She's the one that patched me up. I don't think that she's entirerly human."

"Yes..." The ancient vampire murmured, walking around him. "I can smell her on you. What is she?"

Scud shook his head. "Don't know. I don't think she knows either. She's just a better fighter and faster than I've ever seen any human." He didn't want to tell them about the blood yet. Hopefully when he said that he could smell her on him that meant that he did realize that it was her blood pumping through his veins. "She likes me. I think that I can earn her trust. Blade seems really protective of her, always hovering around making sure I'm not touching her and shit. I'm sure he tells her everything."

Damaskinos considered for a moment. "Become part of the Daywalkers team as we had originally planned. If you can get close to the girl then she could be valuable." Scud nodded quickly. "Joshua." The king stopped him. "Just make sure you don't forget whose side you're on."

* * *

Scud tilted his head back on the sofa from watching his cartoons. Teddy had been out all night and from what he had seen in her attitude since she came back, it was a bad one. She hadn't spoken to him or Blade when she got back. It made him nervous, as if she might have an idea as to where he had been while they were out. She just went and showered, coming back down a little while later.

Now she was at her punching bag, attacking it viciously. Her hands and legs darted out, taking the bag like it was her worst enemy. She spun around and round house kicked it, flying into the air like a trained ninja. Scud watched upside down from his spot. She was a power house of taunt energy in baggy pants and a white wife beater tank. There was a thin line of sweat on her hair line as she went back at it, grunting a little from something other than the exertion. It was…sexy.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. When he opened them again she had stopped her assault and was holding the bag steady, her forehead pressed against it and her eyes squeezed shut. "Hey." He called out. "Come on over and relax with me girl."

She looked over at him and he could swear that her eyes were watering but she locked herself down quickly. She walked over to where he was sitting on the torn up old sofa and sat on the arm of it, perching. Scud watched as she began to unwrap the tape from her knuckles before looking back at the cartoons. "You wanna talk about last night?" He asked after a few minutes.

Teddy frowned. "You don't strike me as a deep conversation kind of guy." She told him as she tossed the tape away.

Scud grinned, his eyes locked on the TV to keep from looking at her. If he looked at her he might do something stupid. "I'm not…but you saved my life. It's the least I can do." She still stayed quiet and he let out a long breath, giving up.

Teddy let out a small sad smile. "I've just never been able to come to terms with not being able to save everyone." She told him after a few minutes. "Last night I was walking home and there was a woman. She was panicked, said her 11 year old son had wandered off. I helped her look for him." He looked back at her. That didn't sound so bad. "I found him in an alley a few blocks away with his throat torn open, drained. He'd only been missing for 30 minutes…and I couldn't find him in time."

She put her hands to her hair and Scud just couldn't stop himself. He reached out and touched her knee. She flinched for a moment but settled, looking up at him. "You're right." He murmured. "You can't save everyone…but you found me in time." He squeezed her knee. "You saved me."

"Blade saved you." She reminded him.

Scud's grip on her knee circled around to the back of it and pulled her fully onto the sofa with a little smirk. "Blade saved me from the suck heads in that tent but without you I would have bleed out. You saved me." He watched as she looked down at his hand below her knee, quirking at an eyebrow. "You don't like being touched."

She shook her head. "I'm not used to being touched." She told him carefully. Scud pulled his hand away and raised both of them up innocently. She looked down at her knee where his fingers and been stroking. "But I should get used to it if you're here right? I mean, human contact. I really haven't had that much of that. I've never really been around any humans for elongated periods of time except for Whistler."

Scud released the breath he had been holding since she started the stream of words. For a minute there his blood had stopped pumping at the idea of her wanting him to touch her. "That would probably be a good idea." He confirmed. "Come on, watch cartoons with me." He reached over and draped his arm over the back of the sofa around her shoulders. She was still curled up in a little ball, making herself appear even smaller then she was.

She relaxed as she sat on the sofa watching TV with the mechanic. She took note of everything, just like always. The soldier in her wouldn't quit. More than his arm she noticed the warmth of another living thing next to her. He was burning hot, radiating and she wasn't used to it.

"Ya know," Scud said after the first episode was over. "You kinda remind me of them."

She looked over at him with a little smile curving up the corners of her pink lips. "Of the Power Puff Girls?"

"Yeah, I mean you're all tiny and cute but a super soldier." She laughed making him smile. "I think that's what I'm gunna call you: Power Puff."

"Yeah, that's not demeaning at all." She scoffed sarcastically. She felt his finger brushing her arm and looked over at it with an involuntary smile at the little bit of heat spreading over her.

"It's not." He said, drawing her attention back to his face, his lips, his scruffy facial hair. He smirked as he saw her green eyes dart along his face. There was the girl under the super soldier. That's what he wanted to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Thank you for your review! I'm hoping that you're still reading this. I love Scud too! He's the best part of….everything. I wish he hadn't blown up which is part of the reason I'm writing this. No Teddy doesn't know that he's a spy. I know that I'm writing her smart and strong but I also hope that its coming across that she's actually super innocent because she's been sheltered. She's kind of like a 16 year old in a 21 year olds body.**

**JavaNut : Its always a pleasure to see your reviews and I hope you like this one like you like the STTD fan fic!**

**DiaDeLosMuertos : There are just not enough Scud fics out there and I love him. What is it with me and bad boys? Or is it just Reedus? :/**

**Chapter Three:**

Blade leaned up against the railing next to Teddy. She was resting her arms on the bars, looking down over the whole warehouse with appraising eyes. "Where's the boy?" He asked her.

Teddy shrugged and didn't look at him. "He went out to get some groceries and cloths. I couldn't keep him trapped in here forever."

Blade grunted. "You want him to come back." He observed.

Teddy licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I do." She looked up at Blade as he towered next to her, turning so that her back was on the rails. "Is it really bad Blade…that I want to be around humans? I've never really cared about being close to humans and now I've been thinking…"

"You don't want to be around humans." He said quickly. "You want to be around that boy." He sighed, thinking.

Teddy had been with them since she was 6 years old. She hadn't been able to go to school with the other kids or get close to many people. They moved around so much to track their prey and she was so…different. She was too fast and too smart to be human. But she was still human. He glanced over at her. She was still a 21 year old girl with the mind of a rebellious teenager. Sometimes he forgot about that. It was his own fault she was having her stage of rebellion now and not when she was younger. Whistler and he had never really given her time to be a kid.

"Maybe Whistler and I were wrong to keep you separated from the rest of the world for so long. If we hadn't, you'd know what kind of man that boy is."

Teddy tried to hold back her laugh. She really tried hard, but it came spilling out so quickly and loud that it made Blade turn to her. "You mean that he's a horn dog?" Blade gave a slow straight face nod which only made Teddy laugh harder, reaching out to steady herself on Blade's arm. "You think I don't know that?" She asked Blade once she had caught her breath. "I'm not stupid Blade. The kid is a straight up horny bastard! I don't need to have gone to high school or college to see that! But he's also a talented mechanic and let's face it, we need that." She paused. "I want to keep him." She finally said seriously.

Blade raised an eyebrow at her. "Keep him?" He repeated.

She nodded, curls bouncing. "Like I said, he's a good mechanic . I checked him everywhere for a glyph and it's not there so he's not a familiar. He just has poor taste in women. And, I mean, you've already given him the speech."

"What speech?"

Teddy smirked and took Blades sun glasses from him, putting them on along with a caricature of his stern expression. "Forget all you thought you knew," She said in a too-deep, gravelly voice. "Vampires exist."

Blade snatched back his sun glasses and gave her a little pop on the back of the head. "You think you're really cute don't you?" He muttered turning away and walking down the stairs.

"You know I'm fucking adorable!" She called after him. He didn't respond. "So can I keep him!" She shouted out once he had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Blade looked back up at her. _"IF_ he comes back he's your responsibility. You'll feed him, train him, patch him up when he gets hurt. If we have an understanding on that he can stay."

Teddy grinned. "You want me to clean out his litter box too?" She joked.

Blade finally let out a little smile. He had to admit, she was funny. She'd picked up her jabbing humor from Whistler at an early age. "Yes." He told her.

* * *

Scud came back to the warehouse to find Teddy in her small infirmary, restocking some of Blades 'medication'. She turned to see him standing there and a smile broke out on her face. "Wow, you actually came back." She said.

Scud couldn't help but grin back at her. "Yeah." He told her. He wasn't sure if he had just come back because of his little mission anymore. Even if he had, her being there was definitely going to make the whole thing more bearable. "I brought you back something." He walked up and sat down a box next to her on the table. He opened the box and stuffed one of the treats into his mouth.

"Donuts?" She laughed. He nodded vigorously. "Josh, I can't eat that shit!"

"Why the hell not?" He asked through a mouthful.

Teddy gestured to herself. "Soldier." She reminded him. "That stuff isn't good for me. How am I supposed to jump roof tops if I'm stuffed full of artificial flavoring and sugar?"

"Oh come on!" He insisted. "One isn't going to hurt you."

Teddy pursed her lips and picked up a donut, taking a bite and literally wincing. "Oh my god that's so sweet!" She squeezed her eyes shut.

He laughed at her. "So I take it soldiers in Blade's army don't drink or smoke pot either?" He asked, taking the rest of her donut and eating it himself. It wasn't too sweet to him. But then again he had seen how she ate over the past few days. It was unnaturally healthy, all fruits and veggies. No meat. Nothing processed.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I can drink." She told him. "I even go out to clubs sometimes. I have to find a release somewhere." She didn't want to tell him that it wasn't just for release but to be close to other people too. He didn't look like he believed her.

"But not smoking." He said with a smirk. "God you're such a…._good girl_ Power Puff."

She made a face at him. "It's not like I could ever get my hands on it Stoner Boy." She told him. "You think Blade would just go out and buy me pot?"

Scud laughed and leaned back against the table. "Guess I'll have to teach you when you have the time."

Teddy looked at him closely, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. She had the feeling that he wasn't. She wouldn't mind a little bit of corruption. Deviance was always fun.

"I talked to Blade." She said, switching the tone of the conversation. "He said that you could stay if you wanted to…get some revenge for being gutted."

Scud glanced up at her. She had opened the door for him. That's what he had wanted after all. So why did he feel so guilty? "I wouldn't mind taking out a couple of suck heads." He confirmed, taking a joint out of his pocket. He lit it up quickly as he watched her, curious as to how she would react. "Wouldn't mind corrupting you a little either."

She laughed and pulled herself up onto the table next to him. "Show me." She told him.

He smirked and pulled on his joint before giving it to her. Her slender fingers took it from him and held it up in front of her lips. "What do I do?"

"Just inhale like you would a cigarette." She rolled her eyes at him. Apparently he wasn't grasping the fact that she hadn't even done that before. He laughed as he got it. "Okay. Just inhale, take it into your lungs. It's going to hurt and you're going to cough but it will be worth it."

He watched as she did, instantly coughing and gagging as she took a huge hit. He should have told her to go slow but he'd forgotten and he wanted to see what a super soldier looked like high. He patted her back, his hands coming to rest on her knees after she had stopped. She didn't tense up this time.

"Shit!" she muttered. "That's just as bad as the donut!"

"Do it again." He told her with a mirth filled grin.

She did as she was told, not gagging as much. She closed her sparkling green eyes. "Oh shit…" She murmured.

Scud could instantly feel her body relax more and moved in between her legs, hands still resting on her knees. "There it is…you like that?" He asked, surprised at how his voice was coming out kind of deep.

"Yeah." She opened her eyes back to him. "You're going to be the death of me. I can tell."

Scud felt like he had been dosed in water when she said it. He knew she didn't know but it still hurt to think about it. "I sure hope not." He took another hit of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Teddy was leaning over him as he lay on the cold metal exam table with an arm behind his head. Her hair was pulled back into a messy loose bun. A few of the strands fell out and tickled his stomach as she leaned over him, checking his stomach wounds with expert hands.

He had been worried about this but her little fingers were doing wonders for his relief. They traveled along his ribs first, then down to his upper stomach and then lower. She hadn't bothered to put on gloves since she said she had basically been bathed in his blood when Blade brought him to her anyway. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

She looked up at his face as she checked, seeing him shut his eyes and chew on his lower lip. "Does that hurt?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah, just tickles." He muttered, a hitch of laughter in his voice.

Teddy pushed her lips together to keep from laughing too. "You're looking good." She told him. "The scaring is….minimal compared to what could have happened." Truth be told there was a lot of scaring but she knew that it could have been much, much worse for him. He could not have a stomach right now.

He grunted his acknowledgment. "Where'd you learn to do all this anyway?" He asked, trying hard not to get aroused as her fingers probed his lower stomach gently. Nothing was more of a turn off then hearing a girls boring back story in his experience. He could still feel the tingles of her blood running through his body wherever she touched. It was almost like a little electrical current shooting out of him to be connected to her. He needed some kind of distraction.

Teddy shrugged as she looked at the pale flesh. "I read. I never really went to school or anything. Everything I know I know from private study. Whistler and Blade found me when I was a little girl. I don't remember any of it. Just what they told me. I was one of Whistlers little pet projects, family killed, left under the bed, tragic story shit." She told him, keeping any emotion out of her voice. It was a dead horse to her. She didn't remember that life. She didn't know what it was like to be a normal girl so what was the point in getting upset over something that could have sucked? "And we needed a doctor so it was just sort of an open roll that I had to learn how to fill."

"That's it?" He asked. Not as much of a turn off as he thought it would be. Damn.

She shrugged and sat on the table next to him. He turned his head to look at her next to him, both hands now behind his head. "I heal differently. I wanted to find out why." She told him. "And, I mean, I never have, but I've figured out how which is a good start."

Scud gave a little nod. "Guess so." He muttered. "You're really good at it you know, this whole healing and taking care of people thing. I can still feel it…your blood. How long will I be able to still feel when you're close?"

She turned to him and looked down at his boyish face. She felt one of his hands reach from behind his head to grip her thigh again. He seemed to like touching her…or was this what all people were like when they had human friends? "I don't know." Was that her voice catching? What the hell was going on with her? "I gave you more than I've ever given anyone else before; a full pint. It could take a while."

Scud nodded. "I'm okay with that." His hand gave her a little squeeze as he pulled himself up, leaning close to her with one arm behind him, propping himself up. He needed a distraction, needed to get away from her before he did something stupid, like tell her the truth. Her big green eyes were almost yanking it from his chest. "You should show me some of that stuff downstairs so I can start getting ideas."

Teddy nodded and looked away from him quickly. He was relieved that it wasn't just him that was getting all 'bothered'. "Good idea."

"Garlic, Silver, Stakes and sunlight." Teddy told Scud once they had gotten downstairs, picking up one of the swords and swinging it around expertly. "And any combination of the four."

"How about an Ultra Violet filter for the scope on your gun?" He asked, rummaging through the supplies that were scattered everywhere.

Teddy crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him. He was a scruffy sort of handsome and she liked it. More then that he was smart; something that she was definitely finding to be a turn on. "Could work. I'd be willing to test it."

Scud nodded. "So how do you like to kill?" He looked up at her as he heard a low growl immerge from her throat. It wasn't like Blades. It was a contained little noise that he could picture her using in between the sheets.

"I don't kill." She told him. "I hunt. And sometimes I slay."

Scud grinned at this. "Okay…so Blade has his sword so he's a mid range fighter."

Teddy sighed and nodded. "I'm close range." She muttered to him. "I'm best in hand to hand combat."

Scud nodded and lit up a joint as he started pulling out things that he could use from various piles. "So if I made you a sniper rifle with stakes or silver bullets in it you wouldn't be as down with that?"

Teddy considered. "I would use it in the right circumstances but I prefer hand to hand."

Scud exhaled as he looked at her. "Distance is safer." He found himself saying. Something inside him just didn't like the idea of the little girl standing that close to something that could kill her.

Teddy frowned at him for a moment. "I like that they know my face when I kill them." She told him honestly.

Scud grunted a sound of acknowledgment. "Admirable." He said. "Hand to hand weapons it is. I'll see if I can rig up some new stuff for you to try tonight."

Teddy gave him a little smile. "I'm not hunting tonight." She told him. "Every month Blade gives me a night off to go out and just have fun."

Scud smiled at her. "So what are you going to do?" He said, looking up and down her body. She was dressed differently tonight clad in a pair of tight leather pants and a red tank top that showed of just the smallest amount of skin on her lower stomach. Training definitely did her body good.

Teddy felt a little embarrassed for some reason. "Dance," She told him. "Wanna come?"

Scud shook his head. "I don't dance." He told her, eyes still taking in her toned little body. He might make an exception if it meant getting up on that. She shrugged and turned to leave.

He starred after her, watching her walk, the sway of her hips tantalizing. "Fuck me…" He muttered. "But I drink!" He called out before she left. He tossed his welding torch down and chased after her.

* * *

Blade came back to the warehouse right before sun rise. He could hear Teddy's music playing and knew that she was home from her night out too. He hadn't expected what he saw when he came in though.

Scud and Teddy were sitting on the sofa, close to each other with their hands out. Scud smiled, his placed almost palm to palm with each other, his under hers. He was trying to slap them before she pulled away. She was winning of course.

He tried to distract her by holding her eyes with his. Once he knew that he had her full attention drawn to him, he whipped out his hands but again she pulled them away quickly with a laugh.

"Damn girl!" He shouted angrily, making her laugh harder. "How the hell do you do that!"

Teddy grinned at him. "You bite down on your joint right before you strike dumb dumb!" She took it from him and inhaled a long hit right before she noticed Blade walking over to them. "Welcome home big bro!"

Blade bent down to her neck and inhaled long and deep. Scud felt his body tense. He knew that the day walker wouldn't drink from her but the idea was sickening.

"You're drunk." He growled at Teddy. "And…high." He glared at Scud. It was pretty obvious who was responsible for the second part.

Teddy staggered up. "No! I'm VERY drunk. Come on Blade…it's my night off!"

Blade frowned at her for a moment. "How did you get back?" He asked the girl he had helped raise as a sister.

"Josh drove me." She said.

Blade looked over at Scud with a grunt. "He is drunk too." He pointed out.

"Nope." Scud told him. "I'm just really high. I didn't drink nearly as much as she did. Girl was putting it back like it was her 21 birthday."

"And considering I spent my 21st birthday waist deep in vampire ash I really don't think it's that big of a problem." She told Blade, who just sighed and looked from one to the other.

"B…you've got to know," Scud got up and put an arm around Teddy's waist. "I'd never let anything happen to Power Puff here. She saved my life."

Blade gave a curt nod, not too happy about the situation but not willing to make a big deal out of it either. Teddy wrapped her arms around Josh's waist and gave him a tight hug as Blade walked off. "Sleep it off!" He yelled over his shoulder at the two of them.

Scud smiled down at the girl holding onto him before picking her up and flipping her over, getting a moan from her at her change in equilibrium. "B-man is right. Time to get you to bed." He desperately wanted to join her but after seeing her like this he wasn't sure if Blade wouldn't come in and rip his dick off if he tried.

Whatever, he thought. He'd done worse things to get laid before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Waky waky," Scud said leaning over the hung over girl. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her face trying to banish him. "Come on Power Puff." He shook her a little bit. "You need breakfast or you're going to be sick all day." He pulled the pillow away, followed for the covers.

He wasn't ready for what he found under it. She was a tom boy with the body of a model, clad in a huge Rancid t-shirt and a pair of black lace panties. The shirt hand come up a little as she slept, sliding up so that he could see all of her tone thighs and part of her stomach. He hadn't been seeing things last night while she danced; her navel piercing was evident now. Her skin was a creamy olive color. He gulped at the sight of her. There was nothing sexier than a girl in a man's shirt.

"Josh, no!" She groaned, flipping over onto her stomach to hide in the mattress.

He tried really hard not to look at her ass. "Come on girl!" He grabbed her ankles and dragged her out of the bed as she groaned, clawing at the bed to stay put until her had pulled her totally onto the floor. "Put some pants on. I'm going to get you some pancakes!"

Teddy grudgingly pulled herself up and looked at the man. How could he be intoxicated practically all the time (one way or another) and still keep going? She didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want to get out of bed for the rest of her life.

"Fine…" She muttered walking into the bathroom with a clean white shirt and jeans. "But we're taking my car. That van smells like sex and skank."

Scud leaned against the bathroom door frame, peeking in to see her changing with a devilish grin. "As it should."

He'd thought about taking her in the van last night. She was so sexy, covered in a light layer of sweat glistening off her skin. When she had wrapped her arms around him outside the club to support herself, she hand pressed against him, her slender hips coming into contact with his. He didn't even think she knew that she did it. He had driven home with a massive hard on.

"My head is killing me." She muttered as they walked out to the lot about half an hour later.

"Not surprising." He muttered as she walked up to a car covered in a large black tarp. "I didn't know you had a car."

"That's 'cause it's been stalling out on me a lot." She muttered. "Like I said, I'm not a mechanic. But it should be able to get us to an Ihop." She pulled the tarp away to reveal and beautiful white classic Plymouth Barracuda.

"Shit." Scud muttered, looking at it and rubbing the back of his neck. "Teddy, this car is awesome!" He finally laughed. Yeah, a classical muscle car suited her personality, especially in white. Half feminine, half bad ass.

Teddy smiled proudly. "I bought it for a steal about 2 months before we found you. Probably cause the damn thing is defective."

"Not defective. It just needs a bit of TLC." Scud lifted the hood and looked down into it. "Looks like you need some new spark plugs." He reached his hand in. "Could use a new hose…" He rubbed his thumb against his lip as he leaned down, giving Teddy a chance to study him.

She smiled as she watched him, his body tensing as he moved. He pulled off his jacket and started to work on some of the wires. She licked her lips as she watched his arms move, biceps flexing, hands moving expertly.

He glanced back at her with a smirk. She was checking him out! He knew there was more then a little devil in there. "Come here. I'll show you what's wrong with it." She came over to him, loathed to leave the vantage point that she had. He put a hand on her hip and dropped his finger to indicate where she needed to look. "Right there…you need a new starter." She leaned closer to see and he slipped behind her, holding onto her waist.

"I don't know anything about this." She reminded him just before she felt his hot breath hit her neck. An involuntary shiver ran over her, causing her to brace her hands on the front of the car.

"I'll fix it for you." Scud murmured in her ear. It wasn't a big sacrifice for him considering he's do anything she said.

She felt her breath catching as she leaned back into his chest. "You don't have to do that." She breathed.

Scud smiled to himself at the sound of her voice catching. He could tame this little super soldier. Hell, he was pretty sure he already had. "I want to." He told her, running his nose behind her ear. He wanted to hear her breath catch again.

"Breakfast." She said suddenly, pulling away to him. He instantly felt the air rush in and get cold where she had been. He slipped into the passenger seat as she turned the keys a few times, willing it to start with her verbal undying love.

Scud laughed. "We can stop at a shop…pick you up a new starter. I should be able to find you some new spark plugs laying around here." He said once she had gotten it started.

Scud was right. Pancakes really did help her hang over, then again so did being out in the fresh air. She had gulped down orange juice like no ones business. Scud watching her eat the whole time. He was making her be bad and she knew it. She hadn't eaten stuff like this before him, hadn't smoked, hadn't drank nearly as much as she did last night.

There was a little auto shop right next store so they didn't have to worry about starting the car again.

Scud was proud when they walked into the store and every head lifted to check out the hotty he had just walked in with. He swung his arm over her shoulders. His body language said it all. _That's right fuckers. She's here with me. _He pulled her body close to him before guiding them over to the section that he wanted. He felt the eyes of the other grease monkey's following her. He looked at the shelf, trying to find what he needed.

"Anything I can help you guys with?" One of the sales people asked. Scud glanced up. The greasy Russian was leering at her in an obvious way but she didn't seem to notice or care. The man was about 3 times her size but it was daylight so he was human. She probably didn't have to worry, Scud reminded himself. She took out vampires. One horny human was no problem.

"He knows what he's looking for." Teddy said with a little smile on her lips, nodding over to Scud.

The Russian looked over at Scud with a sneer. "Don't look like he knows too much." He drawled.

Teddy raised an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't matter what he looks like, because he does. Thanks for your help." Her words were blunt and final, making Scud feel a little proud that she was standing up for him.

"I can help you out a lot more sweet heart." His suggestive words came right as his hand jetted out and grabbed her arm. She went ridged instantly.

Scud looked up sharply. "Woo bro. She doesn't like being touched."

Teddy gritted her teeth, trying to remember that she didn't have the night to escape into. This was the world of civilians. It wouldn't be any good to chop his head off right now.

"She doesn't seem to mind." The Russian spat at him. He let out a roar of pain as Teddy's composure broke down and she twisted his arm out of his socket in one fluid motion. It was almost graceful the way she did it.

She winced the moment she did, letting his body drop to the floor as he whimpered in pain. She looked up at Josh who was looking at her with a 'what the hell?' look. "Ops." She said innocently.

Scud face broke into a grin. "I warned him." He reminded her, picking out the starter he needed and stepping over the massive Russians form. He tossed his arm over her shoulder again, thoroughly enjoying that he was the only one she let touch her. "Later big boy!" He called over to the man as they walked out

* * *

.Blade walked into the ware house after being out for the night to find Teddy working on his serum. Scud was sitting on the counter smoking a cigerrette and watching her. She smiled as she talked with him. He could see her getting looser with Scud, less super soldier and more 21 year old girl.

Blade felt a low growl emerge from his throat and they both looked up. Scud quickly looked down but Teddy just smiled at him and shook her head. "Scud, car needs work." He told him.

Scud nodded and pulled himself from the counter, giving Teddy a little fake bow and kissing her hand. "You got it B." He told him.

Teddy laughed and went back to cooking dinner. "Hurry up! I want to go out soon!" She called after the childish mechanic.

Blade leaned against the counter next to her. "Getting cozy with him I see."

Teddy grinned as she stirred their pasta dinner. "He's funny." She told him. "Like a big dirty kid."

Blade grunted. "Doesn't look at you like a kid would." He muttered.

She smirked and leaned her back against the counter next to him. "Has any man ever looked at me like that?" She asked him with a small smirk. She propped her foot up as she considered Scud over Blades car.

"You like him." Blade muttered.

Her lips twinged up and she looked down at her feet. "He's a good mechanic…and like I said he's funny." She turned back to her work.

Blade looked at her. "Be careful."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Come on Blade. He's been here for a few months and hasn't done anything bad besides trying to get in my pants." Blade shot her a look that said getting into her pants was enough of an infraction. "If he really wanted to hurt us all he would have to do would be to cut one of the hoses on the cars." Blade sighed. "And I like him. That should be enough of a reason for you to trust him right?"

Blade looked down at her. "Fine…" He growled.

She stood up again and gave Blade a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Love you for trying to protect me Big Brother." She told him, calming him down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunnymuffins: Thank you! I love the Scud character and voice! He's like a big dirty stoner kid! I love that.**

**JavaNut: Yes she is! I love my bad ass girls! As you could probably tell. **

**If you are following or reading this please please please review! I love reviews. Also I am trying to decide if I should have Scud go through with betraying Blade or turn back to the light. Let me know what you think either through review or PM. **

**Chapter Six:**

He was going to have to find other things to tell Damaskino's: More things about Blade and his operations, anything to distract them from Teddy. He had tried to keep her out of most of the intelligence he was giving them for the past 4 months. He had told them that she was a little girl who was good with a gun. But that was about it. Still they were curious. He knew that they didn't believe him. But then again he could tell them that she was the best fighter in the world as long as they didn't know about the healing power of her blood.

Scud looked over at where she was talking to someone on her cell phone. It was just before dusk and they were outside, he working on her car and her having a heated conversation in Russian. She paced as she talked, nodding from time to time. She had a lot of nervous energy pinned up in that tiny body of hers. He noticed that she was almost constantly moving, like a shark through the water. It was no wonder that they had made her in a hunter. Who knows what she would do if she didn't have a nightly task that took up so much energy. He could like of a few ways to keep her levels down and tire her out.

He shook his head and looked back down at her engine. If they found out that she was different they would pull her wings off like a fly. She was nothing more than a science experiment to them. He knew that he should have been smarter when he first came here. He should have just jerked off thinking about her or screwed her and then ignored her. He shouldn't have talked to her or gotten to know her. It just made the whole situation so much harder now that she called him her friend and he knew that he liked her.

He glanced up again as she hung up the phone. "Got a job." She told him walking over. When she said it he saw her muscles relax now that she knew she was going to be out hunting tonight. It was like watching a snake uncoil. "I'm going to need anything that you want to test that can be easily concealed."

"Cars all done." He whipped off his hands with a greasy rag and raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I come?"

She gave him a strange look before turning to go back into the warehouse. "You can watch." She called back to him. Scud grinned to himself and followed her in.

"Blade!" She called out as they walked through the warehouse. She stopped at Scud's work bench, picking up her knives and gun. Blade appeared at the top of the steps, looking down at her questioningly. "They're using Marcus's bar as a hunting ground again."

Blade gave a curt nod. "We'll bait them this time." He told her. "Go get changed."

"Bait them?" Scud asked only to be ignored.

"Josh wants to come and see." Teddy told him, nodding over her shoulder to Scud. "He can stay on the roof as a look out. I'd feel better that way. We don't know how many there are. I feel like I have to go down there and clean house once a week." Again Blade nodded.

* * *

Scud sat on the top of the roof, looking over the ledge with Blade beside him. Teddy had come on her own before hand. Apparently the guy Marcus who owned the bar had to talk and wanted to her before hand. He knew why. Every red blooded man in the world wanted to have Teddy's attention for some reason, himself included. There were probably even a few cold blooded men that did. He didn't think it was another superpower; she was just so damned cute. He leaned on the crumbling stone and watched the ally.

"What, so we just wait?" He asked Blade.

The day walker shook his head. "They've used this as a hunting ground before but have managed to get away before we got here. Sometimes there will be five or six. That's why I want her to have back up…we don't know how many there will be a night. This time we use live bait." He nodded down to the bar's back door.

Scud looked over and saw Teddy coming out. It was pretty obvious who the bait was. She was wearing a black knee high dress that was perfectly fitted to her little body, the top tight and the bottom flaring out in a cute little tutu way. She looked like a patron to the bar, just outside for a smoke break. Small, weak looking, innocent, pretty…perfect vampire tackle. He gulped at the thought.

She looked up at the roof and smiled slightly, giving them a little wink before leaning up against the wall. She didn't have to wait too long before she heard scuffling around her. She licked her lips and held her silver knives in between her fingers. "Come on…" She whispered. "Come get me."

Two pairs of nocturnal eyes came out of the shadows, stalking around her on both sides. "Hey pretty girl…" One hissed, baring his fangs. Teddy made a little fake whimper, playing innocent.

"Want to play with us?" The other snickered.

"I'm not so good at playing nice with others." She said weakly slipping off her high heels. It wasn't a lie. She was definitely not good at playing nice. She whipped out the knives as the one behind her charged, slitting his throat with the silver and making him explode into a pile of ash.

She spun around to the other, blocking a few of his strikes easily as Blade jumped down from the roof. Scud watched, impressed as she blocked each of the blows with ease. She was actually laughing at some points, taunting the vampire to come closer to her. She probably could have put it down in a minute but she liked hand to hand and was taking her time. Truth be told she might have been showing off a little bit for Scud.

"Day walker." The vampire hissed out when he saw Blade.

Blade let out a mirth filled grin. "I'm not the one you should be worried about." He pointed back at Teddy.

The vampire spun back at Teddy, scratching up her arm right before she thrust her knife up and under his chin. He exploded as well, the wind blowing his ash through Teddy's hair.

Scud let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as Teddy looked up at him. She gave him a thumbs up as her arm healed the scratch almost instantly, skin crawling back into place. He grinned down at her.

"I don't know about you but I could use something to eat." She called up as she and Blade went to pull any weapons that they could find off the vampires. There weren't many. They after all weren't pure bloods and didn't seem to be part of a larger pack so they were just out for the night to eat.

"I think I could go more for a drink after watching you do that." Scud climbed down the fire escape as she stood up, his heart still pounding in his chest. "You have vampire in your hair." He told her with a smirk, reaching out and ruffling the long waves. She laughed. "And you are such a bad ass." He growled, pulling her closer until Blade let out a sound of warning. They pulled apart but she was still grinning at him with that cute expression on her little face.

"Finish up your rounds. There's only an hour until sunrise." Blade told her, watching as she used Scuds arm for balance while pulling back on her black heels. "Scud can drive himself home."

"Sounds like a plan B." Scud winked at her, both knowing that their constant flirting was making Blade crazy. But he put up with it. He knew his little sister and knew that despite her tendency to like going out, clubbing and drinking, she was a very responsible and smart girl. She could take care of herself.

She nodded and looked back at Scud. "Meet me at Ihop at sunrise?" She asked him and he nodded quickly. It had become their little tradition. Every night she would go out hunting and he would meet her when the sun rose for breakfast. He had to admit, he liked the time. She always came back covered in a thin layer of sweat and dirt, but with her eyes bright and her energy dwindling from her night out 'on the town,' as she called it. Sometimes she would lean up against him while they ate and doze. It felt so normal.

She smiled and pushed herself up to give him a soft peek on the cheek before fist bumping Blade and disappearing up the fire escape and onto the roofs. He could see her jump the gap over them after a moment and swallowed. Okay now he was glad that he hadn't screwed her then left her. She could easily kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunnymuffins: Thank you doll! I hope that you're liking it!**

**JavaNut: Me too. Oddly enough I think its a turn on for Scud to be with a women that can squash him!**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Blade!"

Scud looked up from his work bench to see Teddy coming into the warehouse. She was clad all in black to help shadow her in the dead of night. She was thin and tone, working her leather pants like a street walker with class. Scud loved looking at her, even after being there almost a year. He tried to hide it though. Despite her ability to take out a street full of suck heads by herself, the day walker was protective of her, as if she was his own little sister.

"He ain't back." Scud yelled over to her, leaning on the bench and taking his screw driver to the newest project he was working on.

"Josh…" He didn't notice she had come up to him. He looked up at her and instantly dropped the screw driver as he saw her uncover a gash on her side, her hands covered with blood.

"Shit!" He muttered, running to the other side of the room to and grabbing the first aid kit. He almost dropped it in his hast. "Shit! Fuck!" He muttered as he came back over to where she had pulled herself up to sit on his work bench.

"It's not that bad." She assured him. She tried to make her voice come out comforting but it just sounded gritty and weak.

Scud helped her pull off her jacket and yanked up her shirt, making her gasp in pain as the fabric was pulled from the wound. "Yeah right." Scud said sarcastically as he began to clean the gash. "Blades gunna fucking kill me." He muttered, glancing behind her and seeing her arms shaking from pain. He pushed the equipment from his bench in a swift action. "Lean back." He told her. She looked at him questioningly as the wrenches and tools fell to the ground. "You're shaking. Just do it."

Teddy let out a hiss as she leaned back. Scuds rough hands ran down her body, holding down the other side of her stomach as he washed and bandaged the wound, the white gauze turning pink and then stopping.

He grabbed her hand and helped her sit up when he had finished. He handed her a few pain killers and a bottle of water. She refused at first. "You're only human Power Puff." He reminded her and she took one of the pills and downed it. "There's a good girl. What the hell happened?" He asked her. Teddy, despite her vanilla name, almost never got hurt. There was hardly a thing in this world that could take her down.

Teddy looked down at the tattered remains of her black tank top before looking up into his curious blue eyes. She liked Scud…a lot. That's why she used his real name, to get a rise out of him. "Seven." She told him. "My intel told me there was only four. The other three jumped me…but I got them." She smirked but it quickly turned into a wince when she pulled herself off the table.

"Miss stubborn." He told her with a smirk. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up to her room. Her body was soft and warm against him and her arms clung around him tightly, still shaking. He was having a hard time ignoring it.

"I've got to report to Blade when he gets back." She told him as he helped her flop into the bed. She wrapped an arm around him to regain her balance but pulled them both down instead. Scud grunted as he landed on top of her, hips molding into hers and chests pressed together.

"I'll let him know." Scud laughed over her little body, pulling away just the slightest bit. "If you wanted to get me into bed girl, you only had to ask."

She laughed too, her thoughts clouded by the medication he had given her. She smiled up at him. "I like your face." She told him with a smile. Scud starred down at her in surprise. He had seen her laugh childishly with Blade and him before, that innocence of a child that she had never gotten a chance to be showing through. He had never thought it could be so hot though. "I like your little nose." She took it in between her fingers, making him snort and her laugh again.

He grinned. "Yours ain't so bad either." He told her, taking her hand away from his face and pinning it above her head. "You know Blade is going to kill me if he finds us like this." He told her. Teasing Blade was one thing but if he came in here and saw him with Teddy pinned under him, his erection growing, there would be hell to pay. She was off limits and he knew that, but that didn't keep her out of his dreams or his dirty alone-time in the shower.

Teddy smiled lightly at him. "You think I'd let him hurt you?" She asked.

Scud laughed. "You're drugged." He murmured. He watched as fear sparked in her eyes. She suddenly seemed to realize that she was pinned and helpless. He smirked and laughed, tossing his head back. "Don't you trust me Power Puff?"

She looked up at him with her hazed green eyes. "Yes." She muttered. "I trust you Josh."

He licked his lips and look down at her. It was like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped over his head. His high from the pot and from her was now officially gone. He had to fix this.

* * *

"What of the girl?" Damaskinos asked him.

Scud shrugged. "Still alive and kicking ass." He said. "She doesn't know anything about me though. Doesn't have a clue."

"And your relationship with her?" The ancient vampire asked.

Scud ran his middle finger across his bottom lip, nervously. "She thinks we're friends." He finally said. "She told me that she and Blade are looking for the old man. Not much more then that though. Don't think that there's all that much to tell. That's their mission just like it has been since I got there."

Damaskinos considered. "What are her weakness's?" He asked.

Scud shifted nervously and look at the other vampires around him. _Me, _he thought to himself. He was her weakness and he knew it. She liked him and would probably do just about anything to keep him safe. He could still feel her when she was close. When they went out and she would met him he'd know she pulled into the parking lot before she came through the door.

"Same as Blade…Whistler." He told the king. It wasn't a total lie. He knew that they would use him against her and he didn't want to think about the consequences…for either of them.

"I am disappointed Joshua." The king scolded. "I would think that there would be something special about her if the Day walker keeps her so close."

Scud shivered a little at the tone of his voice. "She's…important to him. She's fast…powerful." He paused, reconsidering his position. "When you take Blade…she could be helpful." The king raised his eyebrow. "She knows a lot of shit about medicine and vampire biology." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "She's special…she could be a lot of help. She could be kept safe…as a pet maybe?"

Damaskinos looked at him considering. "I will take it into account. Be gone." He waved him off.


	8. Chapter 8

**JavaNut: Poor Scud….so sexually frustrated, yet willing to get himself torn apart by vampire whores.**

**Sunnymuffins: Awwww…I'm glad you like it!**

**Chapter Eight:**

"Do you always have to play that music?" Scud asked as he turned in a screw on one of his gadgets. Her beach summer music had been playing all day. Sublime dominated it, their up beat bops about smoking and fucking ringing in his ears, filling his head with naughty little thoughts. Mostly about the girl he was with…okay all of them were about Teddy.

He'd been thinking about her like that a lot lately. Imagining her while he was in the shower gripping himself. He knew it was his own fault. He shouldn't have kept peeking at her when she was changing or in the shower. He didn't even need porn these days and he had her to thank for that. He wondered if she was letting him. She had to know that he was there sometimes…she was meant to be the soldier of the bunch. But then again she let her guard down around him.

He felt better thinking about it now that he hadn't gone for two weeks to report to his vampire masters. He knew there were probably going to be some dire consequences but as long as he stayed in the warehouse he had the feeling he was the safest he could be.

Teddy was sitting on a work bench not far from him, tiddling with one of his many contraptions. She smiled to herself as he looked up at her. "Do you always have to watch that shit?" She asked him, nodding to the monitor playing Power Puff Girls. "Besides, I like the idea of an endless summer."

"Point taken." He laughed, pushing himself off his elbows and walking closer to her. "Speaking of getting an endless summer…" He pulled a joint out of his vest and twiddled it in front of her.

"I don't smoke cigarette's." She reminded him.

Scud grinned and stepped in between her legs. "It's not a cigarette." He told her as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Teddy considered. "Only if you're willing to share." She told him. She'd noticed that he was staying in the warehouse more but he seemed so much more loose that she really couldn't complain. She felt relaxed here too.

Scud handed her the joint and fished in his pocket for a second for his lighter. "I'm always willing to share with you. Anything you want from me," He lit her up and watched as she pulled on the joint with her full lips. "All you have to do is ask."

She smiled as she felt the first wave of her hit move her brain around before putting an arm around his neck. "You know Josh. I think that you're trying to seduce me."

Scud laughed and took a hit himself. "I've been trying to seduce you since I could walk again." He reminded her. "And you flirt back…but other than that…" he rested his hand on her thigh.

She smiled slightly and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Sorry Josh…I like flirting with you but I'm not your type of girl."

Scud looked at her in surprise, before running his hand through her hair. They had always touched each other. He loved that he was the only one who was allowed to. He didn't have a problem with it and neither did she seeing as she was the one to fix him up when Blade brought him to her. It was always teasing…never serious or intimate. Not like this.

"You're exactly my type of girl." He murmured, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Josh…" She breathed. "You don't know everything about me."

He ran his hands up her thighs and looked into her bright green eyes. "I know you're smart, fast and unbelievable sexy…are you blushing?" He grinned at the pink in her cheeks.

"No!" She protested, taking the joint from him and taking another hit, hoping that it hid her embarrassment.

Scud stepped away quickly from his comfortable place in between her legs as the warehouse door opened and Blade's car came through. "Lock up your daughters, the dark knight has returned."

Teddy jumped off the table and ran over to Blade as he opened the trunk revealing the man that had trained her. "You found him!" She said. She went to run her hand over his face. Scud grabbed her hand right before Whistler bit her.

"Woo baby." He muttered. "You know better than that. You didn't kill him?"

"Give me a hand." Blade told Scud.

He walked up to her room after he was done helping Blade get Whistler into the room she used. She was sitting on her bed, her head on her knees, breathing hard. He leaned against the door frame, smoke in hand and watched her, rubbing his bottom lip. She finally looked up at him, tears smearing her cheeks and eyes red. He had never seen her cry, not in a whole year. Even when she got hurt she didn't cry. He had assumed that she didn't know how. It was disconcerting.

He came over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Hey, hey." He put a hand on her shoulder and gripped, bringing her to lean on him. "None of that Power Puff." He told her. "What's all this about? I've never seen tears from you."

She nuzzled her head into his neck, breathing in his smoky scent for comfort. "I want him to come back…and I'm afraid he won't. I'm afraid that we'll have to do what you said…put him down."

He wrapped his arms around her fully, pulling her totally against him. His fingers ran through her hair. "You know that B is gunna do everything he can." He didn't know why he was doing this. He was just drawn to comfort her. Seeing her in pain was the most horrible thing he could think of. No other persons emotion had ever affected him this much.

"He raised me Scud. I mean, he's kind of a bastard sometimes but he raised me and I love him." Teddy closed her eyes against him. "Aren't you going to make some dirty comment about making me forget about it?" She gave a weak laugh as she said it.

Scud laughed himself and put out his smoke on the ground before tilting her face up to his with rough hands. Before she could protest about him getting her floor dirty he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip as she grasped his shirt. She opened her mouth for him and he swept his tongue inside, pulling her up and across his lap at the same time. She tasted better than he could have ever dreamed about. Her lips so soft it was amazing, contrasting her hard little body.

He kissed just like he talked, wild, determined and wanting. She could barely keep up with him and his hand pulled her head to the side and nipped down her neck, his teeth skimming the skin. She'd never let herself be exposed to someone like this. It reminded her too much of what it would be like to be bitten by one of her enemies, but she had to admit that she liked it.

"Josh…Josh please stop?" Her words were totally different from what she wanted though. Her hips pressed down against his without her even controlling them, making them both groan. "Stop!" She tore herself away from him. It was a huge effort. He felt so right under her. "I can't…I just…can't." She ran her hands through her hair and paced the room, her nervous energy expelling from her.

"What the hell?" Scud pushed himself up and followed her, pushing her into the wall. "I know you want me just as bad as I want you, so what the fuck? You're totally my type. You're smart, you're fucking hot as hell-"

"I'm a virgin." She cut him off.

He looked at her in shock. He pulled away from her and looked at her hard. No, that wasn't possible. She was amazingly sexy. She didn't move like a virgin, she didn't kiss like a virgin. "You little fucking liar. There is no way that's true! Just look at yourself!"

"I've been helping to take out vampires since I was ten. Before that I was vampire bait! Where do you think I had time to experience anything besides killing? Before you I hadn't even smoked before! I hadn't even really been around men" She spat. She looked at the ground. "So what do you fucking think now Josh? You see why I say that I can't be with someone like you? Someone who has done basically everything under the sun!" She pointed at the door. "Get out."

Scud looked at her helplessly. He had been on her trying to get in her pants for a full year. How could he have not noticed? "Teddy…" He tried.

"Just get the fuck out!" She yelled at him, pulling open her door for him.

Scud walked over to it, but stopped in front of her. He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. "Just kissing you makes me happy." He muttered before walking out. He glanced behind him with a sigh. He was going to have to get super fucking high tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**JavaNut: Lol, I feel like I would be saying "Dammit Scud" A lot if I was in that movie.**

**Sunnymuffins: I think he is defiantly horny and desperate!**

**If you are reading this or following this story please feel free to review. I haven't gotten nearly as many on this story as I want and am thinking about discontinuing it if there aren't more responses…I just don't want to write something that isn't interesting.**

**Chapter 9:**

Trinity ran to him when she saw her father figure walk out of the cell with his ever present limp. She jumped into his arms, knocking the old man back as he laughed.

"Oh baby girl look at you." Whistler held her at arms length and studied her for a moment. "You look just like a remember. You getting stronger?"

"Every day." She told him with a grin. "Just like you taught me." She smiled at him and opened his mouth with her fingers to see little fangs disappearing. "We should have found you sooner. I'm sorry."

"Nah kiddo. It was a nice long nap." He assured her, rubbing her arms. "Where's my shit?"

They walked out into the warehouse floors to see Scud with a welding torch. Both Whistler and Teddy shielded their eyes as they walked up. Scud pulled the mask away from his face and lit up a joint at the sight of them. He needed it after last night with Teddy. He didn't know if she was pissed at him or not, just that she cast her eyes away when he looked at her.

"Whistler, hey man. Good to meet you. Heard a lot about you from these two." He said. "Names Josh. You can call me Scud though; everyone does." He turned away and went over to his cartoons.

Teddy shook her head as she and Whistler followed him. She walked up behind him and gripped Scuds shoulder to ease him. He smiled at her as Whistler checked out the car.

"So tell me Skid-" Whistler started.

"It's Scud man. As in Scud the stud."

"He wishes." Teddy snorted taking the joint from his hand and having a hit. This was not going to go well, she could tell.

"So tell me _Scud, _what are you doing here?" Whistler asked.

Scud explained what he was doing to Blades car while Whistler watched Teddy watch them. He saw his adopted daughter watching the little stoner with poorly veiled interest. He kept glancing back at her as if for approval.

"You'll burn the engine out before your next oil change." Whistler told them, turning to Blade. "Where'd you pick up this shit brick?"

"Hey! What's your problem Pappi?" Scud pushed past him.

"Chill out." Teddy said walking over to them and standing in between Whistler and Scud before her father could push into him. She put a hand on each of their chests to hold them back from each other.

"My problem is I've been sucking blood clots for two years to come back and find some dip shit messing with my life's work!" Whistler yelled at him.

"Your lives work! We jeopardized our operation to save your pruning ass!"

"OUR operation! OUR OPERATION! I built this operation!"

"Hey!" Teddy yelled pushing them both back. "Enough. Josh, have another hit and Whistler just shut up! We've been without you for two years and needed a mechanic. Josh is good and he's my best friend so control yourself!"

Whistler looked at her closely for a moment, realizing that Scud was behind her smirking. He always liked it when Teddy stood up to people because of him. He'd never had that before. It made him feel important and wanted.

"Are you sleeping with my daughter!" Whistler yelled at his expression of smug security.

"Shit." Teddy muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

Whistler glared back at Blade. "You let this little grease ball fuck our little girl?"

"They aren't sleeping together." Blade told him with an eye roll under his sun glasses. "Not for lack of trying."

Scud was fuming now. He didn't know why but the way that Whistler said it made him angrier. He wasn't just trying to fuck Teddy…well he was, but it was more than that. He liked her! "She's not a little girl!" He yelled back.

Teddy frowned and stepped back from the men. "Fuck this." She muttered. "I have to get out of here for a while. You two just wave your dicks around for a while and I'll be back when the fun is done." She told them, sauntering off to the doors. She should have stayed. Maybe she would have stopped Whistler from punching him in the face with the butt of a shot gun. Not to mention the vampires that were the cause of them.

* * *

Nyssa looked around the dark club, moving with the techno beat. "Is she here for a kill?" The Princess asked.

Scud chuckled next to Blade and Whistler. "Teddy doesn't kill. She hunts." He told her, putting his hand over his eyes and looking through the crowd. "There." He pointed to where he saw a loose head of curly dark brown hair, tossing around as she danced with a well built goth guy. Even after a year he could feel her blood pumping in his veins, drawing him to her. "Ted!" He shouted.

She turned to them and smiled at the sight of her family, waving as she turned in the mans arms. Scud gritted his teeth, watching as the other man gridded on her. She turned back to her dance partner and continued to dance.

Whistler looked at Blade, lowing his voice. "Did she…give _it _to him?" He asked quietly.

Blade grunted. "Over a year ago." He muttered, making Whistler frown. So they were connected…

"What is she doing?" Nyssa asked, looking from Blade to Whistler to Scud.

Asad looked amused by the slight little girl next to the big man. "I think we all know what she's doing."

Blade shrugged. "Even super humans need to blow off steam." He murmured. He motioned for her to come over to them be she just rolled her eye and continued her night.

Scud was watching the way her hips moved, imagining her moving on him like that. She was ignoring them now, paying attention to her night of festivities. He knew that she wouldn't go home with the man. She never did. They were just dancing partners, a way for her to connect to another human being for ten minutes. He still didn't like it. "I'll get her." He pulled off his jacket and handed it to Whistler, running his hands through his hair.

When he got closer to her he smirked and linked his fingers through the belt loop of her pants, pulling her ass right up against his front. "We got business." He murmured into her ear, nipping it so Blade and Whistler couldn't see. She shivered against him and made a noise of acknowledgment.

Whistler was shifting on his feet as he watched them with a frown. Nyssa watched him with curiousity as she looked back at Scud and Teddy. Teddy said something to the bulky man and he stalked off annoyed. She wrapped her arm back around Scuds neck and he moved against her. "Does he do that just to mess with you guys?" She asked Blade.

Blade glanced at her before shrugging. "Hard to tell." He murmured. Sometimes he was sure that Scud did it just to piss with him but he knew that he paid attention to her when he wasn't there as well.

Scud let his hands clench his waist, the soft skin where her shirt came slightly up from her pants moving against his palms.

"You feel so good." He murmured into her ear, smirking.

Teddy didn't want to go back to the others right now. She wanted to be against Josh, to feel him moving on her making her forget about her confession to him the night before. "You smell good." He laughed into her neck at this. No girl had ever said that to him before. "Like smoke and fried electrical wire…it's very…you."

Scud smiled into her soft skin. "What do you think the chances are of me getting you alone for a few minutes tonight?" He wanted to kiss her again, wanted to feel her body pressed to his even if she said that he couldn't sleep with her. Just running his hands through her long dark hair was enough.

Teddy looked up at the flickering lights of the club before glancing back at the others. She let out a little smile. "Pretty good…on my mark duck." She waited until a particularly long darkness came over the club marked by the drowning beat. "Mark." They both ducked below the rest of the club and ran through the group low until they were off the dance floor and by the back door. She pushed it open and they both ran out into the night.

Scud grabbed her wrist with a laugh and spun her around. He loved being sneaky with her! It was so liberating to be part of her rebellion. He backed her into the brick wall as his lips connected with her, needy and wanting. His tongue slid into her mouth, taking advantage of the little time that they had before the others realized that they had fled. Her little flat tongue stroked his back. She groaned into his mouth as he pushed her more into the wall, hips pressing against hers.

He pulled away from her lips. "God I want all of you." He groaned.

Teddy gripped his hair. She wanted him too but she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to please him. And definitely no way they would come back from it after. "I told you…I can't. I…"

He shook his head, kissing her hard to cut her off and lifted her from the ground, wrapping her strong legs around his waist. "I don't care. I'll teach you everything." He murmured against her lips as sparks of desire flew through her. "Tonight…come to my room tonight."

"Where the hell are you two?" Whistler yelled.

Scud looked over his shoulder to where the voices were coming from. He looked back at the girl again. She was still wrapped around him, arms and legs clinging to him tightly. "I mean it Teddy."

"I know." She whispered, untangling herself from him. "I'll think about it."

"What are you two doing?" Blade and the others walked down the alley. He raised an eyebrow at Teddy. Her heart beat was up, and he could smell Scud on her more than usual.

"Just getting some air B." Scud told them, lighting up a smoke. "I told you I'd get her."


	10. Chapter 10

**SaraLostInes: Dirty Girl! Yeah I think he needs a spanking too.**

**the misery chick: Thank you! I think I'm just used to getting a ton of reviews cause my main story is a Walking Dead one and it just is a lot newer and has a lot more interest. I hope you keep reviewing and enjoying!**

**JavaNut: Aw well he's trying to get out of it but he's just too scared to go to Teddy and Blade and tell them the truth.**

**Keggy Chaos: Thank you!**

** : Thank you and I'm glad you like it. I just write way to much Trinity!**

**WARNING: Lemon chapter. Enjoy at your own smutty minded risk :P**

**Chapter 10:**

Scud lay down on his mattress and starred up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He had been waiting a full hour. She wasn't coming. She didn't want him and who could blame her? The girl was hot. She didn't want to lose it to him.

It was too bad too. He had been blessed in the bed room department. He was good at what he did despite his stoner appearance. No one could make a girl whimper like he could. But it looked like his right hand was going to be getting all of that tonight.

He craned his neck up as he heard the door open and shut quietly. She was standing there in one of the large band t-shirts she liked to wear to bed and nothing else. She looked over at him, nervousness evident on her face.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He murmured back. He felt his heart beat going up, pounding in his chest. Without another word he pulled the blankets open, signaling for her to come in.

Teddy climbed over the end of his mattress on the floor and scooted under the blankets with him. He was instantly on top of her, kissing her slowly at first, his hands running up and down her thighs making her bring her legs up to his sides. Her body instantly responded to his every touch in the perfect way. She was a physical person. She knew her body and her body knew how to react to everything…even this even it was all pure instinct. He groaned and moved to her neck, his nips and licks making her whimper under him. Her nails bit into his skin as he braced his hands against the sides of her head.

"You're going to love this baby." He murmured, lifting his head and looking down at her.

Teddy looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He could tell that she was nervous, her beautiful eyes flickering over his face. "I don't know what to do." She confessed.

Scud felt a smile break out on his face. "Sit up." He told her, pulling himself up onto his knees in between her legs. She did and he pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in just her panties under him.

He took a moment to run his eyes over her perfect body. She was thin and toned, her little perky breast already nipping in the cool air of the room. She didn't scar; it must have been a side effect of her blood condition. He licked his lips and his eyes traveled over her. He'd been with a lot of women but Teddy was without doubt the most beautiful.

He reached out and ran his fingers over her neck and down across her collar bone, caressing the skin there. He gently guided her onto her back again, leaning down with her and kissing jaw line and behind her ear. "You just relax." He murmured against the sensitive skin. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Teddy shivered at the words. She didn't know what that meant but the tone of his voice had changed, stirring her insides. He moved over her and ran his rough fingers down her sides as he kissed her tenderly, his light layer of scruff tickling her face and making her smile against his lips.

Scud found her breasts as he kissed her, fingers running over them before starting to play with her little hard nipples. He pulled away as she made a slight sigh at the sensation. Her fingers gripped lightly at his naked sides, right above where his sweat pants hung off his hips. He slowly ran his tongue down in between her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth.

She whimpered loudly as his sucked and played with her, her body arching under him. "God Josh…" She whispered as his lips detached from her nipple and moved down her stomach.

Scuds eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking down at her from his spot in between her legs. He knew it was going to become his favorite place in the world. "I love it when you say my name." He murmured before he hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down. He ran his fingers down her toned thighs and smiled to himself before ducking down and kissing up them.

Teddy squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation. Waves of shivers passed over her as he got closer and closer to her center. He stopped right before he got there and she opened her eyes right before his tongue darted out and licked all the way up her center. "Josh!" She chocked out, tensing up.

He chuckled and kissed the insides of her thigh again for a moment. "Relax…relaxed baby." He soothed her. He couldn't help but smile. He'd never been with a virgin… and he instantly knew that he was going to like it, just like he liked corrupting ever other part of her life. He ran his fingers along her wet folds, watching her face as she tossed her head back. When she was finally confortable again he moved back up and tasted her again. She was sweet and warm, already getting wet for him.

Teddy moaned and arched against the mattress, gripping the blankets until her knuckles turned white. He tongue was doing evil things, sucking and licking at all the perfect places. "Josh…please…" She whimpered.

Pride swelled in him. He reached down and fisted himself while continuing to play with her. He was already rock hard, but wanted her to come first. It would make it easier for him to get inside her. He slipped a finger inside of her, groaning at how tight she was. He found the spot that made her arch and whimper and memorized its location so that he knew where to strike. "Oh god baby." He muttered, stretching her out for him and stroking her walls with his fingers. "You're so damned tight!"

Teddy squeezed her eyes shut as all kinds of warm sensations flooded over her. He was doing amazing things to her body, things that she had never thought possible. The warmth building inside of her was uncoiling, drawing her knees up as she strived to reach something that she didn't know. His lips and tongue and fingers were everywhere, all over and inside her.

"Josh…I'm…" Her voice didn't seem to work and came out in gasping breaths.

Scud smirked and leaned up to watch her face, thumb stroking her clit while his fingers thrust in and out of her. "Do it baby…its going to feel great." He urged.

Her body exploded with warmth around his finger at the sound of his voice. She whimpered out his name. Scud smiled to himself and crawled back up to her, laying at her side and kissing her lips slowly. Her breath was hitched, chest rising and falling. "How'd that feel baby?" He murmured, playing with her nipple in between his fingers.

"Oh my god…" Was her only response, making him smile as he pulled off his own pants.

He gripped himself, drawing her eyes down. She bit her lip and ran her fingers down his stomach, stroking the base of him. He groaned loudly and looked down at her, taking her hand in his and guiding her to stroke him. "Just like that." He murmured, his eyes dark and hooded. "Oh yeah." He arched his neck and took in the feeling. After a few moments he withdraw her hand. "We can do more of that later…" He kissed her hard and lay on top of her. "I'm going to do this really quick. It's going to hurt."

She nodded quickly and he took a deep breath as he looked down her body. He didn't want to hurt her; couldn't imagine hurting her. She was normally so strong but she looked so tiny now under him now. So fragile. He stroked her dark hair for a minute. "You're so god damned beautiful Teddy." He kissed her again before positioning himself at her entrance, rubbing down her center to get there. His breath hitched at the warmth of her. "You ready baby?"

"Yes please." She whispered, making him smile.

He thrust all the way into her in a sharp movement, gasping as she bit into his shoulder in pain. He was sure she had broken skin but he didn't care. She was so tight, so warm as she cradled him inside of her. He stayed as still as he possibly could, trying to not let himself move and let her feel more pain. "You alright?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah…yeah I'm good." She reached up and touched where she had bitten his shoulder, her fingers catching a drop of blood. She frowned. "I'm sorry…"

Scud shook his head and lifted her fingers to his lips, sucking the blood of them lightly, his eyes locked with hers. Slowly he placed his arm back down on the bed and rotated his hips, tossing his head back at the feeling of her clenching around him. She moaned, surprised that the pain had so easily subsided.

"Baby…you feel so fucking good." He muttered, making her whimper in response. He pulled her legs up after a few moments, wrapping them around his waist.

"Josh…" She whimpered his name. "Josh that feels amazing."

Scuds masculine side took over. He smirked and murmured deeply in her ear, grunting and moaning all the way through, feeling her tighten up around him as he brought her close again with deep, purposeful thrusts.

Teddy gasped and gripped into his shoulders. She could feel herself building again. Geeze this was addictive. She could do this all day, everyday with him. She knew that she was being louder then she should have been. There was no way that Blade couldn't hear, but she didn't care. The sensation of him moving and pulsing in her was too good. Josh arched over her, bending his back with his arms on either side of her head.

Scud could feel her coming again, clenching around him desperately and she called his name into the dawn. "Holy shit!" He cursed, not able to hold out anymore. He came hard inside of her, making his whole body jerk as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. He fell on top of her as her hand stroked his sides. "Fuck Teddy."

Her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Was that alright?" She asked quietly, her own body still shaking. She couldn't believe how unbelievably good that had felt, how much stress had left her body or how for an hour and a half he had made her forget about all the things going wrong.

"Um hummmmm…" He murmured into her skin, kissing her neck. "Fuck yeah." He rolled off her, making her shiver as he left her body. "God Power Puff…" He muttered, rubbing his face before looking over at her. "Can't believe we waited that long to do that."

She laughed and turned onto her stomach, watching through sleepy eyes as he ran his hand up the base of her spine. "Me either." She confessed, feeling her eyes close at the sensation of his soft touches.

Scud played with the soft skin for a few moments, smiling proudly as he made goose bumps appear on her back. "First time always sucks. Next one will be better. Promise." He kissed her shoulders, making her shiver against him again.

Teddy shivered hard as he continued to draw little lines on her back with the tips of his fingers. "It can get better?"

He smirked. "Oh yeah baby…I mean, I felt great but that was just the tip of the iceberg for you." He kissed her neck lightly, inhaling the scent of her. God he couldn't believe that he had gotten to do that. She was amazing, beautiful, sexy, smart… and here was he, laying next to her. What the fuck kind of justice was there in the world if his lying, stoner ass got to do that to someone like her? He looked down at her content…no, satisfied, face to see that her eyes hand closed and her breathing slowed. He ran his middle finger across his bottom lip nervously. "Ted?"

"Um hum?" She responded, half asleep.

He worked to make the words come out…to confess what he had done and was trying to undo. But the look on her face was so perfect, a small smile playing over the corners of her mouth with satisfaction. "Never mind babe." He murmured, stroking her hair out of her face.

He knew he couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to stand the hurt and disappointment on her face. It was better just to keep it to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews. I hope the last chapter was hot and heavy enough for you! **

**Chapter 11: **

Scud smiled as his hands played on her waist as she sat over him, straddling his hips. They had been up most of the day, which for them, was pretty much like being up all night. He smiled as he looked up at her from his position on his back. She looked amazing, her skin flushed from earlier with a joint he hand rolled in between her lips. The sheets were wrapped around her waist, leaving her top half bare with her long, dark curls mussed up and falling around her breasts. It was the perfect place in the world for him to be.

"You know." He smirked up at her, weaving his fingers through hers. "You've been smoking, drinking, fighting, now having sex with dead beat stoners…you're turning into a really _bad_ girl Teddy."

Teddy looked down at him with a little pout, before leaning down and slipping his joint in between his lips. "We know who's responsible for that don't we?" She asked bracing her hands on his scarred chest.

He smiled and put one hand behind his head, still keeping hold of her fingers with his other one. "I like making you bad." He murmured, voice deep and wanting. He was ready to show her all the other things he wanted to do, twitching against her thigh. He couldn't be happier that he hadn't chosen to tell her last night about his almost betrayal of them. There was no way that she would be sitting on top of him if he did.

"I like being bad with you." She told him truthfully.

Scud leaned up, tossing his joint to the bedside table and kissing her hard. "You are so damn hot." She laughed and he kissed her again.

"Hey toad boy!" Yelled Whistlers voice through the door. "Get up lazy ass. Blood Packs coming!"

Teddy bit her lip as she looked at the door. "You think they know I'm in here?" She asked.

Scud quirked an eyebrow at her. "You embarrassed to be here?" He asked.

"No…" She forward and kissed him before climbing from his comfortable lap. Scud groaned at the loose of her on top of him. "Contrary to what you think Josh, I've never been embarrassed of you. I just worry about that Whistler will do to you when he goes to wake me up and I'm not in my room."

"It'd be worth it to get you back where you were." He told her as he rolled onto his side to watch her pull of her panties and t-shirt. "Is that mine?" He asked, noticing the Rancid logo on her t-shirt for the first time.

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Hey I'm the one who does your laundry when you forget about it for weeks remember? It's only fair that I get some of your comfy cloths." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Keep it. It looks better on you." He told her.

Teddy smiled and gave him one last adoring look before disappearing silently through the door and sneaking through the halls back to her room.

* * *

"Hey Pretty Girl." Reinhardt said as they waited for Blade to meet the Blood Pack. Teddy was the only one not hiding behind the generator. She crossed her arms over her chest as he circled her, looking at her closely. "Cute little thing isn't she?" He asked the rest of his pack and they laughed. He turned to her quickly and bared his fangs with a hiss.

Scud jumped out of his skin, reaching for a gun but Teddy just rolled her eyes at him, not flinching even the slightest. "Get a breath mint." She told him seriously.

Priest and Chupa looked at her closely, licking their lips at the sweet smell radiating from her. Chupa grinned toothily before looking behind her at Scud, knowing him from Damaskino's. He winked at him before looking at Teddy again.

"Teddy." Whistler called over to her. "Come here."

She ignored him. Her number one rule with anyone besides Scud was to show no fear. She wasn't about to give this want-to-be-Hitler any reason to think that she was a vampire chew toy.

"You're masters calling you little girl." Priest said to her with a smirk.

She looked over Reinhardt's shoulder at the rest of the pack. "I have no master." She told them sternly. She looked up as Blade came down the steps. "Hey Big Bro."

Blade patted her shoulder. "Go over to Scud." He murmured in her ear. She didn't move. "Please."

She looked up at him with hard green eyes before giving him a sharp nod. She turned to Reinhardt one more time and hissed back at him. Nyssa let out a little smile at the sight as the girl walked back over to Scud, who draped his arm over her shoulders protectively.

"You are so fucking reckless sometimes." Scud murmured in her ear, making tingles travel up her body. He leaned her back against the steps with him. She just shrugged. "Do me a favor and dont taunt the homicidal vampires. Please? I want to get back inside you at least a few more times."

* * *

"Let's go." Whistler said as they stood outside the House of Pain.

"You won't pass for one of us. No way." Chupa said as he walked up to them. He glanced over at Teddy. Scud was fitting her gun up with a new UV light. "Her on the other hand, she'll do just fine." Teddy looked up at him with a little smirk. "Or I can take her in as my pet."

Scud felt his hairs stand on end as the bulky vampire looked at her, licking his lips lightly. Teddy gave Blade a nod, signaling that she was prepared. Blade made a slight grunting noise that he understood.

"When we split up in there stay close to Chupa." Nyssa told her. "They aren't pure bloods so they may not be able to smell how… different you smell is, but we don't want to take any chances."

"Chupa," Blade said. The bulk vampire was grinning at his charge. "Watch out. She's one hell of an escape artist."

Chupa looked down at the girl as she narrowed her eyes at Blade. She took the gun from Scud and gave him a soft smile, gripping his shoulder. "I'll watch her like I'm drinking from her." Chula snickered.

Teddy watched at the others started to move and went to leave but Scud gripped her wrist. "Watch your back Power Puff." He murmured, glancing over to see Chupa waiting for her with his arms crossed looking amused. "You're tempting vampire bait."

Teddy followed his eye line and grinned a little, feeling his jealousy. "Hey Baby," She gripped his collar. "It's just like any other night I go out hunting." She gave him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him before pulling her gun over her shoulder and following the other vampires, Chupa at her back.

Chupa and she were at the back of the group as they walked into the House of Pain. She looked at the tools, neatly laid out in cases as they walked in. She ran her fingers along one with a considering look. She had some of these back home though they were meant to cause pain…not pleasure.

The vampire looked at her carefully as she stopped and touched the saw, his face amused. "See anything you like sweat heart?" He asked.

She looked back at him coolly. "I still feel things…I don't need this crap to remind me that I'm alive."

He looked at her surprised, amazed that she had gotten it so quickly. Walking back over to her he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Stick close." He told her. "Nyssa may not think that you smell but I can definitely smell you. Toker boy's right. You don't want to be vampire bait."

She looked up at him, making him raise an eyebrow at her. "Funny. I thought that's what I was here for."

"Smart girl…" He murmured. "Now I really wish I could drink from you. Stay close."

The moment they walked in he instantly took note of how some of the other heads turned up and sniffed, searching out where her intoxicating scent was coming from. He was about to pull her close when a hand shot out and she grabbed it, breaking the fingers.

"You like pain…I'll give you pain." She hissed at the vampire.

It bared its fangs at her but Chupa put a hand on her waist and leaned over her shoulder. "Mine." He growled and the vampire shrunk off.

"They're on the hood of my bus!"

She heard Scud through her com and frowned pushing it farther into her ear. "Hang on Josh, I'm coming. Whistler! Get his back!"

"There!" Chupa pointed behind Reinhardt to where she could see one of the Reapers. She raised her gun and shot, hitting it directly in the head. "Good shot!" Chupa laughed but it quickly turned into a frown when the target didn't go down. He began firing his own weapon hitting by standing vampires.

"You're hitting your own!" Teddy yelled over at him.

He reloaded. "Not my own! They're not Pure bloods!"

She shrugged as she raised her own gun, not worrying about pissing the blood pack off so much now. "Fine by me!" She yelled firing through some of the running vampires in front of the reaper.

"Listen, listen!" Scuds voice yelled through the coms. "Bullets don't work! Use you're UV lights. They can't take the light!"

"You alright Josh?" She asked, voice desperate.

"Focus!" She heard Chupa yell at her as he continued to shoot.

Scud looked around at his demolished van, breathing hard. "Yeah…yeah I'm good babe." He licked his lips and smoothed some of his wet hair away from his eyes. "But you're sleeping in my room tonight."

Teddy let out a little smile and raced to where Chupa was running after Reinhardt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"This mother fucker left his post!" Scud spat. "He just disappeared."

"What?" Teddy stood up from where she had pulled Chupa out of the sunlight, glaring at Whistler. "There were reapers on his fucking van! You were suppose to be watching his back!"

"Ran into a little reaper action myself."

"I don't fucking care if you ran into the all mighty himself and he wanted to share a beer!" Teddy yelled at him. "When we say watch his back you need to watch his fucking back! He could have died!" She went to lung at him, to at least clock him in anger so he'd remember. Chupa's strong arm wrapped around her and held her back.

Whistler frowned at her. He had helped raise that girl. Obviously there was more going on with the stoner then a friendship if she was getting this worked up.

Scud came up to her and took her from Chupa. "I'm okay…I'm okay baby, calm down." He ran his rough fingers over her cheek and gave her a little half smile.

She nodded, pulling herself into his soaked embrace as she listened to Chupa threaten to carve Priests name into Whistlers chest. She closed her eyes against him as he held her tightly back. "Don't do that to me Josh." She whispered against him.

Scud rested his head on top of hers and discreetly kissed her hair. There wasn't much point though. She had already basically outed them. "I wont." He murmured. "You okay?"

She nodded against him, kissing his chest through his shirt. "You're staying with me tonight okay?" She whispered.

* * *

Scud smiled at the steam rolling out of the bathroom when they were finally settling down for the day. She had pulled apart the body with Nyssa easily, sharing remarks and observations. She was good at what she did. He'd never seen her pull a suck head body apart but he was pretty sure she had.

Now she was showering off the rest of the vampire and reaper gore from her body. He pulled off his clothing quickly, tossing it to the floor beside the shower.

He slipped in behind her with a grin at the warmth of the water after being drenched in the cold rain. Placing his arms around her with his hands on her stomach, he pulled her slender little body in close. She smiled and leaned her head back against him, savoring the feel of his skin.

"We could have been doing this for months you know." She said quietly as his fingers started to wander and wash off her body.

Scud smiled into her skin. No he couldn't have been this comfortable with her before, knowing that he was going to throw her under the bus. But now he felt better about it, more then better. He could feel his erection pressing against the small of her back as he washed under her breasts. "Got to make up for lost time then." He murmured, turning her around. He pushed her down in the shower guiding her. "No teeth." He reminded his little newly not virgin. "But experiment all you want."

Teddy smiled slightly as she gripped his expanding length. She took the tip into her mouth slowly, watching his reaction. His eyes closed almost instantly and he leaned his head back against the tiles. He let out a hissing breath as she took him farther in, experimenting with her tongue. He gripped the back of her hair and pulled her farther in, shocked and giddy when he found that she had no gag reflex. He shouldn't have been shocked. She had been elbow deep in a reaper corpse without gagging. "OH baby…you're a natural at this." He mutter huskily, before pulling her back to her feet.

"Hold on." He murmured, lifting her up and wrapping her long legs around his waist. She let out a loud moan as he entered her again, needing him inside her after another night of killing and death. He pushed into her again and again as their screams were drowned out by the water.

She had tightened up again so quickly he couldn't believe it. He briefly wondered if she would totally heal up again but put it to the back of his mind. This was too good to worry about that. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she hung on for dear life. He hadn't been kidding about the tip of the ice berg. This was amazing and Teddy couldn't get enough of him. She felt herself getting close again and the water ran over her heated skin.

He gripped her ass tight as he held her up against the wall, kissing every part of her that he could get at. He was already close from her experimentation before.

"Josh!" She screamed out as she came around him, clenching muscles pulling him over the edge. They slid down to the tub still wrapped up in each other.

"Wow." Scud muttered as her fingers traveled through his wet hair.

"Yeah," She breathed eyes fluttering open. "Josh?" He grunted that he had heard her from his haze of after glow. "You know this isn't just about sex right? That I really do care about you."

Scud felt his heart contract at the words. "Yeah," He kissed her lightly and wrapped his arms tighter around her slick skin. "Same here baby." He murmured truthfully.

* * *

Chupa grinned as he watched the girl in the warehouse cooking dinner for her and Scud. She took it over to the work bench and placed it in front of him. Scud grinned at her and took hold of her waist. He pulled her closer to him and into his lap to look at the UV bomb he was making.

"I think that W actually likes them." He told her, blowing smoke out of his nose.

"Aw, bonding." She joked. She took the smoke from his lips and put it out as he pouted. "Now my favorite genius has to eat." She told him with a smile before standing up.

"I'm hungry." Chupa told her as she walked by.

Teddy glanced behind her as he pulled himself up the railing behind her. "Come on then." She told him. Chupa raised an eyebrow at her but followed.

Scud watched as she led him to the infirmary she had set up. He didn't like it at all but he couldn't do much. They weren't together and he had no reason to complain. The night before had been amazing but they hadn't ended it with a decoration of love or any talk about wanting to actually be together. Still he found himself picking up his plate and following them.

Teddy was watching her back but she wasn't all that worried. She could take out one stupid vampire if she needed to. She leaned over and opened a cooler. Chupa watched her ass, tilting his head to the side. He could see why the dip shit mechanic wanted to hit that.

"Here." She came back to him with a clear pouch of blood. "It's cold but it will sustain you."

Chupa turned it over in his hands. "Whose is it?" He asked sinking his fangs into the bag and drinking. It was cold but it surprisingly tasted good.

"Mine." She told him, pulling herself up on an exam table. He looked at her as he drank. "I take my own blood every week and store it in case anyone needs a transfusion." She didn't say that she also used it to make Blade's syrum. The last thing she needed was for them to know what she could make his serum.

"You mean yourself and Scud." He told her. She nodded. "So you've got a thing for that scrawny shit huh?"

She glanced at him as he licked his lips from her blood. There was something different about it, something that he couldn't place. "Yeah. I have a thing for Josh," she told him. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"What if I told you he was a familiar?"

Scud felt his body tense before he dropped his plate and pushed into the room. "That's not fucking true!" She looked at him in shock and hurt. "Babe, that's not true."

Chupa grinned. "Look at his lip." He sneered.

"Teddy…" His face paled.

"Show me your lip Josh." She took a step closer to him when he didn't. "Prove him wrong." Her voice was quiet now, scaring him by the fact that she was pleading. He looked away from her. "Oh my god….oh god."

"It's not like that anymore Ted." He tried to reach for her but she pulled away. "I told them I wanted out. I'm not like that anymore…not for a few weeks."

"Weeks?" She yelled at him. "So you were lying to me for a year? Let me fucking see it!" He still didn't move so she pushed him into a wall, making Chupa laugh. She grabbed his low lip, the one that she loved to nibble on when they kissed, the one that had made her feel so amazing the night before, and pulled it down. "Oh…no…no, no, no!" She yelled gripping onto her scalp and pulling the hair there. Chupa was smirking when she looked back at him. "Get out."

His smirk grew larger. "Nah I think I want to watch this."

She picked up a scalpel and hurled it, nearly sending it through his head. It stuck in the wall right next to his left ear. He had seen her shoot. He knew if she had really wanted to stab him that sterling silver would be in his brain. "I said get the fuck out!" She screamed.

Chupa raised his hands in surrender and walked out.

She sat on the table again and put her head in her hands. Scud looked at her with his hands in his pockets. "Power Puff…" He tried to use her nick name to make her soften up.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off right now." She asked him seriously.

Scud frowned, his nerves jumping. "I told them I wanted out…that things had changed."

"What did you tell them about us?" She asked him. "About me?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. Her look broke him down. "Well I told them that Blade had a partner. I told them that your blood healed." She let out the breath that she was holding. "I told them that you were important…even before I left that if they took you they had to keep you safe. That you were an asset."

"Shit Scud!" He winced as she used his nick name. She always called him by his first name…she was the only one that did. "No wonder Chupa and Reinhardt have been looking at me like a blood whore!" She took a deep breath. "You would have sold me out to them! And last night I slept with you! Fuck!"

Scud could hear the pain in her voice mixed with hurt. The rage was over now…she just felt betrayed. He frowned still feeling his heart beating in his throat. "I couldn't do it Teddy! I left! Hell what else did you want me to do? I didn't know you when I gave myself over to them!"

"Well apparently I didn't know you when I gave myself to you either!" She snapped.

They both looked over at the door to see Blade and Nyssa standing in the entrance way. They knew that the two vampires had to have heard everything that they had said. Blades jaw was tight and Nyssa just looked at them pityingly.

Teddy groaned her teeth together before getting up and walking over to them. She stopped in front of Blade and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't kill him." She told the massive daywalker seriously. "When I calm down I want to rip his intestines out myself."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Teddy sat in her room, starring at the door as tears threatened to fall. She had felt something for Scud, something that she had never gotten close enough to a human to experience before. It wasn't just the sex. She had known for a while that she liked him. Before she just thought that he was a friend but over time it definitely developed into them being attracted and flirting with each other constantly.

She leaned forward and let out a roar of frustration before putting her head on her knees and feeling hot tears fall. She could still feel him inside of her, still taste him from the night before. How could she have been so stupid!

Vaguely she heard a knock on her door. "No!" She yelled but it opened anyway.

Nyssa walked in and closed the door quietly behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked the girl softly.

Teddy nodded and brushed off her cheeks though she knew it wouldn't do any good. All of the vampires in the warehouse could smell her tears. "I'll be fine to go out tonight." She told the princess firmly. "Just give me ten minutes."

Nyssa sighed and sat down on her bed next to her. "That's not what I meant." She told her softly.

Teddy didn't look at her, just continued to stare at the floor with her arms braced on her knees. "I know." She muttered. "I'm fine. It was stupid to get involved with a man right now, even if I thought that I knew him…that he had some sort of loyalty to me."

Nyssa frowned. "He has…been trying to leave. Hard. We knew he was withholding information but over the last few weeks he hasn't checked in at all." She paused and reached out, touching the girls silky hair with her long fingers. "He does love you."

Teddy snorted. "Josh doesn't love anything. Just his own life."

"You know that's not true darling." Nyssa told her softly. "When he finally told my father about you he begged for your life to belong to him. He made a deal with my father that if he brought you in and helped trap Blade, you would not be feed upon, would not be hurt in any way. It was his way of protecting you."

Teddy winced as she heard this. He had been worried when the Blood pack had arrived. Over the last few weeks he had jumped at every sound. He knew that something was coming. He'd followed her everywhere…even out hunting. He never went out hunting! He had been trying to protect her… The thought broke her and she felt tears well up in her eyes again.

Nyssa pulled the girl down, resting her head in her lap, stroking her hair. She looked up as she heard the door creak open. Teddy was crying so hard in her lap that she didn't hear it. Scud looked into the room, his eyes falling on the girl. Scud let out a breath at the sight of her, curled up in a ball against the female vampire. She should have been curled up against him, taking comfort in the fact that he loved her despite everything wrong with him.

Nyssa could see the pain in his face from what he had done. She frowned at him and shook her head, signaling that it was not a good time for him to try and make up.

Scud frowned and looked down at his feet under his hair before moving away.

Nyssa gently pulled the girl up once she had quieted down, brushing her cheeks with her fingers. "You love him?" She asked.

Teddy squinted as she thought, knowing that it was something she had picked up from him over the past year. "I thought I did…"

Nyssa shook her head. "Do you still love him?" Teddy shut her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. "Then I will make sure he is freed. This is my gift to you for your help."

"I don't know if I can forgive him yet for all the lies." Teddy confessed.

"Then don't." Nyssa said surprising her. "But when you are ready he will be free."

* * *

Teddy leaned against the wall across the hall from the door where Blade and Whistler were holding Scud. "Questioning him," as Whistler said. She crossed her arms over her chest. Half of her hoped that they were taking it easy on him. The other half hoped Blade was just letting Whistler take out his fatherly vengeance.

She opened her eyes as she heard the door opening and saw Whistler and Blade coming out. "How could you be so stupid!" Whistler yelled at her. She didn't really have answer for that so she just shrugged and looked at the door again. Whistler huffed and stormed away, hitting things as he went.

She looked over at Blade who came up in front of her. "Nyssa confirmed that he left." He murmured down to her. "He told us everything he knows and we're making a plan…You should probably clean him up."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "If his turned over a new leaf why wouldn't he give the information willingly?" She asked.

Blade frowned at her. "He did. It didn't stop Whistler." He muttered before walking off.

Teddy sighed and pushed herself off of the wall, opening the door back up slowly. She peeked in to see Scud tied to one of the chairs with what looked like a slip lip, broken nose and cut eyebrow. She frowned and walked in, closing the door and causing him to look up.

He groaned. "Teddy, thank god." He muttered as she walked over and pulled his face up, turning it this way and that to check the damage while not saying a word to him. "Did Blade tell you? I told them everything. No more surprises." He watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade, flicking it open. His eyes widened only a fraction. "Okay…if you're not going to talk to me you might as well just kill me. Get it over with." He tilted his neck to the side so she could have better excess.

Teddy rolled her eyes and cut through his bindings easily.

He looked at her and rubbed his wrists as she turned away. "Talk to me!" He yelled after her.

She could feel emotion rolling around in her chest as she walked away from him. "If I talked to you Scud, you would just try and scam me again."

* * *

"You're not coming?" Nyssa asked Scud later that night as he presented the bomb he had been busying himself with.

Scud shook his head. "No. I'm a lover. Not a fighter." He looked over at where Teddy was sitting, watching them all get ready and playing with her weapons. She wasn't going with the others that night. Nyssa had insisted on it so that she wouldn't be distracted. Teddy had grudgingly agreed. She wanted to go and watch her families backs but the better soldier in her knew that she would be distracted and just put the others at risk.

Blade grabbed Scuds arm as he passed. He really didn't want to trust the boy anymore but seeing his eyes when he looked at Teddy and seeing how torn up about it was hard to ignore. He knew that he was truly beating himself up over it. "One hair on her pretty little head is out of place when we get back and I will toss you right back to the vampires." He muttered, threateningly.

Scud nodded. It might be better for his sake and hers if he just had his head ripped off right now. Looking over he saw Chupa walking up the steps to where she was sitting and saying something to her. She gave him a curt nod and he smiled before turning back and walking passed Scud, elbowing him out of the way.

He watched the others leave before coming over to her on the steps. He walked up and sat on the one below her. She seemed to be busying herself with checking her scopes and modifications. He frowned and took a joint out of his pocket, tilting his head to light it up. Taking a massive hit he offered it up to her but she just shook her head.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes. Finally Teddy put the gun down and rested her head in her hands. "I don't know how to start trusting you again." Her voice sounded so small and weak that it made him look up at her quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Why didn't you just tell me Scud?"

Scud rubbed the back of his head. "I thought at first that you would just kill me…then…" He looked up at her, taking his her deceptively delicate features and the sadness that was now etched all over them. "Then I just didn't want you to look at me like you are now. Now you can't even say my name…"

Teddy closed her eyes for a moment, a million thoughts and feelings running around her mind and stomach. When she opened them again she took his face in her hands. "I would have killed them all to save you…to set you free." She whispered to him, her eyes tearing up. "If you had just come to me!"

"If you had done that you would be dead too." He reached up and touched her hair slowly, expecting her to push him away, but she didn't. What would it have been like to have held her, limp and lifeless in his arms, knowing that it was his fault? It would have been hell.

"Nyssa has gotten her father to release you." She said quietly. "If you want to be released."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Of course I want that." He flicked the joint to get some of the ash off, distracting himself from her beautiful face. "You aren't gunna let me stay though… are you?"

Trinity bit her lip. "I don't know yet…I really don't." She ran her hands through her hair, thinking about it. Did she really want him to leave? Could he stay here with her? Could she live without him anymore? Did she want to?

He looked up quickly as he heard his alarms for the warehouse go off. "Shit." He muttered as both of them stood up.

Teddy grabbed her weapons from next to her and looked around quickly, scanning for threats. "Scud….what is this?" She asked, raising her gun as she caught movement in the rafters.

"I don't know." She looked at him doubtfully. "Really! I have no fucking idea! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He grabbed her other gun from the ground as nine vampires descended from the ceiling.

"Ted…" Scud hissed. "Get behind me."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How about you get behind me Rambo?" She told him.

Scud cocked his gun and looked at her from the side. "Ted…I know you're pissed at me but I'm fucking serious. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Teddy rolled her eyes at him. "Oh just cut the crap prince charming."

Scud turned to her fully, still keeping the gun trained on the invaders. "Just shut the fuck up and let me be in love with you!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the comments everyone! **

**Chapter 14:**

"Josh…" Teddy's raspy voice wheezed out, finding her eyelids heavy.

The last thing that she remembered was having taken out six of the vampires in a blur of emotion and movement. The last three had been the best trained, knocking the weapon from Scud's hands and holding him in front of her by the back of his neck.

"Don't move." One said to her in the ancient vampire language. She had frozen, dropping her gun when she saw Scud being held in front of her.

"Teddy don't!" Scud hand screamed, blood coming out of his lip. Oh god…he was the one that was going to get her killed, surrendering for his life. She looked into his eyes as she felt the other vampire coming up behind her, taizing her out as he screamed her name.

"Josh!" She called out again, pulling her weighted eyelids open. She struggled against the restraints in a panic, finding her arms and legs strapped down.

"No! No!" She howled, jolting the tube that was in her arm. She turned her head to look around the room, seeing her blood being drained into bags faster than she would have ever done it herself. "Oh shit." She muttered, tossing her head back down against the steel table. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to think through her dizziness.

"Not like this." She muttered to herself. She was not going to die like this. She'd kill herself before she let this happen.

* * *

Scud woke up on the platform in the room where Damaskinos had placed the rest of the group. He shook the haze from his head, looking around for the girl…where the hell was she? Normally she would already but up and at his side by now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Whistler asked him angrily.

Scud pulled himself up. "They were at the warehouse. Where's Teddy?"

"Shouldn't we ask you that ass hole?" Whistler yelled.

"She is safe I assure you." Damaskinos said to them, coming out with Reinhardt and Chupa beside him.

Both were smirking. "For now." Reinhardt put in with a laugh.

Damaskios waved him off. "She will remain safe until we are done analyzing and extracting her blood."

"Son of a bitch!" Scud muttered. "You said she would be safe!"

"I said she would be safe when you were serving us." Damaskios told him sharply. "Now that you have chosen to follow your lesser human emotions, that agreement is void. But I will not let Reinhardt and Chupa have her yet. I need her blood. Since the Reaper experiment was…less than successful I will use her DNA." He gave Scud a very sinister smile in his gray flesh. "You were very right. She is special. It is just unfortunate that you chose the wrong side to protect her with." He retreated from the room, giving Reinhardt a nod.

Reinhardt and Chupa turned to them with big grins of pleasure. "I want the kid." Chupa muttered, walking over to Scud. "You think that you can have a girl like that? Tell you what I'm going to do. I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to fuck her then turn her….then fuck her again, whether she likes it or not."

He felt sick hearing it. Think about a vampire Teddy was terrifying enough. Thinking about a vengeful, angry, vampire Teddy was…rapture. "You're fucking dead." Scud hissed before Chupa grabbed him by the throat, hauling him into the air while he kicked.

The vampire grinned. "Oh I get it. This isn't about pussy…you love her. That's going to make this so much better." He leaned in close to Scuds face, gripping his throat and chin. "I'll tell her you loved her while I'm wrecking her." He chuckled.

At that moment Blades sword went through Chupa and Scud dropped, chocking on the ground. He pulled himself up gripping his throat and gulping down air. "Damn!" He muttered.

"Find her!" Blade yelled at them as he turned to Reinhardt. "This one's all mine."

"How the hell I'm I going to find her?" Scud muttered as he and Whistler ran down the hall.

Whistler grabbed his arm. "Just stop kid." He looked around before looking back at him. "You still have her blood in you…way more than I ever did. If she's still alive you should just…feel her. Concentrate dammit!"

Scud took a deep breath, rubbing his lip as he closed his eyes and tried to focus. It was hard. He was terrified of losing her and that was what was keeping him from finding her! He'd never felt her this far away before…she felt so far gone. The pulsing and current in his veins was weaker than he had ever felt it. "This way."

They ran into the room as fast as they could find it, yanking open every door they could find. Whistler screamed his name. The room was bright…too bright. They had to shield their eyes when they ran in.

"Oh Christ." Whistler muttered looking at the girl on the table as Scud ran over. Teddy had managed to jerk so hard in her restraints that she had knocked over the stand holding the bags of her blood. The plastic tube attached to the needle in her arm had been pulled by the motion tearing her arm open more and letting the blood leak from both her arm and the tube meant to extract it. It spilled across the floor in a leaking stream, making a morbid little lake under the table.

Scud ran over to her pale form, leaning over the table as he slid in her blood. "Oh god. Teddy?" He patted her face before trying to loosen her restraints, tearing the tube out so that her skin could heal itself. He winced as he lifted his hand to her face again while her arm healed, covering her cheek with her own blood. "Baby! Baby I need you to wake up! Wake up!" Her skin started to crawl back much slower than usual due to the blood loose.

Her hazy eyes drifted open. "Josh…" She whispered weakly.

"I'm here Power Puff. Whistler's here too. We're gunna get you out." He told her.

The words didn't seem to register and she just continued to look at him with hazy green eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

Scud squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead on hers, kissing her pale lips. "It's going to be okay." He promised, lifting her up.

"The bags…" She whispered into his chest. "They can't have the blood."

"We don't have time for that Teddy." Whistler told her, watching as Scud maneuvered her so that her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Slash the damned bags!" She said as forcefully as she could. They needed to break to steal so that it would have too much oxygen in it for them to analyze properly.

Whistler growled but grabbed a scalpel and started slashing the three full bags open. They had already taken so much.

"It's done Power Puff." Scud murmured to her.

"I need to sleep." She whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"No baby…No you cant. If you do you might not wake up." Scud shook her a little. "Please baby." He told her as they started to make a break for it. "Tell me what an ass hole I am. Tell me how mad you are."

Teddy let out a breath into his chest. "I love you…but I'm still mad."

"How mad?" He tried to push her to keep talking.

"Please Josh…" She whispered. "I can't think…I can't feel half of my body. The other half hurts."

Scud frowned as he followed Whistler, who kept looking back at them with irritation and concern. "I know baby." He murmured. "I just need you not to die on me okay? I need you." He glanced down to see that her eyes had closed, her body to exhausted and injured to both keep her stay awake and replenish her blood.

Scud felt his breath getting shallow in panic. She was going to die…and it was all his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story. **

**SaraLostInes****: Me too! I really don't think Scud have betrayed them. It just didn't make much sense to me that he got turned after he was attacked. I wouldn't work for the people that tore my stomach open!**

**JavaNut**** : I love tragic….as I'm sure you of all people have noticed in my stories! **

**: Sad to say that my female characters always end up being too strong for their own good. **

**loverofdaryl**** : Thank you! I do my best to give them impactful lines. **

**z0mbiegirl****: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**jinxleah****: Love you! **

**A very special thanks to ****gurl3677**** who has been pimping out my stories. I am glad they are reaching people who enjoy them! I loved Chupa too. I would probably be willing. I mean I'd have Scud first but I wouldn't mind breaking off a piece of that too. **

**Chapter 15: **

Scud leaned over the makeshift bed on top of a table, running his hands over his face and hair as he watched her sleeping. He kept reaching over and checking her pulse, making sure that she was still alive.

Blade came over with a bucket of water and a rag, looking at the body carefully. Scud was biting his thumb as he watched her chest rise and fall. His eyes kept drifting up to her blood covered face and lips. "We've got to get the blood off her." Blade told him. "Anyone left might smell it."

Scud nodded and pulled the rag out of the bucket as Blade yanked a stool over. They had set up in one of the alternate warehouses. It was old and unused…and smelled horrible. Spider webs coated some of the stairs and features. This was not where Scud wanted her to wake up. He wanted to go back to the old warehouse, have her wake up in his bed all wrapped up and warm in his sheets. Still he knew that they couldn't go back.

Blade looked at him hard, watching. He had heard what Chupa had said to the boy, that it wasn't about sex. That he loved her. That he had tried to bargain for her life.

Scud whipped some of the blood from her arms and face, hoping to get a reaction to the cold water. She remained completely still. "She's going to be okay right?" He asked looking up at Blade. Blade didn't say anything and Scud looked back down at the pale girl. Her lips were white once he had removed the blood and there were dark circles around her eyes. "She cant die. She's invincible right?"

Blade looked down at the girl too. "She's never been drained before…not like that." He muttered, looking back at the boy. "You're just going to sit here and watch her until she wakes up?"

Scud nodded as Blade got up. He wanted to be the first thing she saw; wanted to see her eyes open. He reached down and touched her cool skin, wincing at how much colder it was then normal. "I did this to you." He muttered, wondering if she could hear him. "I'm such a fucking idiot. I was trying to protect you and I just got you…like this."

* * *

Teddy felt herself coming out of a dark pit. She could feel the cool air of where ever she was. She checked herself quickly, taking a mental tally as she moved each of her toes and fingers. Finally she flexed up her knees up and pulled them to her chest, pursing her lips together at the aching, shuttering pain that shot through her.

She finally opened her eyes, putting her legs down and pushing herself up with wobbly arms. She swung her legs over the side of the table. She fell the second she was off of it, landing on the ground hard with a moan of pain.

Scud dropped what he was working on and ran into the room. "Teddy!" He skidded up next to her on his knees. "Oh my god are you alright?" He didn't wait for an answer and pulled her to him, squeezing her hard.

"Ouch! Josh! That hurts!" She moaned as Blade and Whistler came rushing into the room.

"Shit!" Scud loosened his grip but still held her. "Jesus Power Puff you scared the shit out of me!" He moved to kiss her but she flinched away.

"Give her some space shit brick!" Whistler told him, pulling Scud away as Blade picked her up easily and put her back on the table.

"What the hell happened? How did I get out?" Teddy asked, rubbing her side where she had landed on her side.

Scud frowned. "What do you remember Teddy?"

She looked at him closely. "I remember the warehouse…us being taken. You telling me…_that_." She paused when she said it and Scud looked at her hard. "I remember that room that I was in and being drained, trying to get out of the restraints. That's it."

Scud turned fully away from her. _That; _that he loved her. She didn't remember telling him that she loved him back. For all he knew she could have been delusional with blood lose. He rubbed his lips and tried to gulp down the emotion he felt knowing that she didn't know what she told him.

"We got you out…the kid and me." Whistler told her. "It's been five days hon." He glanced over at Scud who was pacing around nervously. "You need to get clean. Let the kid help you upstairs to wash up."

She shook her head. "No…no I have to go back. They got my blood."

Scud walked over to her. "We took care of it." He assured her. "Please let me get you to the shower?"

She looked at him softly and he could tell just how weak she still was from her shoulders slumping. "Okay…okay fine…but watch the hands. We're not okay yet."

"Yeah yeah." Scud muttered. "I know." He helped her stand up, putting one of her arms over his shoulders and his other around her waist. He gave the other two a little nod and guided her over to the stairs, her feet awkward and stumbling as she gritted her teeth at her own weakness. He lifted her up when they got to the stairs, ignoring her protesting.

Kicking the bathroom door open, he placed her on the ground and went to fill up the bathtub.

"I'll just shower real quick." She told him.

Scud shook his head. "You can't even stand up." He muttered, remembering the last time they had been in a bathroom together. He looked back over at her as she pulled her shirt over her head with a pained noise. "You really don't remember us coming in to save you?" She shook her head and he sighed. The one time he had been a hero in his life and she didn't even remember. "Nothing you said or anything?"

"What did I say?" She asked, looking at his abnormally solemn face closely.

Scud licked his lips. "It doesn't matter…if you don't remember it wasn't important."

Teddy licked her dry lips. "Josh…tell me what it is?"

Scud squeezed his eyes shut and turned the bath off. He turned to her and quickly moved over to her, kissing her hard. She squeaked in protest but he didn't care at that moment, forcing his tongue into her mouth until she kissed him back hungrily. He broke away suddenly and dug his fingers into her dirty hair. "I thought I lost you." He muttered. "It's all my fault and I fucking hate myself. I'm not kidding. I love you and I know you love me too. You told me. That's what you said in that room."

"Josh…" She whispered shaking her head.

"Chupa said he was going to rape you and turn you." He cut her off, feeling the panic of the situation all over again as he looked at her this beat up. "I swear I've never felt so bad in my life."

Teddy bit her lip as she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm okay…I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm safe." She stroked his face to assure him. She couldn't keep it in. He just looked so damned tormented.

"Tell me you love me." He said through shallow breaths.

Teddy nodded. "I'm may not be able to forget it yet, but I know I will because I do love you."

Scud nodded, still feeling his heart pounding and corrected with her lips again. "I'm gunna spend the rest of my life making this up to you Ted."

She smiled at him pitifully. "Let's just start with a bath okay? I feel gross."

He nodded and stood up, helping her to her unsteady feet and aiding her undress. It was harder than it should have been, the clothing sticky with sweat and blood. He helped her start to undo her jeans as her fingers connected with his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked huskily as she unbuttoned it.

Teddy looked up at his face, remembering her last few conscious moments when he was being held at gun point and she couldn't do a damned thing to save him. "I thought I was going to lose you too." She whispered, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. "I want you with me."

Scud nodded, knowing that this was going to be really hard for him. He wanted to be in the warm water with her too but he knew there was no way in hell she was going to be able to have sex. He wanted to be inside her so bad right now, just to be as close to her as he could. This was going to have to be good enough. He helped her step out of her pants and underwear, guiding her into the tub as he undid his own baggie pants and tossed them to the side. Flicking his long hair out of his face he slipped in behind her, pulling her close as she hissed at the warmth of the water on her still icy skin.

Teddy leaned her head back against his warm body as his hands slid along her arms and sides, knees on either side of her. "I wanted to ask you…" She said slowly. "Why did you turn your back on the vampires?"

Scud pressed his nose into her shoulder, closing his eyes. "You." He murmured against her skin.

Teddy smiled slightly as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. "But you said weeks. We didn't hook up until after."

Scud shook his head and pressed his lips to her temple, muttering against her skin. "Wasn't about that. Yeah I was hot for you but you saved me, you healed me, you took care of me. I never had as much passion or drive for anything besides getting some. I just couldn't stand the idea of them hurting you."

Teddy smiled and weaved her fingers through his as he splashed water on her shoulders and started to wash her off. "And here I thought you were just trying to get in my pants."

Scud smirked and kissed her shoulder as he washed it. "Didn't hurt." He joked, making her laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I really REALLY want to continue this story even if I have to have fluffy time in it. Let me know if you have anything you want to see happen with Teddy and Scud! **

**Thank you to all the commenters! Please continue! **

**Chapter 16**

Teddy fell into a sound, warm sleep in the water, wrapped up with Scud. The water soothed her tired, aching body along with his strong heart beat against her back. He stayed there, lighting up a smoke in the bath, holding her against him until the water turned cool.

Stubbing his joint out on the floor, he used a wet hand to sooth the water and cold sweat from her face before lifting her out of the bath and wrapping her in a towel.

Pulling one around his waist awkwardly he carried her back to his room, not willing to part with her just yet. He knew that Whistler and Blades eyes were following him but he didn't care…not right now. He laid her down in the make shift bed and wrapped her tight in the old blankets. Sitting down on the lumpy mattress he looked at her for a minute, rubbing his lips.

He couldn't get his fears out of his head; hadn't been able to get the images of that room with her bleeding out from his head. Hadn't been able to stop think about what would have happened if Chupa had 'wrecked' her like he said he was going to. He pressed his forehead into his palm, his eyes still set in a side long look around her.

A slight knock came from the door, drawing his attention to Blade standing in the frame. "She's going to be fine Scud."

Scud nodded quickly, letting out a long breath that was mixed with a hysterical forced laugh. "Said she loves me." Blade grunted, figuring as much. "Don't deserve it." Scud continued. "I could have not been a rat and still wouldn't have deserved it."

"Can't argue with that." Blade muttered, making Scud nod. "But Teddy…well she makes he own choices. Can't say that any of us really deserve her love." He watched as Scud leaned over and touched his lips to her sleeping ones. "When she wakes up she needs to eat and take some iron."

Scud nodded. "I'll get some…take care of her." He muttered. It was the very least he could do. The VERY least.

* * *

Teddy woke up in an un familiar bed and even more un familiar room. She sat up quickly, unwrapping her naked body from the blankets and towel and rubbed her face hard. Her hair was insane and she knew it from sleeping on it wet and she wondered how long she had been out. Pulling herself up she looked around, seeing one of Scuds shirts on the floor. She pulled it over her head and tested the strength of her legs. They still felt weak but at least she could walk now.

She leaned against the railing as she walked down the stairs, seeing that the three men had started to set up all of their equipment. She pushed her way through, gritting her teeth as she gripped tables and other objects to steady herself.

"Morning babe." Scud jumped up when he saw her and Whistler looked up from his work. Scud walked over to her quickly and kissed her nose lovingly. "Just pull up a chair. This time I'm gunna get you something to eat!"

Teddy slid into a chair next to Whistler with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Scud couldn't cook. That's why she always had to do all of the cooking for them. The boy would live on Little Caesars Hot and Ready's if she wasn't around.

Whistler looked over at her before putting his work down and reaching out. Teddy took his hand and gave him a little half smile. "You gunna take him back?" Whistler asked his 'daughter' quietly.

Teddy glanced over at where Scud was putting something in the microwave, looking very proud of what he was doing. "Yeah…" She breathed. "He left them before we even hooked up."

"He should have told us." Whistler muttered angrily.

Teddy considered. "He's right…we probably would have killed him." She glanced back at her teacher and father figure. "I do love him Whistler." She muttered, making him scoff.

"I knew I should have sent you to college." He muttered, making her glare at him.

"Here ya go babe." Scud said, coming over with a to-go bag and another grocery bag. Whistler stood and walked over to the bench still within ear shot. "Pancakes…blueberry, you're favorite." She grinned at him as he dug into the other bag. "Orange juice, iron supplements, that b12 shit you're always trying to get me to take…"

"Josh you don't have to do this." Teddy told him.

Scud pulled a chair up close to her. "Yeah, I really do." He muttered leaning in and kissing her more gently then he had ever done it before. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against hers before reaching out and running his fingers through her messy hair. "Eat…then we'll nap." He whispered, glancing to the side to make sure Whistler didn't hear. "I was up all fucking night hoping you'd wake up."

"Josh…" She whispered as his lips touched hers over and over again, tilting his head side to side to get at them. "I'm still really weak."

He nodded, still touching his lips to her soft ones. "I know…I just wanna be close to you."

Teddy smiled, kissing his back lightly. "You're being…really…weird." She told him in between kisses.

Scud grinned his perverted little grin at her. "Don't worry…when you're all better I'm going to be the horny bastard you fell in love with."

Scud rolled over on the mattress leaning over Teddy as her eyes drifted over his face. "I thought you were going to die." He murmured down to her before kissing her lightly, dying for some sort of physical contact. She looked better after she ate, more colour returning to her face. He loved how her hair was all messy with sleep, the curls even more uncontrollable. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek.

Teddy smiled dozily up at him and leaned up to kiss his harder, her tongue snaking along his bottom lip. He grinned against her lips and opened his mouth so that his tongue could twist around hers. They lay there for a long time, Scud on top of her, slowly making out.

Scud couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed making out with someone this much. When he was with one of his side girls he didn't even bother to kiss them. He ran his hands along her, happy to be the able to touch her again and mentally snickering whenever her breath hitched or she moaned lightly into his mouth. Keeping one arm at the side of her head to prop himself up he ran his other hand up her thighs, sides, shoulders…anything he could get at to make her whimper into his mouth.

He grinned when they broke apart and Teddy was breathing heavy, proud of himself. "You've gotta remember to breath babe." He teased her with a laugh, propping himself up a little higher on his elbows.

Teddy scrunched up her nose at him, debating sticking out her tongue but she couldn't be sure what he would do with it. "Funny…I've just never really done this before. You know that."

Scud looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I better not have been your first kiss too." He muttered.

Teddy rolled her eyes, running her fingers up and down his arms. When she had told him she was a virgin he had looked at her like she had said she had fangs down there. "Please. Don't let your ego get too inflated there. I've made out with people before….most of the time drunkenly. Just never in a bed like this."

Scud shook his head down at her, pecking her lips. "You only made out with people before me? Never went any farther than that?" Teddy shook her head as she watched his face. Scud felt a little grin form on his face. "I really did corrupt you didn't I?" She nodded before he slammed his lips back into hers eagerly. "That is so fucking hot!" He panted.

Teddy laughed as he attacked her neck, wrapping her arms back around his neck. "There's the pervert I love." She murmured in his ear, making him twitch on top of her. She bit her lip as he shifted his hips, giving her a pretty good idea of just how hot he thought it was to be the little demon on her shoulder.

"Dammit Ted! You can't say things like that when I can't fuck you!" He groaned making her laugh again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Teddy gripped Blades hands as he helped her rise onto her toes to stretch out her legs, jaw clenched at her aching muscles. He had said she wasn't ready yet but she had insisted. Two days of being awake and not moving was more than enough for her, even though Scud was making it mission to keep her lips busy.

She lifted one leg up in a stretch as Blade grabbed her ankle, lifting it higher and stopping. "More." She breathed, feeling the stretch. Blade slowly pulled it up, gripping her hand tight to keep her steady. "More." He hesitated. "More Blade!" She insisted.

Blade nodded and pulled the leg up so that her ankle was up at her shoulder. "That's high enough for today Teddy." Blade told her, releasing her leg.

"I want to go out tonight." She told him as he switched his grip on her hands and did the same motion with her other leg.

Blade shook his head. "Not going to happen." He told her firmly. "You're going to stay here and help the boy set up."

Teddy gritted her teeth both and the pain and the idea of staying put for another night as Scud came into the room.

He held back a groan at the sight of Teddy stretching in the tight jeans and old Reel Big Fish t-shirt. He wanted to rock that little tight body out again so damn bad! Wanted her to remember how good it felt with him before everything had gone to shit. This making out thing was killing him. He'd lean over her, pressed into her body and get so hard he swore he was going to rip through his cloths.

"Stay here." Blade was telling her. "You have the rest of your life to kill things." The day walker released her and pressed his lips to her forehead before walking off.

The moment that Whistler and Blade were out of the warehouse Teddy marched up to her room, leaving Scud in her wake. He frowned at the purposeful steps. A few minutes later she immerged fully dressed with her boots tied and ready. He straightened up from his bench as she walked over.

"Don't even think about it." He told her as she picked up her favorite belt that she shoved all of her weapons into.

She hooked it as she glanced up at him, sliding in her knife and stakes. "Can't help it Josh. I have an addiction." She tried to joke.

"This isn't funny Teddy! You're going to get hurt." He told her standing up and stepping behind her to take hold of her waist. "Besides…if you feel good enough to fight you feel good enough to fuck me." He pressed into her backside, showing her just what her coming down those steps geared up to fight did to him. He brushed the rebellious curls away from her neck and latched onto her pulse point.

"Josh…" She breathed, trying to hold on to some sort of clarity.

"I have addictions too." He muttered against her skin. Yeah, he was trying to keep her safe here but this seemed like a fun way to do it.

Teddy couldn't help but let out a little smile as he continued to molest her neck. "The difference is You're not as aggressive about getting them." She taunted.

Scud grinned against her skin and shifted a hand around her waist, popping open the button of her jeans. He slid his hand down and began to stroke her, ginning as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Josh…" She complained as sparks flew through her when his hand found her weak spot. "Josh I really want to go out!"

Scud nipped at her ear. "You want me more…remember how good it felt when I sucked on this?" Teddy made a little moan as his fingers stroked around her sensitive nub. He chuckled to himself as he felt himself twitch against her ass and her hips move with his fingers. "Damn you make the best noises!" He muttered in her ear.

He removed his hand and she whined her displease. Spinning her around, he pulled her jeans down smiling at the black polka dot panties he found. So innocent and cute. He was going to enjoy reminding her that she wasn't anymore. She stepped out of them and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. Forget fighting. Loving was so much better. He words reverberated through her: _I'm a love, not a fighter. _And a damn good one he was too.

Scud wrapped his fingers around her waist and lifted her up and on top the work bench. He ripped the shirt over her head in a frenzy of desire, tossing it to the side along with her bra. He let out a long breath as he looked at her. "You're so fucking perfect Teddy." He muttered, running his hands along her sides before gripping her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands and he ducked into them. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how he had gotten this perfect, gorgeous girl to fall for him…or even like him for that matter.

Teddy bit her lip and threaded her fingers through his hair as he sucked and nipped at her hard nipples. Reaching out she pushed his vest off before making him separate before she pulled his shirt over his head.

Scud let out a grin as she reached down and undid his pants. She wanted this just as bad as he did. He was already rock hard and wanting her. She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow at the fact that he was already ready to go.

"Your sounds just do it for me baby." He murmured with a slight smirk before pushing up and into her hard. He stilled the instant he felt it, something resisting him and then snapping. Teddy bit her lip hard in pain but managed it better this time, her nails just biting into his skin the way he liked.

"Did you…did you totally heal up?" He forced out, his voice husky.

Teddy opened her eyes and looked at his shocked face before nodding and waiting for a reaction. Embarrassment flooded through her. This was it. It was over and she was a huge freak. He couldn't ignore that now.

Scud looked down at her in disbelief. It was always going to feel like this, always so tight and amazing. He groaned and moved into her again. Teddy let out a long breath of relief that he wasn't freaking out. Instead he began an amazing, hammering rhythm and let his head fall into her chest as she leaned back. She gripped onto his hair as he kissed and nipped at her skin.

She loved the feel of him. He was huge inside of her, knowing just how to twist his hips to make her whimper out his name.

Scud gasped as he felt her fingers rack across his back, hoping that they were leaving scratch marks. It felt so damn good he could hardly believe it. Pulling out of her he lowered her from the table and swept his arm across it, knocking all of the things to the ground.

"What are you-"

"Trust me baby." He told her with a long kiss, turning her around and getting behind her. He bit his lip and pushed his hand into the center of her sweat soaked back, leaning her down and over the table. Teddy glanced over her shoulder at him and he grinned at the sight in front of him, parting her legs with his. Reaching around her he moved his fingers around her swollen core before thrusting back into her with a curse.

Teddy cried out in pleasure at the different angle as her back arched under his hand. "Oh my god Josh!" She braced her hands on the table, pushing back against him, the weak table raddling from the added stress.

"Holy fuck!" He cursed, using his other hand to pull her back against him as he thrust into her. It wasn't long before he felt her clench around him and gasp out his name. He groaned as he felt her muscles contract around him while she came and her legs tremble under her. Giving one last deep thrust he emptied himself into her.

Bracing his hand on her back he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Finally he stood up fully and pulled Teddy up, her breath still catching. He yanked her into a deep breathless kiss.

Scud and Teddy lay curled up under a blanket on the sofa, though he insisted she not put pants back on and just her t-shirt and underwear. She rested comfortably in between his legs and leaned her head down on his chest, watching tv, his fingers running over her arm attentively. He'd never enjoyed sex so much in his life. He didn't know if it was the fact that for once in their relationship he was the one in control, if it was because of her innocence or if it was because he actually gave a shit about her. All he knew was that it was the best he had ever had.

He glanced down at her as she shifted. "You didn't heal back up the first time…when we were in the shower." He murmured down to her.

Teddy frowned and nodded. "It had only been a day though. Healing internally always takes longer." She bit her lip, wondering when he was going to freak out. "Look Josh I know it's weird and if you don't want to-"

Scud smirked his perverted little smile down at her, cutting her off. "So what you're telling me is that I have to fuck you as often as possible so that you're not in pain." He smiled an authentic smile as she laughed a little, trying to hide her tension. "Hey." He lifted her chin up to him. "I love you…I'm totally okay with having sex with you as often as I need to keep you from healing up on me."

Teddy gave him a little slap on the chest and stuck her tongue out at him. Scud grinned and bent down, catching it in between his lips and teeth with a snicker. Letting her go she smiled, looking up at him with big adoring eyes. She ran her fingers along his face and scruffy facial hair.

They both looked up as the warehouse doors started to open. "Shit!" She muttered starting to get up.

Scud frowned and pulled her close again. "They already know we're together babe." He reminded her.

Teddy frowned. "My pants." She hissed.

Scud grinned and looked over to where her pants were still under the table, rubbing her legs. "I think it's kinda kinky. You being under here, half naked with me while B and W are in here." He snickered, still holding her against him. He whinned as she pulled away and grabbed the jeans. "Just act natural and they'll never know."

Teddy smirked and shoved them under the sofa before crawling back under the blanket with him before the car pulled in.

"Really?" Whistler said getting out of the car. "I know you two are together but could you not be so damned snuggly in front of my. Makes me think you both need to get shots now!"

Teddy frowned but Scud just smirked and kissed her forehead, rubbing his face into her hair so that Whistler could see. The old man was just such an ass hole to him it was hard not to taunt him.

Blade climbed out of the car, making Teddy look up. "How'd it go guys?"

Blade grunted, leaning over the sofa and making Teddy bite her lip at the fact that she still wasn't wearing pants. "Nests are always easier to clean out when you're there." He muttered.

"Maybe you should let me go next time then." She teased.

Scud squeezed her under the blankets. "Nah I think its better if you stay here." Scud grinned down at her, giving her a little wink.

Whistler rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen as Blade leaned further over them. "Next time you all have sex down here I will come and rip him out of you." He muttered to them, looking down at their matching fringed expressions of innocence.

Scud gulp but Teddy let out a little laugh as Blade walked away. "Ops." She muttered, giving him a kiss before getting up with the blanket wrapped around her. She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I'll see you in bed."

Scud grinned and shook his head. This girl was going to be insatiable. "Hell yeah you will!"


	18. Chapter 18

**If you are still reading please review!**

Chapter 18:

Whistler shook his head as he watched Teddy trying to teach Scud to throw a better punch the next day. They looked so odd together. Classical beauty mixed with a greasy stoner. But he had to admit that he didn't think he had ever seen Teddy smile as much as he had since he had gotten back and Scud had been there. He looked back over at the boxes that they were still unpacking. They had gotten everything that they needed out and set up so now the brown old boxes just contained a few personal items.

He frowned as he saw one, written on with black Sharpie a few times in a written battle over ownership.

_Scud the Stud_

_Power Puff_

_MINE! STS_

_MINE! PP_

_Property of the sexiest person _

_^That's so me….PP_

He shook his head and opened it, finding a few things that apparently they couldn't decided who the owners of was. He pulled out a t-shirt and a few bandana's.

Using a knife he scoffed when he found a pair of Teddy's underwear that Scud had snagged and teased Teddy with before he had even kissed her. He tossed them back into the box with a look of disgust before grabbing a stack of pictures.

He frowned as he began to look through them. The first one was of Teddy at a bar, looking all kinds of cute in a black skirt, knee high boots and a red top that laced all the way up the front. She was holding up her hands as if trying to hold off the camera, but she was still laughing. He moved to through the stack to one of Teddy at her punching bag, working it. The next was one where Scud and Teddy were sitting next to each other, obviously with Scud holding the camera in front of them to take the picture. He was licking up the side of her cheek and she was laughing with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Stalker." Whistler muttered, putting down the stack and reaching into the box again. He frowned at was Teddy's neat hand writing: _Do not watch unless 100% sure I am dead._

He glanced back over at the two as Teddy put Scud into a head lock and he laughed, straightening up so that she was pulled off the ground on his back. Whistler slid the disk into his jacket as they both went tumbling to the floor.

"Do you two ever stop messing around!" He yelled over to them. He pushed himself up and away from the box, walking over to where Teddy had wrapped her legs around Scuds neck to try and triangle chock him. Scuds hand was hitting the floor as he tried to tap out. "Let him go princess. You know he cant fight worth a shit!" He patted Teddy's leg and she finally released Scud with a grin. "What the hell happened while I was gone baby! You used to be all serious about this stuff!"

Teddy pulled herself up before taking Scuds hands and helping him from the floor as he rubbed his neck. "I'm still serious!" She told him with a slight smile. "I just have fun doing stuff besides hunting now!"

Scud smiled and put his arm around her shoulders trying to get her in a normal chock hold. Whistler rolled his eyes and slapped his hands off the girl. "Get to work Tote Boy!" He told Scud. Scud frowned but moved over to his work bench, lighting up a joint as he went with a glance back at Teddy. "Teddy don't you have some blood tests you wanted to get done and Blades serum to make?"

Teddy sighed and nodded. "I guess…" She rubbed her head and glanced up the stairs to where her new little lab was before walking over to Scud. He smiled as she walked up to where he had sat and pulled the joint out of his mouth. He grinned as she came up to him, ignoring Whistlers sigh of exasperation. Teddy smiled and leaned in, giving him a long kiss. Her lips parted and he sucked the tip of her tongue into his mouth, making her give a small whimper of surprise.

"Come distract me when you get bored." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away.

Scud wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in again. "I'm bored now." He told her stubbornly before he kissed her hard again. He didn't think he had ever enjoyed kissing someone in his life. She kissed like he was already inside of her, whimpering against his lips, body relaxing and tensing, hands going into his hair. It got him so hard and ready it wasn't even funny.

Teddy pulled away from him, stepping back when he tried to get her to him again with a laugh. "I need to get this done Josh." She told him, biting her lip. "Hurry."

Scud chewed on his thumb as he watched her walk away. God…he fucking loved that little bad ass. Shaking his head he turned back to His work as Whistler came over to the bench and sat down across from him, assumable to do his work. He glanced up at the younger man before pulling the disk out of his jacket. "Wanna tell me whats on here?"

Scud frowned as he looked at it, shaking his head. "Where'd you get that?"

"In your stalker box." Whistler told him.

"Its not stalking. Its all the shit that we shared." Scud hissed.

"Whatever. What's on it?"

Scud turned his head back down to the UV bombs he was making. "Don't know…she had me set up the camera for her and shit but told me not to show it to Blade or watch it until I'd buried her."

Whistler looked at the boy curiously for a moment. He of all people would be the one to sneak off and watch something someone told him not to. "Why didn't you just sneak a peek?"

Scud let his eyes drift up from his work to where Whistler had put the disk on the table. "I just…she told me that if I watched it meant she was completely dead. There was no chance of saving her. She was six feet under and her body was cold." He felt himself reflexively shiver as he remembered to tone she had used when she handed the disk to him for safe keeping. He never wanted to watch it after hearing that tone from her.

Whistler frowned and tapped the disk with his forefinger before picking it back up and walking over to the small tv and popping it in.

"W man come on!" Scud went after him.

Whistler shook his head. "She was close enough and her body was defiantly cold for a few days there."

Scud sighed and leaned back against the table to watch the small screen, unable to stop the man or himself. He wanted to know too. Pulling the joint out of his mouth he blew small smoke circles as they watched.

"_Hey baby," His own voice called through the speakers of the camera. "This is all set up. You sure you don't want me to stay and we can do a different kind of move." The camera focused in and out until it finally settled on the chair in front of it. _

Whistler rolled his eyes but stopped when he heard Teddy laugh.

"_I'm fine Josh. Thanks." A soft kiss on the cheek could be heard before a door closing, signaling that he was leaving. _

_A deep breath could be heard before Teddy came across the screen, sitting in the chair but not looking at the camera yet. She looked like she was trying to compose herself, ruffling her hair, making sure the ACDC t shirt she was wearing was straight. She leaned her arms against her leg and took a deep breath before glancing up and the camera with her big green eyes. _

"_Hey Blade…Josh…Scud, whatever." She gave a little laughing smile. "So um, I guess if you're watching this I'm dead. I know your probably upset…I mean upset as in Josh is high as a fucking kite and Blade just looks, well like he always looks. But hey. We all knew that I was going to die young right?"_

Scud shook his head as he watched the video, really glad that he hadn't watched this when she was unconscious.

"_Anyway," Teddy in the video rubbed her head. "I just wanted you guys to know a few things. First of all Blade….brother. You are the best brother a girl could ever have. I know you think you're a monster but I know that you're not. You're my brother. You taught me everything I know." She let out a shaky breath. "And I know what you're thinking Big Bro. I know you think that whatever shit storm I managed to die in was your fault. It's not. I take responsibility for my own death just like I do for my own life. If I can save myself; I can die myself." _

_She took a moment to run her hands through her hair and pushing back whatever tears she was holding back. "Scud…Josh." _

Her voice softened when she said his real name and Scud felt his heart skip a beat. He leaned farther into the bench and took another hit, not knowing what was going to come out of her mouth.

_She shook her head. "Josh…you've been here about 5 months now. In that time…well, I've never felt more human. You single handedly turned me from a fighting machine into a person." She bit her lip as she looked away from the camera. "I know that if something happens between us it's because you're horny and I'm a fun play thing but you need to know that I care about you. Well, I guess now its cared. Its just sad that you'll never really know how much." She paused and shook her head. "The moment you opened those fucking blue eyes I knew I cared for the first time. Thank you for making me a human being…no matter how short a time I lived as one._

"_On that note: I don't want either of you to go out and try to take revenge for me. Keep looking for Whistler…don't waste your time on someone that's already pushing daisies. Blade: make sure Whistler is nice to Josh. I love them both and I want them to work together cause you and I both know that they will be bad ass." _

Whistler glanced over at Scud who sat ridged on the table, eyes locked with the tv.

"_I want you both to just sit down and tell stories about me for the day. Get it all out of your system and then just… let me go. No vengeance just…just love okay? Blade you can tell Josh about that time that you took me to try and go to school for second grade. You remember that time? The one where I was so excited I just ran past you and opened the door and pulled it off the hinges because I was so excited. The teacher just starred at us? Josh tell Blade about that time when we went out and all the guys were trying to hit on me and you had to throw me over your shoulder to stop me from ripping apart that one horny guy that kept trying to grab onto me." _

_She laughed and pushed her hair out of her face before looking directly back at the camera, shaking her head. "This is good bye. Be good to each other. I love you both. __**So much**__." She kissed her hand and put it on the camera lens before walking away and shutting down the camera. _

"Holy shit." Whistler muttered once the clip had ended. He glanced at Scud, not knowing what to say. "Tote boy…"

Scud just shook his head and let out a long breathe before pushing himself off the table. He started a fast paced walk to the lab. He was so glad he had watched that now and not when he was scared she was going to die.

Throwing open the door he charged over to Teddy and pulled her up from the chair. She looked at him with those big green eyes that had just said goodbye to him and kissed her hard, deep, burying his fingers into her hair. He knew it was his fault that she would think of herself as his toy but he hated it.

"Josh!" She laughed, pulling slightly away from him. He wouldn't let go of her hair so her forehead stayed resting against his. "We need to get work done."

Scud shook his head against her. "You're not a play thing…I'm sorry you even thought that." He kissed her again.

Teddy pushed him away and looked at him oddly before her eyes turned to where Whistler was standing in the door, his eyes down cast. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You're acting like someone just died!"

Whistler and Scud both shifted. "I'll try and be better about him Teddy." Whistler finally said.

Teddy looked from one man to the other before realization came over her. "You watched the dead girl DVD! I told you not to do that until I was well…dead!"

Scud shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at Whistler.

"I found it in your stuff." Whistler told her. "I was curious…"

"Why did you even make that anyway!?" Scud asked her. "I thought you were just talking some stuff out on film or something."

"I was!" Teddy protested. "I mean come on guys! We could all die at any minute. Thinking that we can't is just stupid! If that happened I just wanted you all to know my finally wishes!"

"Like that you cared about me from the moment I woke up?" Scud said softly.

Teddy blushed and turned away. "See that's why I didn't want you to watch it until I was dead!"

"You're not going to die!" Scud told her fiercely.

"I'm just going to see you two in a bit." Whistler told them with a little nod. "I'll see you when you're ready to get back to work _son." _Both Teddy and Scud shot him a look of annoyance. "Okay too much. I get it." He laughed walking away.

Teddy shook her head and looked at Scud again. "Josh…"

"No." He told her quickly. "I don't care if we have to stop fighting all together. You're not going to die."

"I'm going out tonight." Teddy told him solidly. "This is what I do…its what I was made for. Don't take that away from me."

Scud shook his head and walked around the room, rubbing his lips. "You could work in here. You're good at this too."

Teddy shook her head. "We're all going to die someday Josh. Might as well enjoy the ride down."

Scud frowned but didn't look at her. He didn't know how to stop her, if she could stop. All he knew was that he couldn't watch one of those video's again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20:

Teddy could tell that Scud was upset about the video and the fact that she was still continuing to go out and hunt. He glanced up at her and then back down to the work bench quickly as she walked over and started to get her things ready to go out. She took in his scruffy, handsome face. His eyebrows were furrowed together, jaw tight and she could see his throat working and clenching.

"Gun?" She asked softly.

Scud reached out and picked up the gun in front of him, handing it over without looking at her.

"Josh…" She begged quietly.

He shook his head quickly, flicking his hair out of his face and lighting up a joint.

"Please, just look at me?" She asked him.

Again he shook his head angrily, exhaling and continuing on his work.

Teddy sighed and bit her lip as she looked at him. She leaned against the bench for a moment. He wanted to look at her so badly but he knew if he did he would ask her to stay…beg her to stay. He focused his eyes and continued to work on the new UV cannon he was making.

"Teddy!" Blade called. "It's time."

Scud arms tensed at the call and as she pushed off the table.

"I'm leaving." She said softly. He ignored her and she nodded slowly. "Okay…" She stepped away from the table. She felt her eyes watering at his indifference. An actual tear formed as she stepped around him and kissed his neck from behind. "I love you Josh." She whispered before walking away.

Josh squeezed his eyes closed and braced his hands on the table as he felt her soft lips against his skin along with the tiny drop of moisture.

"Please, please, please, please don't let her die." He muttered to himself, unable to turn around and look when he heard Blades car pull out.

Whistler frowned after watching the exchange from across the room. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Scud. "What are you doing?" The old man asked him.

Scud glanced up at him. "Nothing." He mumbled.

Whistler sighed and looked at the door that the car had left through. "You shouldn't do that to her before she leaves…it will just make her more….vulnerable."

"I can't look at her and know it could be the last time I see her." Scud muttered.

Whistler considered. "Did she tell you what we decided to make her a hunter and not just bait?" He asked.

Scud shook his head, trying to focus on his work. It wasn't working to distract him though. His mind kept going to the look on her face when she hand kissed her hand and put it shakily on the camera, her green eyes watering as she walked away. He'd never given a shit about a girl before, just used them as a way to get off. Now he had one that he actually gave a shit about and she was constantly on the verge of death. He'd never thought about it before when she went out, but after her attack it was more than obvious that she wasn't as invincible as he had thought she was.

Whistler picked up one of screw drivers and started to twist it into one of the many unfinished gadgets lying in front of them. "When she was nine we put her right outside of where we thought a nest was, trying to draw them out. And oh, did they come out! We told her to run so that Blade and I could take care of it…but she stayed put as we slayed them. When we were done we found her, standing with a pile of ash around her and a silver knife in her hand." Scud looked up as he told the story. Whistler was smiling to himself. "We knew that she was a hunter then…not bait. We told her that if she did this, chances of her dying jumped up."

Scud nodded. "She didn't care." He muttered.

Whistler frowned. "She said that no one would care if she died except us anyway." Scud dropped his work and rubbed his face. "You do don't you?"

Scud pushed away from the table. How had he ever let himself actually get attached to the one girl who was addicted to putting herself in danger?

* * *

Teddy drew her knives in and 'x' across the throat of a vampire as it hissed at her before exploding into embers and then ash. She sighed and pushed some of the ash off of her cheeks.

_You've got vampire in your hair. _She shook Scuds words out of her head, trying to keep focused as she saw another suck head coming towards her, only to be taken out by a swing of Blades sword.

"You're distracted." Blade muttered as she looked around them. "You shouldn't be out yet."

"If it was up to you guys I'd never go out!" She snapped. She shoved her knives forcefully into the holsters and began to walk away. "I swear you guys act like I've never gotten hurt before!"

Blade shook his head. By 'guys' he knew that she meant Scud. "Get back in the car." He told her. She shot him a look of distaste. "You're no good to me like this." He told her sternly.

Teddy spun around to him in anger. "I'm no good for anything else Blade! Just let me do what I'm good at."

Blade's eyes were shielded by his sun glasses but she could tell that his look was hard. "Theodore. Get in the car."

She gritted her teeth. Blade didn't call her by her full name unless he was getting really pissed off with her. It was the only way to tell. Teddy felt her chest contract in anger. "No." She turned and walked away angrily.

* * *

Scud looked up as the garage door opened and Blade's black car pulled in. He tried hard not to be relieved but when the Day walker opened the door and stepped out on his own he couldn't hold back anymore, walking up to the car and yanking the passenger side door open. The car was empty.

"B…where is she?!"

Blade grunted something intelligible, as he walked over to Whistler. "She wasn't ready." He muttered.

Scud ran over, feeling his chest clenching. If she was dead he needed to see her. He couldn't let the suck heads have her…even if it was just her body. They had promised each other a long time ago that if the worst should happen they were going to burn each other. He'd thought it was stupid at the time but now he wasn't so sure it was funny or endearing. "Holy shit! Did they get her? Is she…"

"She's fine." Blade said sharply. "Just was distracted and pissed off. You two need to get your shit together! I don't need her to be three sheets to the wind."

"She run off?" Whistler asked.

Blade nodded and Scud let out a sound of frustration before grabbing his key's, heading to his van. She would go to blow off steam. He knew the kind of places that she liked. Clubs with packed floors full of people where she could lose herself when she needed human contact; Dive bars with a dance floor when she was pissed. He could find her.


	20. Chapter 20

For my Friend Gurl who is going through a hard time right now. 3

Chapter 20:

Teddy rolled the thick glass of whiskey in between her hands as she looked down at the brown liquid. She closed her eyes and let out a breath as she looked at the back of the bar. It was nice in here, calm. The classic rock that played from the jute box seemed soothing.

She had already asserted her dominance here and the fact that she didn't want to be bothered. A man had come up to the bar, thoroughly drunk already, and tried to flirt with her. She'd taken a page from Scud and ignored him until he put his hand on her upper thigh. She'd broken his wrist. No one had bothered her again.

She knew that she should get back to the warehouse but somehow she couldn't bring herself too. What would she do there anyway? Crawl into bed with Scud and hope that he wasn't upset with her anymore? He was always going to be upset about this. She knew that there was only one thing that she could do to make it easier for him…and her.

Sighing she took another long sip of her drink, putting it down just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, really too emotionally drained to deal with this anymore. Keeping her eyes closed she felt whoever it was step closer and their smell wash over her. Fried electrical wire and smoke. She glanced to the side and saw the hand, pale with small burns from the welding torch on his hands.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he slid into the stool next to her, holding up his hand, smoke in hand for a drink.

He still didn't look at her, busying himself with his hands and the peanuts on the bar. He shrugged into his large coat and she turned back to her drink, sitting in silence.

Scud nodded at the bar tender as they put the beer down in front of them. "Watch out man." He murmured to Scud. "She already broke one guys wrist tonight."

Scud shook his head with a slight cocky grin and glanced back down at his drink. He was still the only human besides Whistler that was allowed to touch her….he still loved it. After a few more moments of silence he couldn't help himself and slipped his hand over hers on the bar as he took a sip.

Teddy glanced at him but he was still looking away from her, focusing on his smoke. "Are we done?" She asked him quietly, looking back down at their hands.

Scud bright blue eyes snapped to her, taking in a sharp breathe. He didn't want them to be done. But he didn't want to be just standing by while he was sitting around at the warehouse either. "I-I've never been with a girl for more than fucking Ted. I don't know what to do here." He ran little rough circles onto the top of her hand.

Teddy nodded slowly, feeling a pit build in the bottom of her stomach as she formed the words. She had to repeat them over and over again in her head before she could say them. "Let's just say that we're done." She finally whispered. "We can go back to being-"

She was stopped by him gripping her hand hard and slamming a twenty down on the bar. Scud yanked her up from the stool and pulled her out the door while she was still surprised. He pulled her out into the night and finally looked down at her. "I can't go back." He told her, taking his face in her hands. "Even if we did I'd still be scared shitless you were going to get yourself killed."

He didn't know what it was about her. He wished he had never fallen in love with her, kept not caring and just looked at her as a piece of ass. But he didn't and it was killing him to care this much. "I told you I was going to make up for betraying you. Don't say it's over. We can leave, start over." He tried desperately.

Teddy grabbed his wrists, hanging onto him. "I can't stop fighting Josh…it's who I am. It's what I do." Scud shook his head, unwilling to except it. Teddy felt her heart beating out of her chest, seeing his pained expression. She couldn't stop fighting her war and she couldn't make him go through this over and over again, night after night. She pushed up on her toes and kissed him tenderly, feeling his breath hitch at the none sexual nature of it. "I love you Josh…" She whispered against his lips. "But this is an impasse. We're over."

Scud had never heard something so painful in his life. It carved into his chest, making his voice stop and practically immobilized him. All he could do was stare at her and shake his head no repeatedly. Teddy nodded and ran a hand along his cheek, feeling his jaw trying to work to come up with something to say to change her mind.

"Yes baby." She pulled his hands gently from her and moved away from him, walking away with tears finally in her eyes.

Scud watched her in disbelief, slumping against the cold stone wall. He bit hard into his thumb still not thinking of anything that he could say. He slammed his head back against the wall, realizing that the one person who he had ever loved in his life had just left him.

* * *

Teddy woke up the moment that she heard her door open but she kept her eyes shut, facing away from the door, not wanting anyone to know she was awake.

She had laid there and cried for a few good hours, knowing that neither Whistler or Blade would know how to deal with her and just leave her alone. She couldn't get the image of Scud shaking his head at her, silently begging her no. She didn't think that she had ever felt like this emotionally and she briefly caught a glimpse of why Whistler and Blade had wanted to keep her away from relationships and told there that they weren't worth it. She hadn't wanted to leave him…it was the last thing that she wanted. But he wasn't going to ever be able to get used to the fact that she was meant to die…that she was willing to risk it. She could only hope that he would be better off not worrying about her now that she had left him.

Someone stumbled into the room and she wrinkled her nose at the smell: Beer, pot, electrical wire and strippers….lots of strippers. She could smell the cheap perfume and body oil. Fucking Josh.

She remained still as he pulled the blankets of her bed away and she briefly wondered if he was so drunk he thought this was his room. She felt the bed shift as he let out a long breath.

"Power Puff?" She heard him whisper but she squeezed her eyes shut, still facing away from him as she felt him lay his head on the pillow next to her. His hand fell over her waist gently and she tried to ignore the tingles that ran up her or the tears that stung her eyes.

He let out another long breath and buried his face in her hair, promptly falling asleep with his heated breaths burning into her scalp.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The evening after Teddy had left him he'd woken up in her soft, sweet smelling bed. He'd smiled, thinking that maybe…just maybe in his drunken, hooker induced stupor he'd managed to fix things. He'd rolled over and searched for his favorite body with his hands and arms, only to find the expanse empty. Rolling up he'd found a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the ground waiting for him.

He had moved down the stairs jerkily, finding her in the kitchen getting herself coffee, fully dressed and showered. Reaching out his hand he had tried to touch her shoulder but the moment she felt the brush she had pulled away sharply, not willing to be touched. Her bright green eyes were lined with red and there were dark circles under them. She had looked straight at him as he raised his hands innocently. She had moved past him, being sure to have no physical contact and walked away.

"Don't let her go." Scud murmured to Blade, looking over at Teddy on the other side of the room talking to Whistler about the new guns.

Blade looked over too. "She's fine."

"She's not fine!" Scud retorted. "We broke up last night. She's exhausted! She's emotional...she's the one who always says not to go hunting when you're emotional."

Blade rolled his eyes under his sun glasses, already having figured that out from the way that they didn't touch and she wouldn't look at him. It was a stark contrast to the way that the mechanic starred at her longingly. "She needs this." He told him before walking away.

Scud shook his head as he watched her cock one of the new guns with far more effort than she normally used. "She needs me." He muttered before walking up to his room and slamming the door.

* * *

Teddy walked through to the ally towards the ihop in the early morning light. The sun hadn't even come up yet and the light was still muted. She hadn't gotten out of the habit of meeting Scud for pancakes yet but she normally avoided this ihop like the plague for the past two weeks. It had been their spot to come to. At this point she was starving though.

Blade had been saying that she was getting better again. Just…more vicious as the days went on. It seemed to worry the Day Walker a bit. You couldn't hear it in his voice of coarse but she could see it in the way he watched her get up from the ground, the way he watched her stab.

Pushing open the door she gave a little sigh as the hostess came over to the stand with a pitiful smile at her.

Joyce was always there working in the morning. She used to joke around with Teddy and Scud, while he tried to hit on both of them at the same time. "Teddy…" She looked at something behind her. "Um…Just you?"

"Yeah just me." Teddy muttered, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

Joyce nodded and picked up a menu, glancing behind her again. "Okay…um is the back okay today? I know you normally like the front but…well."

Teddy raised an eyebrow at her. "Back is fine Joyce…what's going on?"

Joyce leaned closer and Teddy looked at her with interest, hoping that there was someone causing trouble that she could knock the living hell out of. "Scud's here…he brought someone from that strip club down the street. She's really skanky looking."

Teddy let out a little hissing breath, looking away before looking over the older woman's shoulder to see where Scud was sitting in the booth they normally shared.

Scud's eyes locked with hers. He had pushed the other women away the moment he sensed Teddy coming in, her blood still pumping into his veins, not that it did much good. Teddy frowned and looked at the women he was with. She had long brown hair that looked a little bit straggly, overdone make up, her liner dripping down her slight flushed cheeks and her chin was red from his facial hair. Scud whipped off his mouth instinctively, rubbing his lips when he saw her.

Teddy looked back at Joyce, clearing her throat. "Thanks, I'll umm." She shook her head. "I'll just come back some other time. I can live without my pancake fix for a day." She glanced back over at Scud who was pushing himself up from the table.

It's not like she didn't know that he was getting it from strippers, whores and anyone else he could find that would bend over in an ally for him. She could smell it on him when he came back in the mornings before he pushed himself into his work. She could see the remains of body glitter on his pants from lap dances. She just didn't want to actually see it happening. Besides it seemed to be keeping his mind off of her.

"See ya Joyce."

"Yeah," The other women said with a sympathetic look. "Be carefully Teddy."

Teddy nodded and hurried out the door.

"Teddy!" She heard Scuds voice calling after her. "Hey Power Puff wait up!" She hurried her pace into a fast, long stride walk, moving as fast as she could without actually running away from him.

Scud frowned and broking into a jog to keep up with her. "Baby wait!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "Why are you running from me? You know you'll see me at home either way!"

"What?!" She shook him off roughly. "What do you want _Scud_!?"

Scud frowned at her flinching away from his touch again. It was the worst feeling in the world. "Talk to me! You broke up with me remember?"

Teddy frowned as he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her again. "Didn't take you too long to get over it! Two weeks!? Really? You couldn't go that long without pushing up on some stripper?" She turned to leave again with an animalistic growl.

"She looks like you…" Scud whispered, making her stop and look around at him.

She stormed back. "Did you just say I look like a whore!?" She yelled at him.

"No!" He snapped back. "I'm saying I picked her because she looks like you! They all look like you now! I want them to be you!"

Teddy stared at him in disbelief. "You are such a fucking mess!" She told him.

Scud rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Yeah I know…but so are you." She nodded to and looked away from him. "I still worry." She looked at him sharply. "Every night when you leave. I'm still freaked out…maybe more then I was before."

Teddy bit her lip. "Why more?"

Scud shook his head and played with his lighter in his pocket. "Cause if you die…you'll never know-"

"I have to get home." She told him quickly, deciding that this was something she couldn't hear. "You should get back to your date or whatever. I'll see you around." She turned as he tried to stop her, running to the ally entrance and jumping up to reach the fire escape. Once she had gotten up on the platform, her little body tensing and flexing its way up, she looked back down at him. "It will get easier J-Scud." She looked at him sadly for a moment.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Scud muttered, watching her leave over the roof tops.

"Say my name!" Scud muttered from his spot on his knees. The head of brown hair in front of him moaned as he slammed into it. "Say it!"

"Josh…" The girl ground out in a smoke strained voice.

Scud squeezed his eyes closed as he pumped into the women from behind, gripping into her hair and hating how unlike the girl he was imagining she was she sounded. He moved hard and fast, wanting to get this over with as quickly as he could. The longer he stayed in her the more he was reminded that this wasn't who he wanted. She wasn't as tight, didn't say his name right and didn't whimper his name when he touched her...anywhere.

When he finally came he groaned out Teddy's name, still feeling completely unsatisfied. He pulled out immediately, grabbing his cloths and finding a joint and lighting it before he pulled the baggy pants on.

The women lay back as he got up. "You a furry or something?" She asked him as she reached over to her bedside table, lighting a cigarette and looking at him.

Scud wrinkled his nose in annoyance that she was talking. "What the fuck is a furry?" He muttered as he buttoned up and went for his shirt.

"Someone who dresses up as an animal and apparently get turned on by it." He gave the women a strange look. "You just always call me Teddy…like I'm a teddy bear or something."

Scud rolled his eyes. Had all the girls he'd slept with before Ted been this…stupid? "Teddy is a name." He murmured, pulling his shirt over his head.

"That girl today?"

Scud sat on the bed to pull his shoes on. "Yeah…" He confessed dryly.

The women crawled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Well as long as you keep doing me like you were you can call me whatever you want." She cooed, pressing her hard fake breasts up against his back.

Scud closed his eyes and pushed her off. "Get off me. I've got work to do and shit." He muttered hearing her call for him to call her as he left the little dingy apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

One week later Scud looked down from where he was suspended in the air, fixing some of the UV bulbs. Teddy had come out of her room, parallel to him in the air on the metal platform. She looked amazing. She always looked amazing. It was her night off and she seemed to be going all out. Her short black dress was just long enough not to be scandalous with black high heels that added at least three inches to her height. Her beautiful curls were half pinned up with the other half handing in cork screws into her shoulder blades.

Teddy looked over at him apologetically as he lowered himself to the ground and undid his harness. She walked down the stairs while he tried to ignore her. "I'm sorry," She told him. "I thought that you'd be going to the…club or wherever already." _Strip club to pick up a girl that looks like me, _she thought to herself.

"I'm not going tonight." He told her, trying to keep his eyes away from her.

She nodded. "Um…do you know where that box we shared went? I think I left my thigh holster in there."

Scud nodded. She never left home without some sort of hidden weapon. "It's in my room." He muttered, moving to the stairs. "Come on."

Teddy sighed and followed him up the stairs. She didn't want him to see her like this…all dressed up. She saw the way that he still looked at her. It made it unbelievably apparent that these feelings for each other weren't going away no matter how many things she killed or how many girls he fucked.

Scud pulled the box out from the side of the room and put it on the mattress. Teddy smiled at the battle on the side of the cardboard in sharpie before reaching in and beginning to pull out items. Scud watched, rubbing his bottom lip as she dropped some of the photos onto the floor. She picked them up quickly, looking at them and giving a sad little smile.

"So where are you going tonight?" He asked her slowly. At least if they talked he'd have a reason to look at her.

Teddy frowned and quickly put the photo's down, continuing her search through the box. "I um…well I have a date." She said quietly. Scud stiffened and closed his eyes, letting out a long breath and making her look up at him. "Scud I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know."

Scud shook his head. "Good. You have a date. I'm fucking other girls too." He saw the pained look cross her face before she looked up at him. "Power Puff I'm-I'm sorry I shouldn't say that shit to you."

"It's fine." She said sharply, finally finding the holster and getting up. She lifted her skirt a little and strapping it to her thigh, no longer caring if it made him uncomfortable. Yeah she had been the one to break it off (trying to stop him from worrying) but he didn't have to fuck everything with legs and then tell her about it.

Scud gritted his teeth, knowing that it was most definitely not fine. He wasn't fine. Stepping around the bed he moved towards her while she did the clasps on the leather strap. He pulled her against him into a tight hug. She resisted at first but finally just let her body relax against his in the innocent, adoring embrace.

"Don't do this to me Power Puff." He whispered into her hair. He'd never thought about this. She had seen him out with other girls but she knew he was a player. He'd never thought about what it would be like to see her with another man. "I love you so fucking much."

Teddy squeezed her eyes shut before untangling herself from his warm arms. "Scud…"

"Stop calling me that!" He took her face in his hands, seeing the tears in her eyes again. He had never seen her cry as much as he had in the past few weeks. He just wanted her to stop this stupid game and let them be together again. He wasn't getting any less worried or freaked out about her being out there.

"Josh…" She breathed out, shaking her head and sounding strained.

"I'll hold it back. All of the worry and fear. I don't care anymore. It's worse being like this." He told her, still holding onto her face, making her look at him.

Teddy looked up into his bright blue eyes. She felt her heart hammering. She didn't care that he had been messing around. It was her fault for breaking up with him. She'd done this to them. They both looked over to the bed where she had left her phone when the heard the ring tone. She pulled away from his hands, letting out a long shaky breath.

Scud watched her go and pick up the phone from the bed. She glanced over at him before she answered it. "Hey…yeah. Um. Sorry I got hung up. No…I mean yes, I'm kind of busy." She stopped and listened. "Oh, um okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up and looked at Scud who was chewing on his thumb. "He already got a table." She said awkwardly.

Scud nodded quickly and realized that he had never actually taken her on a date. Fuck he had been a horrible boyfriend…he hadn't even been a boyfriend! He'd just fucked her. "Yeah, you should take off." He muttered.

Teddy nodded and glanced back down at the pictures she had left on the bed of the two of them, smiling and happy. She pulled her eyes back to him as he watched her intently. Sighing she nodded and started to walk out of his room…the room that they had intended on sharing.

"Teddy." Scud reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back and pressing his lips to her forehead hard, wanting so much more but not risking to ruin the conversation that they had just had.

Teddy closed her eyes and gripped her fingers into the sides of his shirt, feeling his body heat.

Scud released her after a moment and looked down. "Be careful." He told her huskily before stepping back and rubbing his neck. He watched her leave, glancing back at him when she reached the door. Once she was totally gone he threw himself down on his bed and groaned.

* * *

Marcus was a sweet, clean, good looking guy. He pulled out the chair for Teddy when she got to the restaurant, ordered for her, explained the wines. He had dressed up nicely, just for the date. He smiled at her and told her that she was "breathtaking". When they were walking down the street after dinner he tried to hold her hand sweetly, not even going in to make a move to kiss her. She hated it. Hated how old fashioned and…gentlemanly he was.

All she could think about was Scud and how he didn't even bother to tell her how she looked. He just looked at her and she knew.

Scud frowned as he walked down the street. She would know what his van looked like so he had parked it around the corner. He didn't like the look of the guy who sat at the table with her. He was smiling and to…pretty. Teddy was smiling at him, looking all cute like she always did. He hated that he wasn't that man sitting there with her.

"So," Marcus said once they had stopped at her car. "I'd really like to see you again sometime soon."

Teddy frowned and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Marcus, you seem like a really nice guy…" Something caught her eye down an alley across from them. Her eyes narrowed and body tensed. "Hold on." She told him, moving around him and walking over to the ally. This was a nice neighborhood, not where she would normally hunt or worry about.

In the ally she caught a distinct smell…blood. Lots and lots of cooling metallic blood. She glanced behind her to see Marcus following her. "Stay there." She told him but he didn't listen.

"Are you kidding? I'm not the kind of man that lets pretty, helpless, little girls wander into alleys by themselves Teddy." He responded.

She gritted her teeth at the words. She leaned down wedged the dress up, pulling her dagger from her thigh.

"What the heck." Marcus asked her stunned.

Teddy glanced back at him. "It's what the hell." She told him solidly. "Or what the fuck. This is a cursing situation. Now shut up." She gripped the cellar doors and tugged them open quietly, the smell of blood and torn flesh becoming stronger. Looking down she bit her lip, trying to hold the man back from looking in. Under them were countless body, covering the floor like a gory rug. She could see a few vampires feeding on some of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Marcus yelled, making the vampires look up and snarl at them.

"Really! Now you curse!" She muttered. "Run!"

She pushed him forward but they didn't move fast enough. Three vampires were already crawling their way out of the cellar and two had come to the front of the ally. "Shit!" She muttered, pushing Marcus back against one of the walls so that they could only get at him from one direction. The house must have been a nest, windows blacked out and ready to snack on some richer blood. And all she had was one god damned knife and a man to protect.

Marcus tried to pull her behind him but she pushed him off roughly. "If you want to live stay back there!" She yelled at him, slipping off her high heels.

The first two vampires charged at her from both sides and she gripped the knife over hand, swinging around in an arch and slicing both of their throats and the next one charged. She briefly took note that there were more coming out of the cellar but didn't have enough time to gauge how long the stream would last. One charged forward and scratched her across the face, sending her flying into an opposite wall. Her shoulder and head slammed painfully and she let out a grunt, using her knife into the vampires stomach. Twisting as it fell to the ground in embers and ash.

She glanced over to make sure Marcus was still hidden as her cheek healed itself, his eyes wide. She looked back quickly and pushed herself off the wall right as her heard a familiar voice.

"POWERPUFF! EYES!"

She shielded her eyes right as she felt warm bright light explode down the alley, drenching it in the blinding rays. The remained vampires screamed bloody…well ashy murder as they burnt. When she looked up again Marcus was taking off out of the alley at top speed. She shook her head and looked at the van he had to squeeze around.

Scud leaned out of his window. "Come on babe we gotta go before your new man calls the cops!"

Teddy ran over to the van, feeling the skin on the back of her head starting to crawl back leaving her hair coated with blood. She climbed into the seat and Scud gunned it backwards. "My car." She told him, looking at his white knuckles on the steering wheel. "Scud." He still didn't respond, staring straight ahead. "Josh."

Scud worked to relax his muscles and looked over at her, seeing the little bit of blood dripping down the side of her neck. "We'll get it in the morning." He told her, pulling over onto one of the side streets as soon as he was sure they were far enough away.

He turned in the seat and wrapped his hands around the back of her head, feeling that the tender new skin had already developed, stopping the bleeding. He let out a long breath of relief and looked at her, her green eyes staring back at him. "Your man ran away." He told her slowly, dropping his hands to her shoulder and the back of her neck.

Teddy licked her lips and looked at him. "No…he didn't."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all of the comments guys! Love you all!**

**Chapter 23**

Teddy slumped against the wall on her bed with a sigh, feeling her tensed muscles protesting. She had spent the last hour telling Blade, Whistler and Scud everything she could remember about the brown stone, closing her eyes as she remembered: Four floors plus the basement, windows blacked out, back ally doors, front door, six locks…How many vampires were there? She couldn't remember. How many had she killed? Four at least plus whatever Scud had taken out with the UV.

She was sore and part of that had to have to do with how emotionally drained she was from her conversation before the date, the actual date and the fact that Scud had saved her ass.

She glanced up as her door opened and the greasy stoner walked in, looking at her before shutting it quietly, not saying a word. She watched as he came around and sat on the side of her bed, pulling a joint from his ear and the lighter from his pocket. He lit it and took a large hit before passing it over to her.

Teddy rolled it in between her fingers for a moment before taking a hit herself, feeling the instant relaxation wash over her. Scud nodded at her, rubbing his bottom lip before swinging his leg around her. She tensed as he settled in behind her.

"Relax." He told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and starting to rub deep circles into them with his thumbs. Teddy let out a long breath before taking another hit and letting her head fall forward while he attempted to rub out the twitching muscles through her tank top.

Scuds legs came up on either side of her, pressing against hers. He could feel the familiar tingle of her blood and the desire to be pressed as tightly as he could against her, but he resisted.

"So…" He muttered. "If your man didn't run…that means I'm him right?" He finally got out.

Teddy bit her lip as he found a knot in between her shoulder blades and worked it. "You're everyone's man." She found herself grumbling.

Scud frowned down at the back of her head before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and across the top of her chest, pulling her back against him. "I'm everyone's fuck buddy. I'm your man." He muttered against the side of her head, heated breaths warming her scalp.

Teddy frowned and held the joint up to him. He took it with the hand that wasn't holding her to him and took a hit. "I know that they look like me," She said softly. "But does it feel like it did with me?"

Scud shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "No. Not at all." He paused chewing on the base of the smoke. "What about that guy you were with? He feel like me?"

Teddy frowned. "You're still the only person I've ever been with." She murmured. "I'm not sleeping with anyone else. That's your relief, not mine."

"Yeah…" Scud muttered. "You're just a killer."

"And you're just a whore." She muttered back bitterly.

Scud tightened his arm around her at the words. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither quiet knowing what they could say to make it better.

"It didn't help." Scud finally said into her hair. "They looked a little like you from behind yeah." He felt her tense again. "But they didn't feel like you, they didn't sound like you, they didn't smell like you...they didn't look at me like you do."

"Then why did you do it?" Teddy whispered, feeling her heart pick up as his thumb stroked her skin.

Scud frowned down at her. "We don't need to talk about this…" He told her weakly. He didn't want to talk about this with her. It would just hurt her more.

"I want to know." Teddy told him solidly. "I broke up with you so that you wouldn't be upset anymore…then you went out of your way to do something that you knew would hurt me."

Scud closed his eyes. "Okay um…" He tried to put his thoughts together for her. Sometimes he forgot that even though she was an adult she was still so new at this whole thing. "I guess…just for ten minutes I could pretend that it was you. I could fake that we were still together…that you still loved me."

Teddy closed her eyes as she heard it, hearing the way his voice almost broke when he said 'loved'. "I do still love you Josh." She told him. His hold instantly tightened around her and he brought his other arm to wrap around her waist and stomach, the fingers that were still around her shoulder and chest tightened and tugging her so that she was pressed totally against him.

"Were you sleeping with other girls when we were together?" She didn't know where the question had come from but it slipped from her lips before she could stop herself.

Scud looked down at the head of brown curls in disbelief. "No!" He turned her face so that she had to look at him. "Hell no!" For the first time he noticed that her eyes were holding back tears and he frowned. "You're all I need. Ever." He kissed her eyes comfortingly, hoping to banish the tears away, then her nose and finally her soft pink lips just for a single second. "No." He told her again as she turned to that she could lean against him, her legs draped over his.

He held onto her for a long time. He didn't know how long but it seemed like forever. "I want to take you out." He told her finally, making Teddy look up at him.

"What?" She asked him.

"A real date. A date where we're not exhausted after a night of work and not killing things." He told her, remembering his thoughts from earlier about only fucking her. "Just give me second chance…or I guess a third one." He said, trying to take a mental tally in his mind of all of the times he had screwed her over.

Teddy frowned looking over his face. "If I go out with you…like on a real date will you stop being such a whore?" She asked making him smile.

Scud laughed a little. "Yeah…I told you. When I have you I don't need anyone else…will you at least try to not be so reckless? B has been telling us how many risks your taking."

"I'll try and be less….but I'm not going to stop all together." Teddy muttered making him smile slightly. "I have to go with Blade and clean out that nest tomorrow night."

Scud shook his head and ran his hands over her hair, pecking her lips lightly again. "Then day after tomorrow. I'll make sure B man knows you're spending the night out with me." He gave her a longer, slightly deeper kiss but tried to hold back as much as he could. He still needed to fix his fuck ups. "I love you baby."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all the comments guys!

Chapter 24:

"Five UV flash bangs." Scud told them. "One for each floor and the basement. Pull here and push forward. There's about a timer right here." He showed them how to use it quickly, proud of himself.

Blade nodded. "Teddy. You've got the basement and the first floor. I've got the top floors. We'll set them all off at the same time so escaping is out of the question."

"Sounds like a plan." Teddy said as she picked up one of her guns as Blade went to get his sword. She glanced over when she felt Scuds hand on her wrist, praying that he wasn't going to ask her not to go.

Scud looked at her closely for a moment before pulling her to where he sat, bringing her in between his legs. "I'm going to be right outside to make sure none of the suck heads get out." He told her softly as she nodded. "Please…just…be careful. I really want to take you out tomorrow."

Teddy looked down at him softly before leaning down and giving him a soft peck on the lips. His fingers held onto her waist greedily. "I'll be okay…I promise. In and out. I'll be back in the van with you before you know it."

Scud nodded quickly. Nests were always the worst for him. They were the most dangerous…so many suck heads, such a confine space, none of his own camera to watch out for her. He'd managed to get a hold of the building plans for the building which made them all feel a bit better but who knew if the vampires hadn't made any changes. "Good, cause I have plans for us." He told her, making her quirk her eyebrow at him. "It's a surprise." He told her cheekily.

"I'm excited." Teddy told him with a smile. Honestly she had never thought about going on a real date with Scud. It wasn't his thing and she didn't really date either. She had just tried it because she felt so shitty about him getting around. Now though, seeing him planning and being all sneaky she had to admit that she was excited and curious.

"Me too." He told her with a grin.

"Time to go guys." Whistler called out to them, drawing the two apart. Scuds hands reluctantly left her waist and he knew that he was going to be sneaking into her room tonight to sleep next to her.

* * *

"How's it looking down there Babe?" Scud said through the coms as he starred at his monitors, making sure that the police frequencies were focused elsewhere and that no suck heads were coming out of the building.

Teddy dropped to the ground of the basement through the cellar doors she had opened the previous night. Her feet landed on something…squishy and she lifted one foot to see her boots sticking to human entrails. "Peachy." She muttered, taking out a flashlight fitted with a UV filter. She turned it on and looked around. Apparently it wasn't feeding time. This had to be their kitchen. "I'm counting at least 50 human bodies…hard to tell though. They're kind of torn up." She put her hand over her nose to cover the smell for a moment before pulling a chain and wrapping it around the handles of the cellar door so that no vampires could get out that way once they realized they needed to make an escape.

"In and out to the van Power Puff." She heard Scud mutter.

Teddy let out a breath and nodded, stepping over as many of the bodies as she could. It wasn't very successful. Scud could hear the squishing under her boots through the coms. He frowned at the sound.

"B…how we doing?" Whistler muttered, trying to distract him.

"You'd think high class vampires would do a better job of cleaning up after they eat." Teddy tried to block out the noise of them talking as she got the center of the room, crouching down and pulling her pack from her shoulders. She pulled the bomb out and set it on the floor, remembering how Scud told her to set it. Glancing to her side she caught the wide open blue eyes of a little boy with dark hair. Her breath caught in her chest, making a straggled sound.

"Teddy?" She heard Whistler say through the coms. "You okay baby girl?"

Teddy licked her lips and looked back at the timer. "Don't say baby right now." She muttered. "There are kids down here."

"Focus." She heard Blade say. "First timer set for 70 seconds."

"Noted." She muttered setting the second timer and checking her watch to line up the explosion. "Second timer set." She grabbed her pack and made her way to the stairs quickly, glancing one more time at the little boy on the floor, his dead eyes seeming to watch her.

"Third." Blade said. "58 seconds."

Teddy looked up the steps to see a vampire climbing down. Pulling the gun she shinned the UV flashlight it its face causing it to scream before she pulled her gun and shot it in the forehead, making it explode into a million burning particles. "Damn Blade leave some for the bombs!" She said as she run up the stairs to the sound of fighting.

She pushed herself against the wall, seeing a vampire flying across the room with Blade on the other side. Teddy ran to the stair well as Blade fought off the three vampires and pulled the second bomb, fiddling with the sticking timer. "Dammit Josh." She muttered to herself, ignoring Whistler and Scud on the other end. She put the gun behind her shoulder and shot one of the vampires as he came up behind her and setting the timer.

"30 seconds!" Blade called.

"Don't distract me Blade!" She yelled back at him, still picturing the little boy's bright blue eyes again. "Got it." She pushed the button and stood, dropping the now empty bag to the floor. Blade fought off more vampires coming out of the room by hand as Teddy shot the ones coming down the stairs.

"15 seconds guys!" Whistler yelled.

Teddy and Blade walked backwards towards the front door holding back the flood of vampires coming towards them and the only way of escape. They pushed out the doors at the same time and forced them shut. Teddy grabbed another chain that she had left by the outside of the front doors as Blade held to doors closed with both hands. They shook mercilessly as Teddy looped the chain and pad locked it.

"Five, four, three, two…Happy new year!" Scud chanted through the coms as both Blade and Teddy shielded their eyes.

"Take that you child killers." Teddy muttered once the explosion had blown, making Blade glance at her.

He gave her a little nod before they both walked back to the van. Teddy threw herself into the seat as Scud took off, glancing back at her. Her hands and knees had blood and gore on them, boots coated with it from kneeling. He tossed a rag back to her before she could run her hands through her hair. She was breathing hard from something other than the fight.

"You okay?" Whistler asked her when she avoided Scuds bright blue eyes.

"I don't do kids." She muttered, putting her head in her knees and trying to forget the little boy that looked way to much like her friend.

* * *

Scud slipped into Teddy's room after he was done getting all of the alarms set for the day. Teddy was already changed and showered laying in her bed in a black tank top and red work out shorts. "What's up?" She asked quietly, trying to avoid looking directly at his face. It was too much like that little boys.

Scud pulled off his vest and slipped onto the bed, sitting down next to her. "Kids?" He asked.

She nodded quickly as he lay down next to her, slipping his arm under her head and lying facing her, eyes skimming over her face. "Bright blue eyes, messy dark hair…" She told him, closing her eyes and shivering.

Scud cleared his throat, realization flooding over him. The kid looked like him and that scared the shit out of her. For the first time she was feeling what he felt every night and he could tell that it was taring at her just as much as it did to him.

"I'm here baby. I'm alive." He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up. "I'm right here." He pulled her into him and she instantly snuggled into his warm body, his arms wrapped around her with her face buried in his neck.

He twisted them together and she instantly fell into a better sleep then she had in weeks.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Teddy looked in her clouded mirror as she got ready for her date. She didn't know what to think. All that she knew was that Scud had told her to dress nice when she had asked him what they were doing. She pushed down the little bit of poof in the 1950's style red dress, adjusting the halter like red ribbon on the neck and pulling on a pair of black heels.

Even if this didn't go well she was going to be sure to blow his mind. She liked it when he was impressed by her. She was used to being in control but not with Scud. He could snap her apart with just a word or a look. Giving herself one last considering look she went back into her closet and grabbed a pair of black flat shoes from it, hoping that they wouldn't run into another nest but not willing to take the risk.

Teddy walked out of her room right as Scud was coming up the stairs to get her "Pick her up," as he jokingly said.

He gripped the railing with one hand as he looked at her, biting his thumb nail. "Wow…just wow Teddy." He muttered. She always looked amazing but he loved when she wore dresses and skirts. She literally had the best legs he had ever seen in his entire life.

Teddy starred at him in disbelieving shock. That was not Scud. No way in hell. He looked like he had actually brushed his hair out, he was clean (Had even shaved a little by the looks of it) and had on a tie. A god damned tie.

It wasn't that he looked bad. He most definitely cleaned up nicely but he just looked so…uncomfortable. His baggy clothing had been traded out for a white button up shirt and a pair of grey pants that were the right size. He twisted his fingers around the knot in the tie and smiled at her with a lopsided little grin, waiting for her reaction.

Teddy bit her lip as she looked at him. "Sorry…I can't go out tonight." He frowned not understanding. "See I'm supposed to be going out with this guy who calls himself Scud."

He grinned again and began twirling her keys around his finger. "I was hoping we could take your car. Its nicer then the van." He extended his hand out to her and she took it with a little smile.

"Sure. You're the one who always fixes it anyway." She laughed as he linked her arm through his in a very un-Scud like motion.

He moved around her car quickly and opened the door for her, all smiles of pride as he did it. It was really hard for Teddy not to laugh. "So where are we going?" She asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Scud was nibbling gently on his nail as he drove, glancing at her to see that she was watching him closely. "I told you…_surprise_."

Teddy felt a little nervous laugh come up as she looked at him. Scud…he just didn't look like himself right now. He looked nervous and kept shifting in the seat, playing with his tie. His nervousness was making her nervous. This wasn't the cocky little bastard she was used to spending her time with. Taking his hand off the gear shift she held it in hers, giving at a little squeeze and she watched their fingers twin together. She smiled when she saw the little bit of engine grease still around his cuticles and under his nails, reminding her that this was the same man.

The restaurant he took her to was…up there. Really up there. There was a valet that took their car as Scud hurried to open her door for her again making her actually laugh this time.

They walked into the upscale Italian restaurant together. This time him opening the door was normal. He had always put an arm around her to push it open in front of her. In the beginning he had used it as an excuse to be close to her. Now it was just a habit.

He hadn't made a reservation so the wait was going to be at least an hour, making him bristle. He hadn't even thought of that.

Teddy glanced up at him where he stood next to her at the bar while they were waiting for a table. He was so tense, thumb scrapping over the corner of the wine list the bar tender had handed him. He was trying to figure out what any of the crap on it meant anyway. Who orders wine while sitting at a bar anyway?

Teddy bit her lip and turned fully to him. "What are you doing Josh?" She asked him.

"Ahh…picking out a wine." He told her.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, hoping that he realized how funny those words were coming from him. "This isn't you Josh…" She pushed the menu down so that he could look at her smiling up at him.

Scud let out a little breath of relief, kind of glad that she had realized how uncomfortable he was. He turned to her fully, leaning against the bar and pulling at his tie again. "I just wanted…to I dunno…give take you somewhere nice."

Teddy gave him a little closed mouth smile and tugged him closer to her. "Anywhere you took me would be nice…as long as you're enjoying it too."

Scud bit his thumb again. "I just wanted it to be as good or better than that date you were on the other day with that dick." The bar tender glanced up with a frown at their language.

Teddy gave him a little laugh and let her fingers run down the tie he was wearing, loosening it while she spoke. "Josh, that dated sucked." He raised an eyebrow at her as her fingers pulled the tie apart. "All he did was talk about himself and the kinds of cars he liked. And not the way you talk about it. He talked about what mechanics in the area were good, bad and which I should absolutely not go to to get my oil changed." She imitated a snobby tone while she said it, making him smile.

"What kind of pussy doesn't change their own oil?" He snorted, relaxing as her hands came to his sides.

"Exactly." Teddy said gripping her fingers into his shirt and watching him visibly relax under her touch. "That's him…this place? It's him, not you…not me."

Scud looked down at the young women who knew him better than anyone else in his life. He was pretty sure his own mother hadn't known him as well as Teddy did. "I did have another idea…I just didn't think it was as classy." Teddy quirked an eyebrow at him, interested. "There's a carnival in town…you know lots of old retro games and that kind of shit."

Teddy smiled at him slightly, reaching up so her arms wrapped around his neck and playing with the soft clean hair there. She ignored the look of disapproval from the bar tender again. "See that sounds like you." She pushed up and gave him a soft kiss. "I don't want you to be someone else." She whispered against his lips. "If I wanted someone like him, I would be out here with him tonight…not you."

Scud smiled at her and closed his eyes as he pressed their noses together. God she was amazing. How did he ever thing that he could replace her with anyone even if it was just for ten minutes?

"Let's go." He murmured, pulling her up from the bar stool and leading her out of the doors while stripping the tie off with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

Scud parked in the dusty lot and looked at Teddy with a slight grin, feeling a little bit better now, more himself. Teddy smiled back at him with pink lips before unbuckling her seat belt and leaned over to him.

He closed his eyes, anticipating one of her amazing kisses but instead she unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and ruffled his hair, making it fly in all of its normal billons of directions. He grinned and opened his eyes back up to her.

Teddy felt her breath catch as his blue eyes smiled at her. She ran her fingers over his face. "There's my best friend." She told him, knowing that she really meant, _There's the man I fell in love with. _

Scud leaned forward and snatched her lips in his greedily. His tongue twisted around hers as both of his hands came to cup her cheeks. He wanted her right now, in the back of her car, just for saying that; just for liking the way he was. He broke off from her, taking deep breaths to steady himself. When he opened his eyes she still had hers closed and a small smile playing on her lips. "Let's have some fun baby."


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey all! Thank you for all of the comments. _

_Just so you know I am going to be getting into the Blade Trinity story arch now with my own changes. I hope you like it! I dont know how much time is meant to have passed in between the second and third movie so just bare with the now linear motion of time! _

_Chapter 26:_

When Scud and Teddy finally got home they were both giddy from a sugar high of cotton candy, powder coated funnel cake, beer and childish games. He could swear they had played every single game from targets with the bee-bee guns to the bumper cars. They laughed, played and soaked each other with the water gun game instead of shooting at the targets.

Teddy of coarse had won all of the shooting games, shoving a big stuffed frog in his arms as a joke, but Scud kicked her butt at bumper cars and the few arcade driving games that were scattered around.

Scud pulled her into one of the tents by the wrist, pressing his lips to hers in the dim light as they could hear people moving around outside. She kissed him back hungrily, wanting nothing more than to feel herself pressed up against his body again, to have the intimacy they had lost over the past few weeks. His rough hands pulled at her skirt as he nipped at her bottom lip. His hips pushed against hers, slowly starting to thrust into hers as his fingers gripped her tight.

They broke apart at the sound of one of the carnival workers storming into the tent and yelling at them.

Scud grinned as they ducked out of the tent, feeling how hard he was getting from being pressed up against her. "Let's go home." He murmured in her ear as his tongue ran along it.

Scud followed her up the steps to their rooms, goosing her as he went, feeling much better about the date and himself. Her cheeks were flushed from running around and goofing off all night, her curls flying around her shoulders in a beautiful mess. He couldn't help himself when they got to the top and he pushed her against her door, hands running up her body as she trembled against him in laughter.

Her laughter quickly turned into a gasp as he nipped down the column of her neck. He pulled his face up and cupped it in his hands as his body pinned her against the door. "Tell me to come in Teddy." He begged, pushing his hips against hers.

Teddy starred at him for a moment, her breaths coming out in short gasps. Was she ready for this yet? Ready to forgive him and be with him again? "Is it going to be real this time?" She asked him softly.

Scud braced his hands on either side of her head, looking down into her face. "You want me to be your boyfriend baby?" He asked her playfully with a small grin playing on his face. He wasn't the boyfriend type. He'd never been a single women man. But he had been with Teddy and he wanted to be with her again. Since they had stopped sleeping together he had a lot of time to think about it. He wanted to be with her completely. He liked sleeping beside her, liked holding onto her, liked when she just pecked his lips.

Teddy nodded up at him. "Only if you can…because I don't just want to be your sure thing."

Scud ducked down and kissed her desperately hard. He tongue twisted and tangled with hers, binding them together as he pulled her hips off the wall and against his as he continued to push the rest of her body back with him. "For you," He muttered against her. "I'll do anything."

Teddy let out a little shaky breath and reached behind her with one hand, eyes still locked with his as she opened the door and pulled him through it with her. Scud grabbed her face again as she walked backwards towards the bed, her tongue meeting his and battling with it. He smiled against her lips when the back of her knees hit the bed, running his fingers up her back from her waist to where the zipper on the dress was.

Teddy let out a little moan as he separated his lips from hers and moved back to her neck, placing sucking warm kisses along her flesh. She clenched at his sides as he pulled the zipper down slowly. "I love this dress," He murmured huskily against her skin. "But I think I'm going to like it better on the floor." He grinned harder as her fingers pulled open his shirt quickly at the comment.

He stepped back as little as he could to strip the restrictive shirt off as her dress dropped to the floor, leaving her standing in front of him in her black heels, lacy black panties and bra. Scud sucked in a breath as he looked at her suddenly shy face.

She didn't know if he would like it or not. The matching underwear and black heels had been an after thought when she had put them all on together. They had seemed safe at the moment but now she didn't feel as sure, never having worn anything like it before especially in front of someone.

His heated blue eyes ran over her from her black heels all the way up to his face, licking his bottom lip slowly until he finally came to her face. "Fuck yeah." He gasped before launching himself towards her and back onto the bed with Teddy under him. "God you are so hot." He muttered as he kissed down her chest.

Teddy gasped as she arched her back so that could unhook her bra, kicking off the heels. Pulling the bra off he gave a little smile and tweeked her already hard nipple with his thumb, watching her breath catch. That was the reaction he'd been missing with the strippers and other girls. They didn't react to him like she did, her breath hitching and back arching; her legs coming up to press against his sides.

"Josh." Teddy found herself whispering and her fingers gripped into in hair. His knowing fingers slipped into the black lace over her core and began stroking as he kissed her.

"Oh baby…" He murmured, looking up at her face and feeling the warmth of her engulfing his fingers. "I missed you too." He thrust his hips into her leg so she could feel how much. One of her hands moved from his hair to rub him over his slacks and he let out a loud moan. Withdrawing his hand he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs awkwardly, not wanting to be physically separated from her.

He settled in between her legs as she looked up at him, her bright green eyes turning him on even more as they stared at him lovingly. "I missed you…so much." He told her touching her lips and running his thumb along the bottom one.

"I missed you too." She whispered, feeling him pressing against her, his hips moving gently.

"We're going to do this nice and slow." He murmured, pressing his lips against hers. "I want to look at you." She nodded at him quickly. He wanted to watch her, memorize her, know that it was her that he was pleasuring this time. "Don't bite me this time."

He angled himself into her and slid into her slowly, a low groan escaping into her skin. He felt the snap he was waiting for and closed his eyes as he heard her breath hitch, but other than that she showed no pain.

Teddy had prepared herself this time, known that it was going to happen and ignored the slight discomfort, focusing on the divine feeling of being joined to him again. She concentrated on the feel of him inside of her, on the way her breath tickled her skin, the way he kissed her face as comfort. "I'm okay baby." She whispered.

Scud nodded and gulped down, twisting his hands and moving slower than he ever had in his life. This wasn't fucking. He didn't want to fuck her like he had all of those others. He wanted to make love to her. He moved in and out of her slowly, watching her the entire time, touching everywhere he could get at. She arched and wrapped around him gently, meeting him in the middle as she whispered his name.

"Teddy…baby…" He murmured as her face buried in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her getting close with him. He pulled her face up to his. "I love you babe…" He murmured, kissing her hard as he felt her shudder under him, tightening around him and yanking his own orgasm out of him.

Teddy wrapped around him after they were finished, cuddled up in the soft warm blankets of her bed. Scud made a satisfied sigh and twisted his arms around her. Her fingers ran across his chest and stomach lightly, tracing the scars that she had patched up what seemed like forever ago.

Teddy smiled and glanced up at his sleepy face. "So you're all mine again?" She murmured up to him as his thumb drew small circles on the back of her neck.

Scud looked down at her, slightly amused. "All you ever had to do was tell me you wanted me back and I would have come running." He muttered. "But yeah. I'm your boyfriend…and you're my girlfriend." He rubbed his chin against the top of her head.

_3 Months later:_

"Teddy." Teddy looked up from her work station to see Whistler walking over to her with his phone held out. "Summerfield wants to talk to you."

"Shit." Teddy pulled the latex gloves off of her hands and dropped them into the waste basket. She knew about the other team because Whistler had told her about them and sent her there a few times to pick things up. It wasn't that she didn't like them. In fact she kind of did. They were just different from them. Everything they had was shinny and new, they laughed and played a lot. A few of them flirted when she would come and get things.

They didn't know what she was or even the fact that she was different, which she was grateful for. All they knew was that Whistler had found her and she had grown up fighting.

"Hey." Teddy said into the phone. Summer field was one of the few people she actually liked. Smart, not too chatty. "Awesome. I'll be there to get it tonight. Thanks." She told the other women before handing the phone to Whistler. "The Demo for the new inhaler is ready. I'm going to pick it up tonight."

"Aren't you meant to be going out with your boy tonight?" Whistler asked following her out onto the platform as she stretched her legs from sitting so long..

"Dammit." Teddy muttered, looking over the railing and down at Scud with a small smile playing on her lips.

Whistler watched her face change when she looked at the boy. "Things still going good?" He asked her.

He didn't know why he bothered asking. Seeing them together was half cute, half sickening. Scud was always smiling like he had won the lottery when he looked at her. Teddy was no better, always leaning over to whisper thing in the ear.

Then there was the fact that they hadn't gotten tired of each other physically. Blade always complained out how much sex they had and the fact that he could always hear them. Even when they weren't Scuds arms were securely around Teddy's waist or her standing in between his legs.

Teddy smiled and looked over at Whistler. "Yeah…things are great. Josh!"

Scud looked up at them from his work bench and grinned. "I have to run an errand tonight…so I might be a little late. Is that okay?"

Scud nodded. "Bowling alley stays open late babe. You're golden."

Whistler couldn't help but roll his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

_Getting into Blade Trinity! Please let me know if you are still enjoying this?_

**Chapter 27:**

"Teddy Bear!" Hannibal King called out with a grin when she boarded the boat to see Summerfield later that night. His arms flexed over his chest as he crossed them. "Well don't you look pretty as a picture tonight?"

"Hey King." Teddy responded with a smile of her own. "Yeah I have a date after this with the _**Boyfriend.**_" She always had to remind King that she had a boyfriend when she came. He flirted so shamelessly…but she was pretty sure he was gay. Either way she thought it was funny to see him try so hard. It was almost worse then when Scud had first came.

King smiled and followed her with his towering height down the hallway, daunting her petite body. "You still with your mechanic?" He asked her with a large grin.

Teddy laughed. "Yeah I'm still with him King. Sorry." More then with him. She was more in love with him then she had been the moment she first said it.

King grinned wide as she stepped into the lab where Summerfield was working with her daughter. "You know one day I'm going to have to see this guy…check out the competition."

Summerfield shook her head in their direction. "Is he bothering you Teddy?" The blind women asked her, knowing her distinctive confident but quiet steps in the work boots.

Teddy walked up to her and took her hand, patting it so that she knew where she was. "He always does. Can't help himself." Teddy laughed as Summerfield grabbed her cane and whacked King's knee, causing him to call out in pain. Teddy smiled and took one of the chairs as Zoe climbed up into her lap and hugged her.

"Here's the inhaler." Summerfield showed her the new delivery system for Blades serum. As she explained how to use it Teddy glanced at the clock on the wall. "You in a hurry Teddy?"

Teddy shook her thoughts about how late she was going to be from her head. "Sorry. Yeah. I just forgot I was meant to be going out with Josh tonight."

Summerfield gave her a little smile. "Young love. Sometimes I forget how cute it is." King made a gagging sound and she snapped the cane on him again. "Well you should come back tomorrow. We have some…intel we want to tell your team about. Its kind of important…important enough to maybe team up this time."

Teddy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "It's always important isn't it? You guys know how Blade feels about motivational teamwork posters." She watched as both King and Summerfield both looked around nervously. "Okay fine I will come by tomorrow so at least one of us is plugged in. Can I go on my date now….please."

King smiled slightly at her. "I'll walk you out Cuddle Bear."

Teddy rolled her eyes but took his arm as he led her out.

* * *

Scud grinned and stood up when Teddy opened the doors to the bowling alley he had texted her the address to. She smiled the moment she saw him, her face softening at the sight of him. She always looked at him sweetly and softly these days, making a warm feeling erupt in his stomach.

He had made it his mission to take her to do every random activity that he could think of, from going to see bad horror movies to lazar tag. She loved it all and told him that she had never done any of these sort of things in her life. Playing with her was like taking out a child…a really hot, overly developed, sexy child.

When she walked over to him every male eye followed her. He kissed her proudly and held her tight, his hips anchored to hers, giving the rest of the men in the place no doubt as to what they were. He liked doing it. It made him feel like the biggest man in the room every time.

"You get what you needed?" He asked after giving her a long, deep kiss. He was hungry for her already...he always was. He could have taken her right there on the bowling ally floor if she would have let him.

"Fast as I could to get here." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Everyones starring."

Scud grinned and ducked down, capturing her lips and slipping his talented tongue into her mouth. He smiled as he probed and made her breath hitch for a moment before pulling away. "They're all just trying to figure out how a guy like me managed to snag a hottie like you." He glanced over as one of the waitresses placed a pitcher of beer on a table next to them, smiling.

Teddy glanced over at her, detangling herself from Scud as the waitress gave him a wink. "Apparently she figured it out." She told him as she pulled off her coat.

Scud smirked as she went to pour them both a beer. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling his face in her neck. "What that I can make you scream with just a flick of my tongue." He let the tip of it flick over her ear as she bit her lip and smiled. "You know…I know I said I wouldn't be with any other women but if you wanted to bring another girl into bed with us I wouldn't mind."

Teddy laughed and gave him a little elbow in the stomach. "Come on Josh, let's bowl." He laughed and followed her with his beer.

Scud leaned forward against his van, his hands on either side of Teddy's head as they made out slowly after their games and third pitcher of beer. "This was fun." He murmured against her lips.

Teddy smiled and tugged him all the way against her again so that his body was pressed totally against hers. "As fun as if we brought home the waitress?"

Scud pouted. "Are you going to keep teasing me with that?" Teddy shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cause if you're not teasing I'll go get her."

He moved to pull away but Teddy held him tight. "No! I think…well I'm just getting used to having one person sex. I don't think I'm ready for that…."

Scud groaned. "Please tell me you're going to add a 'yet' to that? You're not ready for that _yet._" Not that he really cared either way. He was still coming up with new ideas to have fun with her and get her going and he hadn't run out of ideas yet. He was going to bend her and twist her in every direction he could.

Teddy rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "Just enjoy this Josh…besides, I don't think I want to share your attention." She murmured before he more than willingly complied.

* * *

He followed her car back to the warehouse, smiling to himself as he smoked. This was good…it was the best. He loved being with her…he just really loved her. He wondered what would happen with them next. Neither of them were going to be in a house with a white picket fence but he wondered if there was some kind of roadmap he could use. Should he ask her to marry him? Did she even believe in that? It was too soon to even think about that shit, but he was going to find a way to bring it up. He inhaled deep on his smoke as he thought about it.

He frowned as her car suddenly stopped a yards from the warehouse gate. She held her hand out the window, signaling for him to wait. Climbing out of the car she ducked down and looked through the gate. He craned his neck but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He just really wanted to get her back into bed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

Teddy frowned and looked past the warehouse to see lights simmering off the water. She frowned and ran back to the van, jumping into the passenger seat. "Raid!" She whispered to him.

"Shit!" Scud slammed the van into reverse. "What now?"

Teddy frowned , not wanting to leave. "Park around the back in the…" Her words were cut off as the warehouse exploded and they both jumped out of their seats, stopping the van and ducking down just in case. "Fuck!" Scud slammed his hands against the wheel once they sat up. "FUCK, FUCK ,FUCK!" He looked over at Teddy who was looking out the back window.

She could see a figure being surrounded but from her distance she couldn't make out who it was. It had to be Blade or Whistler. They were outnumbered and being detained.

"I'm sure they got out babe. But we've got to go!" Scud told her softly. "Any ideas?"

Teddy nodded quickly. "I know a place." She muttered trying to hold back the tears, knowing that only one of them got out and it was sure to be Blade.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Teddy slipped her hand onto the sensor in front of the gates to the boat, the bright light running over her hand to take in the print before it opened for them.

"Nice Tech." Scud muttered as they walked in.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah...this rich guy gives them a bunch of cash. He's parents were killed and he didn't have the balls to go batman himself on them so he just gives them money."

Scud let out a little half smile. "Wish we had that. Wouldn't have to just scrounge around for parts."

Teddy let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I tried to get funders for a few years…but Blade and Whistler aren't exactly people persons." Scud laughed out right this time despite the situation as they made their way up to the boat.

"Teddy bear!" Called a voice from the deck. Scud looked up to see a tall, insanely build man with a neatly kept bread looking down at them. "Couldn't stay away from me could you?" Teddy immediately went into serious hunter mode making the man's whole attitude change. He went ridged and his shoulders squared. "What happened?"

"King, Blades been taken." She told him solidly climbing the ramp with Scud behind her. "Get Abby."

"Shiiiiiiiiit." King muttered. "Come on then! Time to get our rocks off." He hurried with them into the boat. "WHISTLER!" He screamed making Scud look around quickly, searching to see if the old man had made it out somehow.

Teddy shook her head at him. "Whistler's daughter." She whispered to him.

"Do you know who took him?" King asked as they came into a large room with a bunch of computer monitors.

"It looked like a swat team so I'm going with human police…probably with some familiars mixed in." Teddy muttered as she nodded a hello to the people around the room. "Warehouse was blown to shit with the autodestruct."

Scud watched as a few people swarmed around, checking frequencies and plugging themselves into the shinny equipment. His interest was peaked. He knew that he could do a lot of awesome stuff with these kinds of resources.

King took the bag from her shoulder and glanced at Scud, not knowing who the messy haired man was. "Sorry Ted…your man in there?"

Scud felt himself tense before he stepped behind Teddy and put an arm around her waist, making King look at them oddly.

"Ummm. No." Teddy smiled slightly as Scud nipped her ear, his eyes locked with King. "This is Josh guys…"

"Scud." He asserted. She was the only one who was allowed to call him that.

Kings eyebrows went up. "Scud…" He repeated before laughing. He looked Scud over quickly. He expected Teddy with someone…cleaner, more put together, generally just hotter. "Really? This is the guy you've been turning me down for Teddy?"

Teddy rolled her eyes as Scud gripped onto her tighter. Here we go…male pissing contest…wonderful. "Yeah King."

King pointed to Scud and looked him up and down again. "This guy…right here?"

Scud narrowed his blue eyes at the man and pulled Teddy closer to him. "Yeah me. Problem with that dick?" He snarled.

King shook his head with his usual laugh as Abby walked in. "No…no problem man…Just must be losing my game or something."

"Can we focus kids?" Abby said coming over to them. "You guys can measure your dicks later."

"Yes please!" Teddy said, pulling away from Scud to stand next to Abby. "Abby, this is Scud our mechanic and my boyfriend. Scud this is Abby."

"I can't get through to the police frequencies." Hedge said, glancing over at them.

Scud shifted, still glaring at King. "Here. Let me." He muttered taking the man's chair and starting in on the computer. "Man the things I could do with this tech." He muttered before turning up the speakers to listen to the police channels.

"Whistler?" Abby asked her quietly. She liked Teddy, really she did. She was a bit jealous that she had gotten to spend more time with Whistler then she had but she knew it was because Whistler knew that Teddy couldn't live a normal life. Abby could have…she just didn't.

Teddy frowned and looked down at her boots for a moment. "I don't think so." She whispered making Abby nod slowly. Teddy gripped her hand on the table. "Time to morn later." She reminded her and both girls nodded together.

"Here we go." Scud sat back as they all listened to the location that was holding the fugitive Blade.

"Nerds." King muttered with a small smile on his lips.

Teddy laughed and walked over to Scud, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Gotta love them."

He grinned and tilted his head back to capture her lips as King made a gagging noise in the back of his throat. Abby slapped King across the chest causing him to grunt.

Teddy smiled back down at Scud. "Be back in a few hours once we get Blade out love." She muttered.

Scud nodded quickly. "Be careful." He murmured, reaching a hand over his shoulder to pull her down and kiss her again.

"You want some new toys?" Abby asked her with a small smile, remembering that they could cry about Whistler later when the rest of them were still alive.

Teddy untangled Scuds fingers from her hair before giving his kiss and sucking one of his knuckled into her mouth. He held back a groan and she smiled slightly, glad that she had reminded him that it was him she was with and not to get too bent out of shape.

She turned back to Abby with a smile. "I always want new toys."

* * *

King smiled as he came onto the court later that night after busting out Blade. He was meditating now and the rest of the group seemed to be asleep. All of them except for Teddy anyway, who was wearing pajama shorts and one of Scuds shirts as she shot hoops, lazily dribbling the ball.

"Cant sleep sugar?" He asked her, holding out his hands for her to pass the ball to him.

Teddy bounced it over and watched as he shot an easy basket. "Something like that. I get adrenaline rushes after a fight that just won't go down." She retrieved the ball and passed it back. "What about you?"

"Too much chocolate milk before bed." He told her with a smile. "Sugar rush." He widened his eyes dramatically, making her laugh. "Your man not tiring you out?" Teddy rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry sorry." King laughed. "I guess I just expected you with another fighter."

Teddy stole the ball from him and dribbled it around as he attempted to block her. "I don't need another fighter." She told him. "He keeps me level…keeps me human." She shot over his head and made the basket without a problem.

"Always good to keep super soldiers level." He told her with a smirk.

Teddy nodded at him. "Don't upset him please. He means a lot to me and we've been through a lot."

King laughed. "I'll do my best but its kind of hard not to flirt with you Teddy Bear."

Teddy smirked and tossed the ball at him hard, making him grunt when he caught it against his chest. "I noticed. I'm going to bed. I have a nice warm body waiting there for me." She reminded him. King just laughed and shook his head.

Teddy smiled and climbed to the stairs where the bay that she and Scud were sharing a bed. He was tossed across the bed, his eyes shut as he dozed, lips working in his half sleep. Teddy smiled at the image of a sleeping peaceful Scud, biting her lower lip. Climbing onto the bed softly she straddled his hips and ran her fingers down his chest, making his bright blue eyes flutter open.

"Mmm…" He groaned, shifting his hips so they were more comfortably under her. "Where were you?"

Teddy smiled down at him as he took hold of her waist. "Shooting some hoops." She told him as she ran her fingers over his bare chest.

Scud grunted, trying to get the sleep out of his voice. "With King?" He muttered.

Teddy frowned and wrinkled her nose. "I'm up here with you now aren't I?"

Scud nodded and looked at her as his hands ran down her naked thighs. "Did you ever…I don't know…think about him like that?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you kidding?" He shook his head. "Josh, I already have one smart mouthed, protective boyfriend to deal with. Why would I want two?"

Scud let out a little smirk before flipping her over under him, her legs wrapping around him to steady herself. "Smart mouth huh?"

Teddy smiled up at him. "Yeah."

"I'll show you just how smart it is." He growled, grabbing her thighs and forcing them apart with a grin, pulling her shorts off quickly.

"Josh we can't!" Teddy protested, thinking about everyone else on the boat.

Scud gave a little chuckle as her hands pushed at his shoulders but ducked down anyway. He pushed her open with his thumb quickly and slipped his tongue along her feeling her instantly relax and stop trying to resist him.

"Josh…" She whined quietly as his tongue started to circle her center.

He loved the taste of her…so sweet and warm; so inviting and all his. He slipped and finger into her at the same time he sucked her gently into his mouth making her arch her back. His ego swelled at the reaction while her fingers dug into his hair. He applied a bit more suction as he slipped another finger into her and she whimpered quietly.

He smirked as he withdrew his mouth. "Come on baby…scream for me." He wanted King to hear her, to know that they were going at it and she was his.

Teddy bit her lip as he pumped his fingers harder, bringing his thumb down to stroke her as his bright blue eyes watched her face. It was such a turn on to watch him watching her, that little smirk playing on his face while her licked his lips. "Josh please." She begged.

Scud shook his head. "Not until you scream." He murmured huskily as he bent back down and lapped his tongue over where his thumb had been just seconds before. The moment he sucked her back into his mouth again and let his teeth lightly glide over her she moaned loudly. "There we go." He chuckled releasing her and yanking his own pants off.

He settled in between her thighs and pushed into her hard without hesitation. She whimpered out at the full sensation he gave her. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him. Scuds hands found hers and twisted his fingers through hers on the bed, giving them a firm squeeze. "God yeah Ted…" He groaned as he slammed into her. Grabbed her legs he pushed them up onto his shoulders, grunting as he pushed into her as hard as he could. "Say me name baby…scream it."

Teddy bit her lip at the new angle, screaming his name as he took her harder than he ever had before. Scud groaned at the sound of it, making her whole body tingle and light up at the sound and sensation of him against her. He was panting and sweat rimmed his forehead as her ankles linked around his neck.

Teddy arched her back as she felt herself climbing to the top of the cliff he had showed her. He groaned her name and the guttural sound of it sent her flying over the edge of pleasure, shattering her under him.

Scud gritted her teeth as he felt her pulling him in deep, refusing to stop as he pumped himself into her. Finally he stopped, clasping on top of her as her legs unwrapped front his neck and shoulders. He rested his head on her chest as she breathed unevenly, listening to her heart beat. "God I love you." He murmured into her skin before pulling himself up, pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her deeply. Their tongues moved around lazily before he pulled away, leaning over her. "AND NOW THEY ALL KNOW IT!" He yelled loudly.

Teddy laughed as she clamped her hand over his mouth.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Java Nut: Don't we all. They can fight over me any time. I'll judge whose is bigger. **_

_**Gurl: Ummmmm hum. **_

_Italics- Teddy remembering_

Chapter 29:

Teddy walked down the street the next day. Sometimes she forgot how bustling the city was during the day time. It was the same place that she walked at night but with a totally different set of people and prospective. She sighed as she switched hands on the bag of cloths that she had bought for her and Scud, since all of theirs had been destroyed in the explosion and the few items in the van wouldn't work to well for hunting. She'd be damned if she was trying to find the first vampire in a pair of rubber duck shorts and a Scuds Circle Jerk T-shirt. And she wasn't wearing the dorky outfit that was a bit too much leather…no matter how many times brought it to her with a smirk.

She looked up into the sun and let the few drops of summer rain hit her face. Water felt so nice…

She looked back in front of her to see a well build man with eerily amber eyes watching her and they walked. All of her senses started tingling like they did at night when she felt the stare of a vampire but it was broad daylight.

She stopped the moment he passed, his voice a whisper but still so loud in her ears. "Charybdis." He murmured.

She let out a breath and turned her head back. "That's not my name." She said over her shoulder. Why did it sound so familiar? Why did it make her blood pulse with knowledge. When she turned back around he was turned to stare at her.

"I think it is nymph." His deep voice told her.

She tilted her head to him. "Nymph?" She whispered. "Who are you?"

He let his lips twinge up. "I think you know…I can smell the blood of the old ones in your veins; flowing, healing…like water." He told her.

Teddy instantly knew. "Dracula." She knew she should kill this ancient vampire right now where he stood. She should steak his un beating heart. But she could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was just as intrigued as she was.

"I thought your kind had been destroyed long ago." He looked her up and down. "But you don't know." She looked around her for a moment, taking in then now deserted street and the silence that had enveloped it. When she looked back his hand was extended out to her. "Come walk with me old one. Know all your secrets."

Teddy looked at his hand before reaching out her slender hand to slip into his. "Tell me…tell me everything."

Drake looked down at her as they walked and told her…everything.

"Why did you tell me this?" She asked him once they had reached a roof top.

Drake looked at her closely. "You are…a creature of the earth. At least part of one, maybe the last of your kind. I can respect that. Your blood is a sacrament."

Teddy looked over the roof ledge, twisting her neck. "You're going to drink from me?" She asked him.

Drake looked her up and down taking in the perfect lines of her body, the breeze blowing over her. "No. You are not my sacrament." He told her calmly.

Teddy nodded her understanding. "You know that we are hunting you." He inclined his head in a half nod and stepped onto the roof ledge. "Thank you." She told him truthfully. He smiled at her, really smiled before he disappeared over the ledge.

* * *

Scud looked up when he saw Teddy walking onto the boat, dropping the bag next to him as she continued past in a daze.

"_Nymphs are regarded as divine spirits who animate life, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young__maidens who love to dance and sing with amorous freedom and independence."_

"Teddy?" Scud asked but she kept walking drawing King and Blades attention as well. "Teddy!" The three men followed as she continued her hypnotized walk out of the room and towards infirmary of the boat.

"_Nymphs tended to be areas distant from humans but could be encountered by lone travelers outside the village, where their music might be heard, and the traveler could spy on their dancing or bathing in a stream or pool, either during the middle of the night. They appeared in a whirlwind. Such encounters can be dangerous, bringing dumbness, besotted infatuation, madness or stroke to the unfortunate human."__ Drakes voice murmured. "No human male could resist their call. They are infatuated; mystified. It is your way, the way of your people to mate with humans."_

"_Whistler never let me sing." She had whispered. "Josh…and any other man, can never look away when I dance." _

_Drake looked down at her. "You cast a spell without even knowing it." _

"Teddy what's going on?!" She could vaguely hear Scud's voice calling after her in some distant part of her mind.

"_Although you would never die of old age nor illness, you yourself are not necessarily immortal, and could be beholden to death in various forms. Your blood is pure life for humans, reanimating anything to life."_

"_I heal only if the 'old blood' pumps through me…just like everyone I give it to." _

_Drake looked down at her. "Your ultimate seduction." _

She picked up on of the scalpels and held it for a moment.

"Theodore!" Blade yelled out finally grabbing her attention.

Teddy looked up at him. "Do you feel it too?" She asked him. Blade looked at her closely. "When you told me not to hum when we fought…when you told me not to dance in the warehouse? Did you feel the pull too Blade?!"

Scud looked at her utterly confused. "Power Puff what are you talking about?"

Her eyes were still locked with Blade as he gave her a curt nod. Teddy let out a long breath. "I know what I am." She whispered. "I know why people…men are mystified by me."

Scud took a step closer to her but she pulled back. "Its cause you're fucking beautiful Teddy…give me the knife."

Teddy shook her head. "It's because of what I am." She looked up at Scud. "I'm sorry…I didn't know. I would have never given you my blood if I knew."

King looked at the three of them. "Okay, I'll bite. What are you?"

Teddy took the scalpel and slid it across her arm slowly making scud grab her arm again and Blade turn away. The skin wove back together and this time she took notice of how it moved like vines or roots in the ground. Scud put his hand over it so that it didn't bleed too much.

"WHAT THE HELL!" King yelled as he saw the skin crawling back. "What the fuck is going on!?"

"I'm a nymph." She whispered, drawing his blue eyes up to her face.

"How did you find this out?" Blade asked her.

Teddy frowned and over at him. "Dracula…" she muttered. "He found me…came to me."

Scud looked at her in shock. "And he didn't kill you?" She shook her head. "Why Teddy?"

Teddy wrinkled her nose. "He's…honorable. I'm not saying he's good…just honorable. He said he wasn't going to kill one of the last of a kind." Blade growled as King rubbed his head and tried to figure out what was going on. "He already knew we were hunting him." She told them quickly. "He knew a lot of things." She pulled herself away from Scud and left them.

Scud went to go after her but Blade stopped him. "Give her time." He told the man as Scud starred after her, questioning where her mind was going.


	30. Chapter 30

Please review guys! I really would like more reviews for this story and feedback!

Chapter 30:

Scud slipped into the room after about two hours. He could wait anymore…needed to be with her while she processed something that she had been searching for her entire life. He glanced up after he shut the door to see Teddy sitting on the bed with a laptop in front of her. She glanced up at him for a split second before looking back down at the screen.

"You okay baby?" He asked coming over and sitting on the side of the unmade bed.

Teddy sighed and rubbed her hair while still looking down at the bright screen. "Do you know about the old ones?" She asked him.

Scud frowned and shook his head, flicking his hair out of his face. "Never heard of them." He paused and looked at her adorable face as she scrunched up her nose while she read. "Tell me what's going on baby. Why aren't you happy?"

Teddy pursed her lips together. "It's a general term that ancient people used for nymphs, sirens and fae. They would lure human men into the woods or the sea to their deaths or just to rape them while they were overcome with their spell. They were the ultimate temptresses."

He looked over at the screen to see the pictures of beautiful women, their long hair flowing with flowers in them, naked and dancing in the fields as human men stood watching in awe. He looked back at her, seeing the resemblance immediately. Scud grinned to himself and reached out, running his hand over her hair. "Sounds about right." He murmured craning himself to kiss her neck.

Teddy pushed him away with one hand while putting the laptop down beside her. "Don't you get it Josh? Everyone who has ever loved me in my life: Whistler, Blade…you. You've all been under a spell because of what I am. That's why you can't live without me….that's why you think you love me. It's not real."

"Power Puff…come on seriously?" Scud slid closer to her and laughed slightly. "You can't really think that?!"

Teddy pulled away and stood up, running her hands through her hair as she paced. "I gave you my blood before you even said your first words to me…before you even first saw me."

Scud stood up. "Teddy…" He sighed and shook his head. "You know I'm a junky…pot or you; doesn't matter which one but I've got to have it. It drives me insane when I don't."

Teddy frowned. "It's a spell or an addiction…it doesn't matter. Everyone that has even loved me, it's been because of what I am and not who I am."

Scud frowned and stepped in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Look at me baby and listen." He gave her a lopsided smile. "You know I'm not serious a lot. But I love you…" She sighed but he forced on. "It doesn't matter what you are. Blade cares about you and Whistler loved you like a daughter, but they weren't head over heels in love with you like I am." He pushed a curl out of her eyes and kissed her gently. "You didn't seduce me… if anything I did the seducing, remember?"

Teddy closed her eyes. "But what about every other guy that looks at me?"

Scud frowned, thinking about all the times that they had gone out and the way that every man looked at her…hypnotized, seduced by her mere presence. "They just want to fuck you. You know by now that's not the only thing that I want from you…right?"

She nodded slowly. Scud took her out, patched her up when she was knocked around, tried to make her human and happy. He wasn't just rolling around in the sheets with her.

Scud bit his lip and held her face in his hands. "This is real…it doesn't have anything to do with what you are. As far as I'm concerned you're my girl and that's it. The fact that you're descended from a bunch of super hot temptresses is just a bonus. You can't rape the willing."

She gave a little laugh, making him smile at her and pull her into a deep, long kiss. His tongue snaked around her tiny one and pulled it into his own mouth. She sighed a delighted sound into his mouth and leaned into him, resting her hands against his chest as he sucked on the tip of her tongue. Scud smirked against her as he felt her fingers curl into his shirt and the short gasp of breath.

He pulled her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and braced her against the wall before pulling his lips away from hers to watch her chest rise and fall unevenly. "See that." He said cockily. "You're not the seducer here."

"Funny." She giggled at him, twisting her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck. "I love you Josh."

He nodded. "I know babe." He murmured. He looked down at her lips, wishing that he could get out how much me really did love her back. Wishing that he could convince her somehow that none of it had to do with this new information.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by King opening the door to their side. He tilted his head to the side and grinned as he saw them wrapped together. Teddy went to pull herself off of Scud but he held her tight as he glared at King.

"Busy." Scud spat at him.

"I can see that." King laughed. "Teddy we were going to spar today when you got back?"

"Yeah…ummm…" She looked at Scud, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Awesome!" King said gleefully. "I'll see you down stairs in….what?" He looked over Scud appraisingly. "Two pumps?" He gave a little joking laugh and took off out the door before wither of them could throw anything at him.

Teddy felt Scud grip her harder as she rolled her eyes. She took a hand and turned his narrowed blue eyes back to her. "I really do need to see what he's got." Scuds eyes narrowed more as she slid down his body. "I mean when it comes to fighting Josh!"

Scud chewed on his thumb as he looked back at the door. He was a lover not a fighter but he really wanted to punch that guy in the face sometimes. He took hold of Teddy's face and kissed her one last time before she left. "Beat him up for me." He smirked as she snickered to herself.

Teddy gripped the front of the grey zip up hoody he was wearing. "This looks really good on you." She told him, pulling the zipper down to the hallow of his collarbones, revealing his vampire tooth necklace. He was still wearing his baggy pants and looked like Scud but she liked this. "Go play with that shinny equipment they have down there. I feel better knowing its you that's checking out our weapons."

Scud nodded. "You got it baby. I'll come watch you kick his ass in an hour."

"Hope he lasts that long."

* * *

Scud loved the new equipment. He couldn't get enough of it. He used to have to scrounge for parts in dumpsters, which he really didn't mind but this made life so much easier. Lazars…he could play with LAZARS! Teddy and Blade were going to love everything he could come up with.

Still he loved watching Teddy fight. He loved the way her body flowed as it moved, knowing that dispite the grace of it she was lethal. He lit up a joint as he walked down the hall towards the gym hearing the grunts and groans of people locked in hand to hand comment.

He leaned against the wall next to Abby as they watched the fight. King had Teddy around the waist, his large biceps flexing as he lifted her body off the ground and into the air. Teddy's lip curled as she deleivered a well aimed elbow to his kidney's, making him grunt painfully and slump forward. Teddy's feet pressed against the ground and she pushed off it hard, sending them both flying back and resulting in Teddy body slamming the huge man into the floor. She pulled herself away and swung her legs so that they wrapped around Kinds neck and head in a powerful chock hold.

King let out a laugh as he found himself locked in between her legs. "I like this!" He taunted, making Teddy grip harder and him to cough, slapping the ground in a tap out.

Scud gritted his teeth as he watched another man flail around in between her legs…not caring that they were sparing. "Power Puff, let him out of that!"

Teddy glanced up and raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanted a threesome Josh. Get over here!" She laughed, feeling a bit of her stress over her discovery disappear as her fighting buzz took over.

"Gross. Not funny!" He called back in irritation. Why couldn't she have been sparring with Abby?


	31. Chapter 31

**z0mbiegirl: Lol no he's not gay in this. Teddy just has very little experience with men so she thinks he might be. Scud knows that he's not otherwise he wouldn't be so threatened.**

**gurl3677: Lol our fav dirty little fucker.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 31:**

"There's so much lure on Dracula that it's hard to tell which is real and which is bull shit." Kind was telling them. "Disappearing into smoke or turning into a bat…probably not. But general shape shifting into another person…maybe."

Teddy perched on the side of a table, Scud leaning next to her. "He could be anyone." She muttered.

Abby looked at her. "You said he just wanted up to you on the street…do you think he would do it again?"

Teddy frowned as Scud tensed up, not liking where this was going. She felt an odd sort of connection to the oldest vampire. She knew that they needed to kill him but at the same time she wanted to know more. She wanted to know everything he could tell her. "I don't know." She muttered. "He will know if you're there though…any of you. He's…incredible."

Scud furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his lips as she spoke. "I thought we were done using you as bait." He said, looking over at Blade who seemed to be considering. "B man…come on. We can't use her as bait for the oldest, strongest vampire." He tried desperately.

"He said he wasn't going to drink from me." Teddy reminded him, putting a hand on his shoulder and gripping it, making him turn back to her.

"Vampires lie." King muttered.

Teddy frowned. "Everyone lies…I don't think he was though."

She looked at Blade who nodded at her. "See what you can do." The Daywalker told her.

* * *

Teddy pulled her hair back in their room when Scud walked in, a shinny metal object in his hands. He frowned as she glanced at him and then looked out the window. He walked over and turned her to him, reaching down and undoing her belt before stripping it from the loops.

"Tracker." He muttered, opening her belt buckle and snapping it in.

Teddy licked her lip as she watched his face work. "Aren't you going to tell me not to go?" She asked him finally as he closed the silver cover and started to slip it back through the loops.

"I promised I wouldn't." He grumbled, clearly wanting to break that promise. "What's with you and this guy?"

Teddy sighed and gripped the front of his pants at the hem, pulling him closer. "He knows things…things I want to know."

Scud looked down at her. "And it's worth your life…our life?"

Teddy frowned and looked down at where his hands had come to rest on her hips. A year ago she would have said yes without hesitation. She would have told him to mind his own business and that he couldn't possibly understand. Now though, she really wasn't so sure. She looked back up at him and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a deep, needing kiss.

Scud gripped her tighter, her tongue thrusting its way into his mouth, showing him the answer. He groaned at the intensity of her kiss as she tried to tell him the answer.

She sucked on his tongue before she broke off. "We need to get going." She told him.

Scud shook his head and pushed her into the wall. "Not yet." He knew that he was meant to be going with King, Abby and Blade as their getaway driver but they could fucking wait an hour. Teddy was about to go and try and lure the most dangerous being in history towards her…he needed to be prepared to say goodbye if she was wrong.

He grabbed the front of her jeans and undid the button and zipped quickly, yanking the denim down her legs and off. She bent down to undo his but he pushed her away, grabbing her thighs and lifting them over his shoulders as he kneeled on the ground. He lapped his tongue across her hungrily as she gripped his shoulders and arched her back against the wall.

"Josh…" She whined at the unexpected sensation.

He latched onto the top of her and sucked, causing her to cry out and slam her head back against the wall. She had always known that Scud had an oral fixation, his fingers to his lips or a smoke planted in between them. It served him well, knowing just where to lick and suck, just how to snake his tongue into her and make her tremble and shake against him.

Scud smirked against her and watched as his fingers entered her before latching directly onto her again and thrusting as he applied suction.

He brought her right to the edge before releasing as she begged him to keep going for just a few more seconds. He slipped one of her legs down at a time until she was standing before rising himself while rubbing his mouth off against his arm. He undid his own baggy red pants and let them drop as he lifted her and let her wrap around him. She didn't even finish securing her legs before he thrust into her. They both screamed out in pleasure as she instantly came around him at the sensation of him filling her up.

Scud gritted his teeth and tried not to laugh in giddy satisfaction that he had gotten her that close. He pumped into her as she continued to quiver around him, ridding out her orgasm and willing himself to cum faster.

When he finally did, he let out a groan of pleasure that was mixed with her name. Teddy panted as she felt him flowing into her, tossing her head back at the sensation. Scud braced his arms on the wall as he let himself linger inside of her, breathing heavily. "I've got to say it Ted." He muttered. "Let's just go…leave It all."

Teddy bit her lip and cupped his face in her hands. "We have to do this Josh….I have to. I love you."

Scud pushed the hair out of her face. "Then think about it…please. We can only dodge this kind of shit for so long."

Teddy pursed her lips together and nodded. "I'll think about it." But she knew that there wasn't any question in her mind as to what she was made for.

* * *

Teddy stood on the roof of the building that she had spoken to the ancient vampire on, leaning over the edge as she braced her arms on the concrete. She didn't know why she had chosen this spot. Maybe because it felt so real to be standing there. She could see the bay to her right over the other buildings of the city. To her left there was a large park with the trees popping up in between structures. She could feel the wind blowing over her skin, still heated from her time with Scud an hour before. The only thing missing was fire.

She closed her eyes and pictured Scud, sitting in his van, waiting for the others and watching her tracking signal in his cell phone. He knew where she was and she knew he was picturing her now, wondering what was going on.

Opening her eyes she saw a figure standing on the side of the wall next to her, looking down. She tried not to act surprised but knew that he could feel and hear her heart rate pick up.

"We meet again old one." Drake said calmly.

Teddy nodded and looked around them for a moment. "I didn't know if you'd come."

Drake climbed down from his perch and circled her. "Of course I came…I need something from you just like I suspect you need something from me."

Teddy raised an eyebrow at him while she turned with him to make sure she was facing him as he continued to move around her. She of course knew what she wanted from him: knowledge. "What do you need from me?" She asked him.

Drake shook his head. "You're very…inquisitive." He told her with a twinge of his lips. "You smell…different today."

Teddy frowned and bit her lip, thinking about Scud again. His musky sweet scent must be all over her. Blade said that it always was after they had sex. "What do you want from me?" She asked again right before her head snapped around to see a group of humans….familiars surrounding her with guns and Tasers. She tensed.

"That is not necessary." Drake told them disapprovingly. "She wants to know everything. She will come with me on her own. Won't you my dear?"

Teddy tilted her neck to the side, knowing that she didn't have much of a choice. Besides, if she went with him and Scud could track her, they would know where to find what they were hunting. That was their whole point to this anyway even if she had other more pressing motives.

"Sure." She murmured and Drake ushered her to him with a hand on the small of her back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Teddy paced around the room she was in, the long white and gold Greek style dress that had been brought to her sailing along the floor. She glanced over at where her cloths were folded on a chair, her belt with Scud's trackers sitting on the top.

She pulled her eyes away from it as Drake and a female vampire came into the room. She recognized Danica Talos from Kings briefing pictures and from when they had rescued Blade. Teddy starred at her hard, willing her to try something.

"How are you settling child?" Drake asked.

Teddy looked over at the other vampire as she looked her over appraisingly. "Good…I'm good but you know I can't stay here."

Drake shook his head and circled her. "You look very much like I remember your ancestors right now." Teddy watched as his eyes ran over her shoulders. "Yes…you will do nicely."

Teddy frowned as she looked forward at the female vampire in front of her in her overly high heals and designer cloths. She looked at the goddess like girl in front of her with boredom. "I still don't know what you want me for."

Drake nodded. "I need you because sheer strength is…amazing. But sheer strength combine with sheer seduction will be…earth shattering."

Teddy frowned and narrowed her eyes over her shoulder at him. "I think you're forgetting whose side I'm on." She reminded him, her voice firm.

The female vampire snorted. "This is a waste of time." She said. "She's nothing but Blades little whore."

Drake shot her a look of distaste. "Danica. Leave us." He told her.

Danica squared her shoulders and frowned. "We should just cut her to pieces right now. I'm sure her blood is sweet. Let's just drain her before she can cause any more problems."

"I said leave us." Drakes voice was hard, finalizing and commanding.

Danica made a slight hissing sound before turning and leaving the room. Drake walked past her and to the chair where her old clothing was. He picked it up and went to move it to the floor, watching as her eyes followed it. Frowning he looked down before picking up the belt and prying the silver belt buckle open. He looked down at the wires before looking at her with a slight smirk.

"Your human boys?" He asked her calmly. Teddy nodded slowly as she watched him crush it in between his strong thick fingers. "Sit." He told her.

* * *

Scuds heart dropped when he saw the tracker disappear from the screen. "B man. Teddy's track just went off line." He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he checked his phone again to make sure it wasn't just a glitch.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked. "Could it have just run out of juice?"

Scud shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face as he pulled up to her last known location in front of a tall glass building. "No way. I made sure that thing had enough life for at least two weeks." He had hoped it wouldn't need to last nearly that long. "Someone must have found it." He tried to push down the sense of dread that came with knowing that it had been in her belt and if it was in her belt it meant that someone had taken her cloths.

Abby shook her head. "We should have put it in her body." She muttered.

Blade shook his head. "Wouldn't have worked. Her body would have just pushed it out." He looked at Scud. "Watch the front entrance. We'll get her." He turned back to Abby. "Lets go. End this."

* * *

Teddy remained standing straight as Drake sat down, unwilling to be commanded even if it was in this one thing.

"They will never win. You will never win." He told her calmly.

Teddy frowned and clenched her fists at her sides. "Maybe…but that's never stopped us from fighting before."

"Us…" Drake repeated. "Your human male." He leaned forward slightly as he looked at her. "You will get bored of him if that is why you keep this allegiance. Your kind always do."

"I wont." Teddy said strongly. "I love him. And I love my brother."

"The day walker."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Yes…Blade."

Drake leaned back and watched her carefully, taking in the solid stance and the way she held herself; like a goddess among men. "Tell me Nymph. Have you ever thought about ripping his heart out and eating it?"

Teddy looked at him, her eyes widening a fraction. "What? No!" Well that wasn't true. When she had found out about his betrayal she had briefly contemplated cutting out his intestines and bathing in them but that was the natural reaction to being betrayed…and it had only been for a few second.

"You will." Drake told her, standing. "You will want to…its your nature. Make a man fall in love with you, steal his heart and then cast him against the rocks."

Teddy shook her head. No that wasn't true. Nature verses Nurture. She would never hurt the people that she loved. She would never tare Scuds beating heart from his chest. That's not who she was. It didn't matter what she was. She wouldn't have done it when she didn't know before and she certainly wouldn't now. Creature of seduction or not. "No…I wont…I never will." She squeezed her eyes shut as she said it.

Drake smiled at the reaction, his lips twisting. "You're a violent creature by nature…you know that."

Teddy licked her lips and opened her eyes. "I can stop." She whispered right as commotion could be heard outside.

Drake looked at the door. "It seems your friends are here…maybe after they are dead you will be more inclined to except this appointment. Mother of death."

"Fuck…" Teddy breathed as she watched him walk out the door, her mind racing before she ran out the door and into the fight.

* * *

Teddy looked at the bodies of the two men on the ground, her brother and the oldest vampire of all time, the father of evil. He had excepted what he was…she didn't have to. She checked Blade quickly, but he was none responsive. The virus they used must have killed him…shut him down at least. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry brother." She muttered, putting her forehead to his.

Glancing up she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and rose. Slowly she walked over to Drakes twisting half naked form. He looked up at her with amber eyes and she knelt down next to him her hand braced on his chest. "You're dying first one." She told him and he nodded.

"We all die."

Teddy nodded as she felt his heart slowing under her fingers. "I owe you…for telling me what I am." She muttered. "But you wont live long enough for me to pay back the dept."

"Perhaps I don't want to." Drake muttered, his voice still silken despite his condition. "Old one…you are a creature of-"

"No." She told him, cutting him off. "No I'm not. My blood is. But I'm human too…part at least. I'm who I want to be. I make the choice. Not the blood."

Drake shook his head and stopped to stare at the ceiling. "The blood always wins out."

"No…" Teddy told him sweetly. "No. I'm sorry. It doesn't." She leaned over and touched her lips to his as he died. "That is my debt being paid. It dies with you."

"Teddy!" She heard King yell. "We've got to go!"

Teddy nodded, still looking down at the first vampire.

"Teddy now!" Abby yelled.

Scud jumped out of the van when he saw the three coming out, the dust of hundred of vampires blowing through the doors behind them. He held his breath as he saw Teddy walking out, still wearing the white linen dress and looking like one of those beautiful nymph pictures from the website she had been reading from.

"Teddy? You alright baby?" He asked as she stopped about a foot away from her. Her throat was working with emotion but her face was completely calm.

"Josh…I…." Teddy stopped and shook her head. Blade was gone, Whistler was gone. He was all she had. All that she wanted. She wasn't going to be like Drake said. She did have a choice. She'd always had a choice just like everyone else. Fuck her genetics, fuck her blood lust. "Josh I love you."

His throat closed up as she said those words that he had heard a hundred times. Was she leaving him? What had they done to her in there? "I love you too baby….tell me what's wrong?"

Teddy shook her head, sending her curls filled with Vampire ash everywhere. "Nothing…nothings wrong." She said quietly, looking back at the building she had just left. She looked back at his handsome face quickly. "I don't want to do this anymore-"

Scud frowned at her. "Don't do this again?" He begged, afraid of her leaving him. He couldn't stand it. He needed her, wanted her, loved her.

Teddy held out her hand to him. "Let's go." She told him. Scud looked at her, confused. "Let's leave just like you said. Start over, be something different."

Scud's lips parted. They were doing this…what he wanted. No more danger, no more fear of the other never coming back. It was exactly what he wanted. Grabbing her hand he pulled the goddess like girl over to him and kissed her hard, burying his fingers in her hair as his lips assaulted hers passionately, silently thanking her.

"Okay." He muttered once he broke away. "Lets do this."

_The End!...for now. There will be a sequel to this story. I am already thinking about it and writing it so yay! I hope you all follow it and enjoy when it comes out!_


End file.
